


Two sugars ain't too sweet for you

by iFeffi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anymagus AU, Bottom Louis, Harry è un gatto e Louis il suo padrone, Kitten Harry, Louis lavora da Mc Donalds, M/M, Minor Character Death, Top Harry, Top Zayn, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFeffi/pseuds/iFeffi
Summary: La Luna ha sempre avuto grande influenza sulle paure umane e l'immaginazione.Si dice che la luce lunare, che è, dopotutto, soltanto la luce solare riflessa della superficie della Luna, sia davvero potente.Negli anni cinquanta, le donne ritenevano che appendere pannolini di stoffa dei figli fuori, al chiaro di Luna, portasse sfortuna.





	Two sugars ain't too sweet for you

Louis sbuffa stiracchiandosi. Il lavoro lo distrugge e non è sicuro di riuscire a reggere ancora per molto, i suoi turni sono impossibili ed il suo capo è uno stronzo. Per fortuna è il suo giorno di riposo.  
«Che ore sono?» chiede a nessuno in particolare, sa ch'è impossibile che qualcuno gli risponda, a meno che il suo gatto non abbia qualche strano potere. Ma questo è improbabile.  
Si stropiccia gli occhi tirandosi su a sedere, mentre sbadiglia sonoramente fregandosene delle buone maniere.  
«Harry? Harry, vieni qui» dice, alzando leggermente il tono di voce per farsi sentire. Nel giro di qualche secondo il suo gatto lo raggiunge con un balzo, appollaiandosi sulle sue gambe con un miagolio leggero, come ad avvertirlo della sua presenza.  
Sorride ampiamente, accarezzandogli il retro dell'orecchio con una nocca. Harry lo ringrazia con delle fusa e «Che dici, facciamo colazione?» Louis domanda, nonostante l'animale non sia in grado di rispondergli. A volte si sente stupido, passa pomeriggi interi a parlare ininterrottamente, raccontando ad Harry delle sue giornate, dei suoi problemi e persino della sua vita sessuale con Zayn. Non è normale, lo sa anche lui, ma non gli importa. Vive solo dall'età di vent'anni e quella piccola palla di pelo è la sua unica distrazione.  
Sbadiglia nuovamente, prendendo in braccio il gatto, scendendo dal letto lentamente e spostandosi poi verso la cucina.  
Apre il frigorifero dopo aver lasciato Harry sul marmo adiacente, dà una rapida occhiata all'interno e sbuffa.  
«Sarai contento, Harry, latte per tutti questa mattina» quest'ultimo miagola, tornando a leccarsi la zampa grigiastra poco interessato.  
«Grazie del sostegno, _amico_ » borbotta Louis, versandosi un bicchiere di latte per poi fare lo stesso nella ciotola di Harry, poco più in là. Getta poi il cartone vuoto nella pattumiera all'angolo della cucina e apre uno degli scaffali, trovandovi un pacchetto di crackers, afferrandolo poi e mettendosi a sedere accanto ad Harry sul marmo. Apre l'involucro e ne mangia un pezzo, storcendo il naso. _Vecchi_. Dovrebbe andare a fare la spesa, effettivamente, ma il lavoro risucchia tutta la sua energia ed ogni volta che torna a casa, l'unico pensiero è quello di fare una doccia e gettarsi sul letto, lasciandosi andare ad un sonno profondo.  
Si guarda attorno velocemente, notando il suo iPhone R8 – come gli piace chiamarlo, visto che lo schermo è pieno di crepe e rischia di cadere a pezzi – in carica. Si allunga leggermente e lo prende, controllando le notifiche. Ci sono due messaggi di sua sorella, uno di Liam e tre chiamate perse da parte di Zayn. Sorride e dopo essersi schiarito la voce, fa partire la telefonata.  
_«Pronto?»_ la voce del suo ragazzo gli arriva leggermente ovattata, dall'altro capo dell'apparecchio.  
«Amore, ehi!» lo saluta allegro, passandosi una mano fra i capelli ancora scompigliati per via del sonno. «Come stai, Zay?» chiede poi, lanciando un'occhiata scocciata ad Harry che, stranamente, miagola per richiamare la sua attenzione. Si accomoda sulle sue gambe e lo guarda con quei suoi occhioni verdi, i baffi sporchi di latte, quasi in segno di sfida. Louis scuote la testa e sorride, osservando quelle goccioline bianche. _Adorabile_.  
Ridacchia, quindi, mentre Zayn gli racconta della sua mattinata e « _Che diavolo stai facendo?_ » domanda seccato, con uno sbuffo.  
Louis raddrizza la schiena, continuando a ridere, mentre Harry gli si struscia sotto al mento, facendogli il solletico.  
«Dovresti vedere Harry in questo momento, è veram–» prova a dire, ma il suo ragazzo lo interrompe e _«Non te ne sei ancora liberato?»_ dice, il tono di voce agitato.  
Il castano sospira, accarezzando distrattamente il gatto e «Non cominciare» mormora. Non capisce cosa Zayn abbia contro Harry. È un gatto, _un gatto_.  
Il moro, dall'altra parte del telefono, sbuffa. _«Quindi ci vediamo stasera o sei troppo impegnato a lisciare il pelo di quella cosa pelosa?»_ domanda sarcastico.  
Louis non è pronto ad affrontare una conversazione del genere, non quando la notte precedente è riuscito a dormire solamente tre ore, quindi «Se continui così lo faccio sul serio!» risponde, il tono irritato e le sopracciglia corrugate.  
_«Vengo da te alle otto»_ dice solamente Zayn, prima di riagganciare e farlo innervosire maggiormente.  
_Sarà una lunga giornata_ , pensa mentre ripulisce il muso di Harry con un polpastrello.

 

 

 

 _Louis è concentrato, n'è prova la lingua stretta fra i denti bianchi e ancora troppo piccoli. Cerca di non fare rumore, di intrufolarsi nella camera dei suoi genitori per dare una sbirciata al suo regalo di compleanno._  
_Quindi, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata all'enorme letto in cui sua madre Jay e suo padre Mark stanno dormendo, entra e socchiude la porta, così da non fare troppo baccano._  
_Comincia ad esplorare la stanza, la studia a fondo ma niente. Del suo regalo non c'è nessuna traccia. Sbuffa e con tutta la grazia che ha in corpo, si arrampica sul letto scoprendo i corpi dei suoi genitori che «Che succede?» domandano in coro guardandosi negli occhi leggermente impauriti._  
_Louis ridacchia, portando una manina paffuta davanti alla bocca e «Oops!» dice, avvicinandosi poi al padre che, semplicemente, scuote la testa._  
_«Che ci fai qui, mostriciattolo?» chiede quest'ultimo accarezzandogli i capelli castani. Louis scrolla le spalle e «Volevo vedere il mio regalo. Me l'avete fatto, vero?» dice speranzoso, mordendosi lievemente il labbro inferiore. Mark gli bacia la fronte mentre Jay, con il sorriso stampato in viso «Vieni con me, amore» sussurra, strofinando il naso contro quello piccolo di Louis, prendendolo poi in braccio e stringendolo a sé._  
_«Dove andiamo?» domanda lui, poggiando la testa sulla spalla della madre._  
_«In salotto, dove il tuo regalo ti sta aspettando!» dice la donna, lasciandogli un bacio leggero fra i capelli. Louis s'illumina tutto d'un colpo e «Davvero?» urla, agitandosi appena._  
_«Sì amore, ora calmati però. Vedi quella scatola?» domanda Jay una volta arrivati in salotto, sedendosi sul divano. Il bambino annuisce solamente._  
_«Ecco, lì dentro c'è il tuo regalo» lo informa, liberandolo e facendolo avvicinare alla scatola che, proprio in quel momento, si muove leggermente._  
_«Mamma, mamma, si è mosso!» dice Louis allarmato, aggrappandosi alle sue gambe e nascondendovisi contro._  
_«Non avere paura, Lou, avvicinati. Ti prometto che non ti farà nulla» lo rassicura, spingendolo nuovamente verso il regalo. Louis obbedisce titubante, osservando l'involucro in modo sospettoso. Si è mosso, perbacco. E se dentro ci fosse un mostro? Non che lui abbia paura, certo, ha cinque anni dopotutto. Ma non si sa mai._  
_La scatola trema nuovamente, facendolo saltare appena mentre avvicina una mano al coperchio, spaventato._  
_«Tranquillo, amore. Su, aprila» lo incita Jay, ancora una volta. Louis annuisce di nuovo, sollevando il pezzo di cartone._  
_Si sporge leggermente, curioso e ancora un po' intimorito, scrutandone l'interno. C'è qualcosa di grigiastro e piccolo. Sembra un peluches solo che... si muove e fa rumore. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e si avvicina di più con il viso, quasi a volerci entrare dentro, quando un «Meow» arriva alle sue orecchie e il muso di– «Un gatto! Mamma, è un gatto!» urla, non più spaventato._  
_«Ma è mio?» chiede a quel punto, girandosi verso Jay che «Sì, amore. È per te e ci aspettiamo che tu ti prenda cura di lui, mh?» dice, mentre Mark li raggiunge e si siede accanto a lei._  
_«Ci fidiamo di te e sei stato bravo, perciò abbiamo deciso di premiarti così. Sarai responsabile, mostriciattolo?» domanda l'uomo, sorridendo ampiamente quando «Sì, sì, sì!» Louis urla ancora una volta, tornando a prestare attenzione al gatto accanto a lui, mentre i suoi genitori escono dalla sua visuale e si dirigono in cucina._  
_«Ciao, gattino» mormora, tirandolo fuori dalla scatola e portandoselo in grembo. Lo prende poi fra le mani e lo alza al cielo, proprio come fa Rafiki ne 'Il Re Leone' e lo osserva attentamente. Ha due occhioni verdi, quasi surreali, dei baffetti sottili che gli incorniciano il musino adorabile, un naso rosa e leggermente sproporzionato rispetto al resto. Il pelo è di diverse tonalità di grigio e lo ama già._  
_Lo riporta sulle sue cosce e prende ad accarezzarlo dolcemente, cercando di non fargli male, utilizzando solo il dorso della mano._  
_«Penso che ti chiamerò Harry, sì! Hai il muso da Harry. Ti piace?» chiede, sfoderando un sorriso tutto denti. Il gatto lo guarda per qualche secondo, dopo essersi passato una zampina dietro all'orecchio e «Sì» dice, facendo sgranare gli occhi al bambino che lo tiene in grembo._  
_Louis si alza velocemente, Harry stretto fra le sue braccia, e corre in cucina dai suoi genitori che, vedendolo arrivare in tutta fretta, si allarmano leggermente._  
_«Che succede, amore?» chiede Jay, abbassandosi alla sua altezza._  
_«Il gatto parla, mamma!» la informa, indicandolo con sguardo scioccato. I suoi genitori scoppiano a ridere e scuotono la testa._  
_«Mostriciattolo, è impossibile» dice Mark, versandosi una tazza di caffè._  
_«No, davvero, parla! Mamma, chiedigli qualcosa!» insiste._  
_La madre sospira ed annuisce, accontentandolo. «Ehi gattino, come ti chiami?»_  
_Harry la guarda e «Meow» miagola, agitando la coda, mentre Louis sbuffa e «Ti giuro che parla, mamma!» dice, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Mark che gli ripete che è impossibile, i gatti non parlano perché sono animali, fanno versi ma nulla di più. Quindi Louis s'imbroncia e corre in camera sua, Harry ancora accoccolato fra le sue braccia piccine._  
_«Tu hai parlato, io lo so! Non me lo sono immaginato» mormora, una volta raggiunto il suo lettino. Il gatto semplicemente lo guarda e, Louis giura, sorride._

 

 

  
Zayn gli accarezza i fianchi dolcemente, stringendoli appena con fare possessivo. Louis gli sorride e porta una mano fra i suoi capelli corvini, tirandoli leggermente. È stanco di questi tocchi lenti, troppo leggeri, vuole di più e non ha intenzione di aspettare oltre.  
« _Zay_ »sussurra, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra e spingendo il bacino contro quello del moro che geme, mentre se lo stringe addosso, facendo scivolare le mani sulle curve quasi femminili del suo sedere, palpandolo con fare deciso e _Dio_ , Louis non aspetta altro da una settimana.  
Si morde le labbra, scostandosi dal quel bacio sconnesso e bagnato, sperando in qualcosa di _più_. Si aggrappa al collo di Zayn, stringendolo forte con le braccia, sussurrando un «Datti una mossa» impaziente. Il suo ragazzo annuisce soltanto, invertendo le posizioni e ritrovandosi sdraiato sulla schiena, Louis a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e le dita a stuzzicare la sua entrata.  
_«Finalmente»_ mormora Zayn, facendo scivolare l'indice e l'anulare fra le natiche del castano che, preso alla sprovvista, si china in avanti e gli morde la mascella, lasciandovi un segno rosso. Lecca quel punto, poi, come a volergli chiedere scusa silenziosamente, fra un gemito ed un respiro smorzato. Perché è così che funziona fra di loro – nonostante quei momenti, ormai, siano _fin troppo_ rari – basta un bacio, un ansito o semplicemente uno sguardo per capirsi, per rendersi conto che sono pronti, che possono andare oltre ed appartenersi, com'è giusto che sia. Stanno insieme da un anno e mezzo e la loro intesa sessuale è _pazzesca_ , davvero, tanto che a volte Louis si stupisce della maniera in cui riescono a comunicare a quel modo, ma non si lamenta. Anzi.  
Fa scivolare le labbra lungo il profilo di Zayn, arrivando alla sua bocca sottile, trascinandolo in un bacio bisognoso, urgente e che di casto non ha nemmeno l'ombra. Muove il bacino lentamente, avanti e indietro, facendo sì che la sua stessa erezione si scontri con quella del moro che lo sta preparando, penetrandolo con le dita affusolate ed esperte, portandolo a gemere più del dovuto sulle sue labbra, costringendolo a scostarsi per l'ennesima volta e ad inarcare la schiena; la testa gettata all'indietro, il respiro accelerato e le mani a stringere le sue spalle spigolose. Vuole maggior contatto e lo vuole _ora._ Il moro pare leggergli nel pensiero perché dopo qualche secondo, fa scivolare le dita fuori dalla sua apertura, afferrando poi il proprio membro eretto ed avvicinandolo ad essa, pronto a dargli ciò che brama da _troppo_. Sta per accontentarlo, per affondare nuovamente fra le sue carni, quando un miagolio raggiunge le loro orecchie, portandoli a sbuffare.  
Louis scuote la testa, guardando negli occhi il suo fidanzato e «Ignoralo, Zay» gli dice, avvicinandosi nuovamente alle sue labbra e sfiorandole appena, cominciando a calarsi sulla sua erezione. Zayn annuisce e gli stringe i fianchi, ma l'ennesimo _rumore_ lo distrae e «Non potevi chiudere la porta?» sbotta, alzando gli occhi al cielo e passandosi una mano fra i capelli corvini.  
Il castano sospira e «Non ci ho pensato! Sai com'è, ero _leggermente_ preso da _altro_ » dice, tirando un'occhiata ad Harry che li scruta e continua a miagolare, in cerca di attenzioni. Louis lo strozzerebbe, se ne fosse capace, lo farebbe davvero.  
«Senti, ignoralo. Non ho intenzione di fermarmi proprio ora!» continua il liscio, prendendo a muoversi sul corpo di Zayn che «Come cazzo faccio? Quella _cosa_ mi sta giudicando!» si lamenta, incrociando le braccia al petto. Louis quindi afferra il suo viso, fronteggiandolo e «Concentrati su di me» gli dice, muovendo i fianchi lentamente, sfiorando poi con le dita il profilo del moro che cerca di tenere lo sguardo fisso su di lui e per qualche minuto ci riesce davvero, ma il gatto si intromette per l'ennesima volta, balzando sul letto e cominciando a strusciarsi contro la gamba di Louis che «Harry, cazzo! _Vattene_!» dice, cercando di scacciarlo con una mano; è inutile, però, perché il gatto sembra non voler sentir ragioni, miagola e lo guarda con quei suoi occhi verdi ed un'espressione scocciata sul muso. Ed il castano non capisce, non capisce davvero. Cosa c'è che non va in quel fottuto animale? Lo adora, sul serio, ma _cazzo_!  
«No, senti, io non ce la faccio» rincara Zayn, poggiando una mano su uno dei suoi fianchi per fermarlo e «Fermati, Lou, e _per favore_ fallo uscire» aggiunge. Il castano obbedisce e si libera, scavalcando il corpo del moro e prendendo in braccio il suo gatto, riservandogli uno sguardo infastidito. Proprio ora doveva interromperli? Sul serio?  
Si dirige a passo svelto in salotto e lo lascia sul divano. Porta le mani sui i fianchi e «Ora te ne stai qui, chiaro?» dice, puntandogli un dito contro.  
Il micio piega leggermente il capo e lo osserva, sbadigliando e accovacciandosi poi su se stesso. Louis lo prende come un segno positivo, perciò sospira e torna in camera da letto, _chiudendo la porta_.  
«L'hai chiuso in balcone, vero?» lo accoglie Zayn, le braccia incrociate e la schiena poggiata contro la testiera del letto. Louis scuote la testa e lo raggiunge, sedendosi sulle sue gambe e portando le braccia attorno al suo collo, avvicinandosi leggermente.  
«No, certo che no. È in salotto» mormora, tentando di baciarlo ma il moro sembra essere contrario, perché «Scordatelo, Lou» dice, voltando il viso e puntando lo sguardo verso la finestra.  
«Dai, _amore_ , non fare così» prova il castano, ancora una volta, ma Zayn si rifiuta _ancora_. Louis sbuffa e si posiziona accanto a lui, le braccia lungo i fianchi e gli occhi fissi sul suo profilo perfetto. Perché è bello da star male, da fare invidia a tutti i modelli da quattro soldi che sfilano per i più grandi Stilisti; si perde, quindi, mentre il moro incrocia il suo sguardo e sospira, voltandosi leggermente.  
«Quand'è che te ne libererai, mh?» domanda, l'espressione calma in completo contrasto con il suo tono di voce.  
«Perché dovrei? Solo perché _credi_ che ce l'abbia con te? Che lo faccia apposta?» risponde stizzito Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Possibile che sia così idiota? È di un gatto che stanno parlando, non di un ragazzo che ci prova spudoratamente con lui. Un cazzo di gatto, un animale, una fottuta palla di pelo.  
«Ma è così! Ti rendi conto che non si può nemmeno scopare in santa pace? Quel gatto di merda è sempre in mezzo alle palle e fa di tutto per interromperci, per attirare l'attenzione e rovinare _tutto_!» sbotta Zayn, alzandosi dal letto e recuperando i vestiti sparsi per la camera. Louis lo raggiunge immediatamente, prendendolo per un polso e «Dove pensi di andare?» chiede, costringendolo a girarsi e a guardarlo in faccia.  
«Via» risponde il ragazzo dai capelli color della pece, una punta di dolore negli occhi e la voce tremolante, stanca ed ormai rassegnata. «Non ho intenzione di stare qui con _lui_ » aggiunge.  
Louis scuote il capo e «Non ti sembra di esagerare?» dice, sfilando i jeans dalle mani del moro e gettandoli nuovamente sul pavimento. Lo tira appena, invitandolo a tornare sul letto insieme a lui e «Resta qui, per favore» sussurra, stringendolo a sé e posando baci leggeri sul suo petto nudo. E Zayn cede, lasciandosi calmare ed abbracciare dalle sue braccia minute, cercando di scacciare via il nervosismo e l'odio nei confronti di quel gattaccio. E Louis gliene è grato e «Ti amo, lo sai, sì?» sussurra, mentre si accoccola al moro e copre i loro corpi con le lenzuola leggere.  
«Mmhm» dice solamente il suo ragazzo, chiudendo gli occhi; Louis sospira e lascia un ultimo bacio sulla pelle olivastra di Zayn, maledicendo Harry ed il suo caratteraccio, neanche fosse una persona in carne ed ossa.

 

 

 

 _Come diavolo si è permesso Zayn_.  
Salta giù dal divano e si dirige con la coda alta verso l'ingresso. Si guarda attorno ed annusa l'aria.  
_No, questa non doveva proprio farmela_. _Lou è solo e soltanto mio. Devo fargliela pagare._  
Punta gli occhi sulla porta di casa, nota le scarpe di Louis e di Zayn allineate sul tappeto.  
_Quello Zayn non mi è mai piaciuto. Chissà poi cosa ci trova in lui, il mio Louis._  
Si stiracchia, muovendo la coda da una parte all'altra.  
_Bingo_!

 

 

 

 

 _Il cielo è scuro, la pioggia bagna la piccola cittadina del Cheshire e Clotilde ha un brutto presentimento._  
_Scruta attentamente il paesaggio, sospira e nota, poco lontano, il vecchio Signor Twist che cerca riparo sotto la tettoia di casa Stone._  
_Quel brutto temporale è arrivato proprio nel momento meno adatto, il suo orto – come quello dei piccoli agricoltori – è a rischio e non è sicura di riuscire a sfamare la sua famiglia. Da quando suo marito Jack se n'è andato per colpa di un cancro al pancreas, la situazione è peggiorata. Non ha abbastanza soldi per mantenere i suoi due figli ed il primogenito di Anne, la più grande. Ed è per colpa di quest'ultima che, in quel momento, la donna si ritrova a scuotere la testa, preoccupata e leggermente spaventata._  
_Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe capitata qualche disgrazia, ma non pensava così velocemente e per una sciocchezza del genere._  
_Clotilde è sempre stata una persona superstiziosa, che si trattasse di Dio o di semplici dicerie; ha sempre pensato che, seppur non potesse constatare realmente la veridicità di determinate cose, le leggende esistessero per un motivo ben preciso. Ed Anne, questa volta, l'aveva fatta grossa. Noncurante del pericolo – vero o falso che fosse – aveva sfidato la Luna e tutta la sua magnificenza, ed il pannolino di stoffa appeso alla grondaia di fronte alla porta di casa Cox n'era la prova inconfutabile. Non bastava essere poveri e riuscire a malapena ad arrivare a fine mese? Anche la stupidità di una ragazzina – perché questo era Anne, nonostante i suoi diciannove anni – doveva mettercisi?_  
_Si morde le labbra, nervosa, e si gira perdendosi ad osservare la figura minuta del bambino biondo e leggermente paffuto seduto sul divano, mentre gioca con un vecchio e malandato peluches e tiene stretto il pollice fra le labbra lievemente carnose. Ama Harry e l'allegria che riesce a regalare e trasmettere a chiunque entri nella sua vita, ma non sa come proteggerlo, come evitare che la Luna si scagli contro la sua abitazione. Quindi sbuffa, grattandosi la nuca e dirigendosi svelta verso la porta d'ingresso; la apre con fare nervoso, sperando di essere ancora in tempo, di essersi sbagliata e che la Maledizione sia solamente una leggenda. In cuor suo, però, sa che ormai è troppo tardi._  
_Si avvicina alla stoffa bagnata, la tira malamente e la trascina con sé all'interno del salotto, nuovamente al sicuro. Si rigira il pannolino fra le mani, lo osserva e sembra che nulla sia cambiato, ma le basta voltarsi verso il divano per sgranare gli occhi e portarsi una mano davanti alle labbra dischiuse. Qualcuno, o meglio qualcosa, ha preso il posto di Harry. I suoi colori sono spenti, diverse tonalità di grigio hanno preso il posto della sua pelle rosea e bambinesca; dei leggeri baffetti spuntano ad ogni lato del naso e le labbra hanno preso una piega leggermente diversa. Un gatto, ecco cos'è. Suo nipote ha preso le sembianze di un gatto ed è tutta colpa della sbadataggine di sua figlia._  
_«Anne!» grida a quel punto, sospirando ed avvicinandosi al piccolo animale che, come se nulla fosse, si lecca una zampina e miagola leggermente per attirare l'attenzione. Clotilde lo solleva e lo culla, accarezzandogli lievemente il capo._  
_«Sì, mamma?» Anne la raggiunge sorridente, passandosi una mano fra i capelli corvini e lisci, mentre si siede sull'ultimo gradino delle scale. Sa che se la madre la chiama urlando, vuol dire che ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e ch'è nei guai._  
_«Guarda» dice soltanto la donna, facendo qualche passo verso di lei e mostrandole il micio, Harry, sonnecchiante._  
_«Da quando abbiamo un gatto?» domanda la ragazza, le sopracciglia corrucciate e lo sguardo interrogativo. «Non credevo ti piacessero» aggiunge poi, allungando una mano e sfiorando il naso del gatto con la punta dell'indice._  
_«Infatti» sbuffa Clotilde, socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi, cercando di rimanere calma. «Vuoi sapere di chi è questo gatto? O meglio, vuoi sapere chi è?» domanda retorica ed Anne capisce, sgranando gli occhi ed emettendo uno strano suono._  
_«N-non può essere! N-no, no, n-no» mormora, alzandosi in piedi e guardandosi attorno spaventata._  
_«Com'è possibile? È s-soltanto una stupida l-leggenda!» sbotta poi, prendendosi il volto fra le mani e sospirando pesantemente. Alza poi lo sguardo, ancora una volta, ed osserva la piccola palla di pelo dormiente, fra le braccia della madre. Possibile che..._  
_«M-mamma...» sussurra, avvicinandosi alla donna e sfilandole dalle mani l'animale._  
_«Sì, Anne. È Harry» dice soltanto, la voce bassa e gli occhi lucidi._  
_Anne socchiude le palpebre e se lo stringe al petto, cullandolo come fosse ancora un bambino, piangendo e maledicendo se stessa e la sua stupidità. Avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto a sua madre senza sfidare la Natura e l'Oscurità che si cela dietro Essa._

 

 

 

Louis è distratto, non vede l'ora che il suo turno finisca per andarsene a casa. La giornata sembra infinita ed i clienti non sono per nulla d'aiuto. Per non parlare di Perrie, la sua collega, non la smette di fare domande, d'interessarsi alla sua vita ed è semplicemente troppo. La adora, davvero, ma vorrebbe solamente silenzio attorno a sé, nulla di più.  
«Lou?» lo richiama Perrie, mentre si sistema i capelli – che questa settimana sono di una sfumatura chiara di verde – in uno chignon disordinato e stringe il labbro inferiore fra i denti.  
«Mh?» risponde distrattamente, sistemandosi il badge col suo nome, raddrizzandolo e chiedendosi perché mai avesse deciso di lavorare in un Mc Donald's. _Odia_ la puzza di fritto, e ogni volta che mette piede in casa vorrebbe strapparsi i vestiti di dosso e bruciarli tant'è lo schifo che prova. Harry, invece, sembra amare quell'odore e se lo ritrova sempre in braccio, mentre lo annusa e cerca di leccargli le dita.  
«Sei distratto, c'è qualcosa che non va?» chiede la ragazza, sedendosi su una cassa d'acqua leggermente frizzante, tirando fuori il suo iPhone da una tasca dei pantaloni della divisa.  
Louis sospira pesantemente e «A dire il vero sì» dice, mordendosi l'interno della guancia forse un po' troppo forte. Sente il sapore ferreo del sangue, ma non gli importa.  
«Qual è il problema?» domanda ancora Perrie, corrugando le sopracciglia.  
«Zayn» sbuffa il castano, grattandosi la nuca ripensando alla discussione avuta qualche giorno prima con Zayn. Pensa sia stupido, eppure per il moro sembra _così_ importante che lui si sbarazzi del suo gatto. Ma come potrebbe? È cresciuto con lui, l'ha consolato – per quanto ad un gatto sia possibile – nei momenti bui. Lo ha da quando era solamente un bambino e non ha intenzione di abbandonarlo o di portarlo in un gattile; non sarebbe corretto e _no_ , semplicemente no.  
«Zayn? Pensavo andasse tutto bene fra voi» dice la ragazza dai capelli verdi, il tono di voce leggermente sorpreso.  
«Anch'io. Solo... Vuole che cacci di casa Harry» mormora Louis, torturandosi le dita. «Come faccio, però? È il _mio_ gatto ed è l'unica cosa che mi rimane. È un ricordo. È il mio _tutto_ , capisci?»  
«Cos'ha che non va il tuo gatto?» Perrie sembra confusa, e Louis non la biasima. Anzi.  
«Zayn crede ce l'abbia con lui, che sia _geloso_. E in realtà lo è, ma non solo con lui. È strano, ma Harry è possessivo. Non so come spiegartelo, ma sembra non gradire la presenza di qualcun altro in casa. È stupido, vero?» chiede, scuotendo il capo perché è assurdo anche solo pensare una cosa del genere.  
«Più che un gatto, sembra un cane, Pez!» sbuffa poi, avvicinandosi ad uno scaffale e prendendo una bottiglietta di succo di frutta che solitamente riservano al menù per i bambini. La apre svogliatamente e ne beve un sorso, mentre Perrie scrolla le spalle e «Beh, sì. Ma penso sia normale, no? Vive con te da una vita, quindi sì, credo sia giustificato il suo comportamento. Ciò che non è giustificato, però, è il modo in cui reagisce Zayn; insomma, Harry è un gatto, non una persona!» dice, alzando leggermente il tono di voce.  
«Esatto! È quello che gli ho detto, ma sembra non capire. Non gliene faccio una colpa, sia chiaro, ma a lungo andare è diventato snervante» concorda Louis, per poi «E okay, Harry _effettivamente_ si mette in mezzo» aggiunge.  
Perrie corruga nuovamente le sopracciglia e «In che senso?» chiede.  
«Nel senso che, mh, quando c'è Zayn e siamo in atteggiamenti intimi, si mette in mezzo. Cioè, cerca di interromperci ed è questo che infastidisce maggiormente il mio ragazzo» confessa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e giocando con il tappo della bottiglia.  
La ragazza scoppia a ridere e «Sul serio? È assurdo!» sbotta, portandosi una mano davanti alle labbra, cercando di contenersi. «Non può essere, dai!» aggiunge poi, continuando a ridacchiare.  
«Ti giuro di sì, Pez. È una cosa che dà fastidio anche a me, ma non ci faccio più caso. Insomma, non dovrebbe importare nemmeno a Zayn, no? Non è che mi metto a tradirlo con un gatto. Sarebbe strano» dice, ridendo poi della sua stessa affermazione.  
«Più che chiudere la porta della camera e lasciare Harry in salotto, non so cosa inventarmi. Spero solo che Zayn si calmi» mormora, dopo essersi calmato ed aver appoggiato la schiena contro uno degli scaffali del ripostiglio. Spera veramente che Zayn si tranquillizzi e torni ad essere il _perfetto_ fidanzato, perché gli manca e sì, vorrebbe anche poter scopare decentemente per una volta.

 

 

 

Si gratta la nuca assonnato, mentre entra in salotto e sbadiglia sonoramente. Vorrebbe dormire, ma il gatto ha ben pensato di strusciarglisi contro durante la notte e svegliarlo mordicchiandogli il naso. Si siede quindi sul divano e recupera velocemente il telecomando, accendendo il televisore e perdendosi fra la noia dei canali notturni.  
_«Meow»_ Harry lo raggiunge e gli salta in braccio, appallottolandosi sulle sue gambe e cominciando a fare le fusa.  
Louis scuote il capo e «Possibile che tu voglia così tante attenzioni? Cos'è, non mi vedi abbastanza? E dire che vivi con me da una vita, ormai» mormora, sorridendo lievemente mentre accarezza la testa di Harry che si spinge ancora di più contro la sua mano;  
«Ti odio quando fai così, micio» dice il castano, indietreggiando appena e lasciandosi andare completamente contro lo schienale del divano, socchiudendo gli occhi. Domani sembrerà uno zombie e sarà indolenzito dalla testa ai piedi, ma al momento non gli importa, vuole solamente dormire e non essere disturbato. Spera, perciò, che Harry rimanga buono e continui solamente a fare le fusa sotto i tocchi leggeri delle sue dita.  
Riesce a sonnecchiare per una ventina di minuti senza essere interrotto ma, ancora una volta, Harry gli ha mordicchiato il naso per richiamarlo. Cos'ha fatto di male per meritarsi un paio di occhiaie ed un mal di testa?  
«Cosa c'è ancora, Harry?» chiede al gatto, sospirando pesantemente e guardandolo infastidito. È stanco, forse fin troppo.  
_«Meow»_ risponde l'animale, piegando lievemente il capo e tornando sulle sue gambe facendo le fusa, avvicinandosi il più possibile al suo bacino.  
«Dio, sei così bisognoso! Ora capisco cosa prova Zayn quando dice che sei _appiccicoso_ » mormora, ricevendo un'occhiataccia da parte di Harry che «Sul serio, Louis?» miagola, facendo sì che Louis sgrani gli occhi e scuota energicamente la testa perché, _nah,_ i gatti non parlano e lui lo sa bene. Il sonno gli sta giocando brutti scherzi e sì, ha veramente bisogno di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare completamente fra le braccia di Morfeo.  
«Ti prego, _ti prego_ , puoi lasciarmi dormire per un'oretta?» domanda, prendendo in braccio Harry e portandoselo vicino al viso, guardandolo nelle iridi verdi; il micio lo scruta attentamente, aprendo e chiudendo le palpebre lentamente, poi _«Meow»_ miagola, facendo le fusa e portando il muso a sfiorargli il naso in modo affettuoso.  
Louis sospira e si sdraia, portando con sé il gatto e stringendoselo addosso, quasi fosse un pupazzo. Gli accarezza lievemente la testa e sbuffa, chiudendo gli occhi. Avrebbe bisogno di una vacanza, magari in montagna rinchiuso in uno Chalet con Zayn, circondato dalla quiete e dalla neve. Potrebbe proporlo al suo fidanzato, così che possano finalmente _viversi_ , perché questa situazione – nonostante sia stupida – lo sta facendo impazzire ed è _fin troppo_ frustrato. Capisce la gelosia del moro, la voglia di passare del tempo solo ed esclusivamente con lui senza che nessuno li interrompa, sul serio, ma a lui chi ci pensa? Si è sempre fatto in quattro per far combaciare i loro orari, per far sì che riuscissero ad avere un perfetto equilibrio, eppure non basta mai.  
Tira su con il naso e socchiude gli occhi, portando velocemente l'indice ad asciugare le lacrime, mentre osserva Harry piegare la testa ed avvicinarsi al suo viso, aiutandolo nella sua impresa, leccando via quelle gocce d'acqua salata che gli bagnano le guance.  
_«Meow»_ miagola Harry, facendo le fusa.  
«Come farei senza di te, mh?» sussurra Louis, lasciandogli qualche bacio leggero sul capo e abbracciandolo come fosse la sua ancora, destinata a rimanere lì per lui, a dargli sicurezza.

 

 

 

«Hai intenzione di berne un altro?» lo rimbecca Perrie, «Cos'è, il quarto? Il quinto?» continua, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Louis sospira e scuote la testa, mordendosi poi il labbro inferiore. Ha dormito solamente mezz'ora, la notte precedente, per questo si è imbottito di caffeina da quando ha messo piede a lavoro. Peccato, però, che tutte quelle bevande non lo stiano aiutando per niente.  
«A dire il vero è il settimo» mormora, versandone un po' in una tazza. «Stanotte non ho chiuso occhio» dice poi, appoggiandosi con la schiena al bancone del Mc Cafè, socchiudendo appena gli occhi, mentre sorseggia l' _ennesimo_ caffè.  
«Sai che non ti fanno bene, vero?» chiede retorica la ragazza, lanciandogli un'occhiata preoccupata.  
«S'è per questo, neanche rimanere sveglio tutta la notte mi fa bene» borbotta, girandosi ed osservando la clientela di quel pomeriggio. È pieno di ragazzini e di uomini in giacca e cravatta e Louis, non li sopporta. I primi fanno troppo caos – seppur li capisca – e ridono sguaiatamente per cose, a suo avviso, senza senso; i secondi, invece, sono tutti un _voglio questo e alla svelta,_ oppure _voglio quell'altro senza la maionese e i pomodori_. Cosa c'è che non va, poi, nei pomodori e nella maionese? _Dio_ , sono gli ingredienti principali di ogni panino, tanto vale starsene a casa, no? Louis non li capisce, davvero, e nemmeno gli importa, però si innervosisce parecchio.  
Sbuffa e si volta verso Perrie, corrugando la fronte e «Che diavolo ti prende?» domanda, mentre la ragazza si agita sul posto, mordendosi le labbra e sistemandosi nervosamente i capelli. «Quello frustrato non ero io?» continua, scuotendo il capo e alzando gli occhi al cielo. A volte Perrie lo spaventa, è... _strana_. Ma le vuole bene, quindi fa finta di nulla e svuota la tazza di caffè nel lavandino, riponendola poi nella lavastoviglie mezza   
vuota.  
«È tutto okay con Zayn?» dice Perrie, lo sguardo interrogativo e i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore. Louis scrolla semplicemente le spalle e «Perché?» chiede, passandosi nervosamente una mano fra i capelli lisci.  
«Perché sta entrando proprio ora» gli comunica, indicando la porta che, proprio in quel momento, lascia spazio ad uno Zayn più bello che mai; lo sguardo curioso, i capelli corvini tirati su in un ciuffo perfetto e i jeans, _Dio i jeans_ , a fasciargli le gambe ed il sedere. Vorrebbe stringerlo fra le mani e avvicinarlo al suo corpo. Gli manca così tanto quel tipo di contatto fisico.  
Corre nel piccolo spogliatoio e si sistema velocemente davanti allo specchio. Le occhiaie sono oscene e il viso è leggermente smunto. Sembra uno zombie.  
«Perrie? Come sto? Sembro una merda, non è vero? Lo sapevo, avrei dovuto prendere qualche pastiglia per dormire. Faccio schifo!» farfuglia, mentre si passa ripetutamente la mano fra i capelli, scompigliandoli.  
«Lou calmati, stai... Bene?» dice Perrie, guardandolo spaventata. Per tutta risposta, Louis la guarda male e vorrebbe dirle di stare zitta e tornarsene a condire panini, ma la voce di Zayn non gliene da il tempo.  
«Ehi, Lou» lo saluta, una volta arrivato davanti a lui.  
«Amore, ciao» dice Louis, sorridendogli ampiamente. Il moro ricambia, facendogli segno di raggiungerlo ed il liscio non se lo fa ripetere due volte; si toglie il grembiule e si prende una pausa, fregandosene delle lamentele di Perrie che lo sta maledicendo in tutte le lingue che conosce. Inglese, francese e tedesco. Louis scrolla le spalle e «Ehi» dice, baciando Zayn su una guancia.  
«Possiamo parlare?» domanda quest'ultimo, incastrando lo sguardo nel suo. Il castano annuisce semplicemente e, con un cenno della mano, lo sprona a continuare.  
«Senti Lou, mi dispiace. Davvero» mormora, guardandolo negli occhi per qualche secondo.  
«Ho esagerato a reagire in quel modo e ti chiedo scusa, ma» s'interrompe, sospirando leggermente, per poi «Mi manchi ed il tempo che passiamo insieme è veramente poco. E lo sai, lo sai benissimo che ti amo, però ho bisogno che tu faccia qualcosa per me» aggiungere. Louis corruga le sopracciglia ed annuisce, facendogli capire che lo sta ascoltando.  
«Non ti mancano le nostre serate? Quelle passate sul letto, solo io e te?» gli chiede poi, e Louis si morde le labbra. «Sì» sussurra solamente, abbassando lo sguardo e puntandolo sulle proprie scarpe.  
«Non ti manco io?» continua il moro, ed il liscio non può far altro che annuire un'altra volta, per poi «Mi stai per caso lasciando, Zay?» mormora Louis, incapace di alzare gli occhi per guardare l'espressione fin troppo tranquilla di Zayn.  
«No, non ti sto lasciando, ma vorrei _davvero_ che ti liberassi del gatto» dice, passandosi una mano fra i capelli corvini, e «Non pensi sia arrivato il momento?» aggiunge, sospirando.  
Louis alza il viso in un secondo, lo sguardo arrabbiato e le mani strette in due pugni lungo i fianchi. «Sul serio? Dobbiamo _ancora_ discutere di questo?» dice, assottigliando gli occhi. Zayn sbuffa solamente, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Te l'ho già detto, Zay, Harry è il _mio_ gatto e mi è stato regalato dai miei genitori quando ancora ero un bambino. Perché dovrei sbatterlo in un gattile? Solo perché non scopiamo?» sbotta, digrignando i denti, la rabbia e la delusione che fanno a gara nella sua mente.  
«Cosa mi stai chiedendo esattamente, eh? Vai dritto al punto, perché sono veramente stanco» aggiunge Louis, guardandosi attorno e posando gli occhi su una crepa nel muro di fronte alla sua posizione. Non può credere che, ancora una volta, Zayn si stia lamentando di Harry. Non dovrebbe fregarsene ed amarlo incondizionatamente, qualsiasi cosa succeda? Insomma, è un gatto, cazzo! Ed è frustrante, ormai, continuare a parlarne senza mai arrivare ad un _punto_.  
«Ti sto chiedendo di scegliere, Lou. Me o lui, semplice» dice Zayn, portando una mano vicino al suo viso, costringendo Louis a guardarlo.  
Sgrana gli occhi, quindi, e si scosta velocemente dalla sua presa. «Che cazzo stai dicendo?» sputa il castano, portando le braccia al petto, incrociandole e scuotendo velocemente il capo.  
«Quello che hai sentito» il moro continua, lo sguardo serio e il tono della voce calmo, come se fosse naturale chiedergli di scegliere fra lui ed il suo gatto. È forse impazzito?  
«Sul serio, Zayn? Dove siamo, all'asilo?» Louis è scioccato e... _deluso_. Dovrebbe amarlo, amarlo e basta.  
«Sai cosa c'è, _amore_?» chiede retorico il liscio, a quel punto. «Vaffanculo» dice a denti stretti, girandosi e lasciando Zayn lì, poco distante dalle casse, tornandosene dietro il bancone e gettandosi fra le braccia di Perrie che, da brava pettegola, ha assistito alla loro conversazione.

 

 

 

 _«Mamma?» Anne entra in cucina, l'espressione preoccupata ed Harry mezzo addormentato fra le sue braccia._  
_«Sì?» risponde Clotilde, controllando che l'arrosto nel forno non stia bruciando._  
_«Pensi che tornerà mai normale?» chiede la ragazza, affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore e socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi. Ha paura, ne ha davvero, e spera solo che ci sia una soluzione. Ama il suo bambino incondizionatamente e non gli importa se è un gatto, vuole solo che Harry possa vivere la sua vita appieno, godendosi le piccolezze ed i privilegi dell'essere figlio unico di una donna che farebbe di tutto per lui, anche dare la sua stessa vita pur di proteggerlo. Ed in quel momento vorrebbe essere lei al suo posto, sonnecchiante e... diversa. Sospira, quindi, e guarda sua madre negli occhi._  
_Clotilde annuisce, aggiustandosi il grembiule che indossa, e «Sì, tesoro. Dobbiamo aspettare solo che i Pianeti si allineino» dice, sorridendo dolcemente e lasciando una carezza sul corpicino di Harry che continua a dormire come se nulla fosse._  
_«Potrebbero passare secoli» mormora Anne, stringendo il gatto un po' di più, baciandolo poi sulla testa._  
_«Non dobbiamo perdere la speranza, tesoro. Tutto si sistemerà» la rassicura la madre, posandole una mano sulla spalla. È preoccupata tanto quanto Anne, ma deve essere forte e non dar segni di cedimento, altrimenti sarebbe la fine e si ritroverebbero in un baratro senza più via di ritorno. Ed in fondo, la speranza è davvero l'ultima a morire._

 

 

 

Louis sbadiglia sonoramente, infilando la chiave di casa nel chiavistello ed aprendo la porta lentamente. Finalmente può dormire, lasciarsi la giornata e la rottura con Zayn alle spalle e rannicchiarsi sul proprio letto a piangere. Perché in fondo gli dispiace, è _ancora_ innamorato, e semplicemente non si aspettava che tutto avrebbe preso questa piega. È quasi surreale, tanto che, durante il giorno, si è dovuto pizzicare il braccio più di una volta per rendersi conto che no, non era stato un brutto sogno.  
Sospira e mette piede in salotto, gettando il mazzo di chiavi sul mobile accanto alla porta e togliendosi le scarpe. Si stiracchia leggermente e leva anche la sua felpa preferita, appendendola ad uno dei ganci attaccati al muro.  
«Harry?» dice, grattandosi la nuca e dirigendosi verso il divano a testa bassa. Non riesce a smettere di pensare a Zayn e a quanto stronzo sia stato. Non crede di meritarsi quel tipo di trattamento, soprattutto dalla persona che dice – o meglio diceva – di amarlo. Non è uno stupido giocattolo, prova anche lui emozioni, ed ora si sente spezzato, vuoto, _solo._  
«Sì?» una voce roca e leggermente bassa arriva alle sue orecchie, facendo sì che alzi il capo ed osservi la figura rannicchiata sul suo divano, gli occhi semichiusi ed una mano immersa fra una marea di capelli ricci e scuri.  
«Chi cazzo sei?» urla, voltandosi velocemente verso l'entrata ed afferrando l'ombrello, portandolo davanti al corpo in segno di difesa.  
Il ragazzo si alza di scatto e lo guarda negli occhi, la testa piegata leggermente di lato e lo sguardo smarrito. «Sono Harry» dice soltanto, leccandosi le labbra.  
«No, non sei Harry. Dove l'hai nascosto? Chi sei? Cosa gli hai fatto?» domanda, il respiro affannato, la voce tremante e le lacrime che minacciano di uscire. Ci mancava solo un ladro, ciliegina sulla torta per una bellissima giornata da dimenticare.  
«Dov'è?» continua, avanzando lentamente e muovendo l'ombrello come fosse una spada, cercando di spaventarlo.  
«Sono qui?» il riccio risponde, alzandosi in piedi e lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
È alto, _troppo_ alto, il corpo longilineo e magro, le labbra lievemente carnose e le mani enormi. È bellissimo, Louis lo ammette, ma non sa chi sia e vorrebbe che uscisse al più presto da casa sua, e soprattutto, spera non abbia fatto del male al _suo_ Harry e che non ne faccia a lui. Non è pronto ad affrontare tutto questo, non lo è affatto. Perciò si guarda attorno velocemente e corre verso la sua camera, barricandovisi dentro. Sospira, sentendosi al sicuro e appoggia l'ombrello sul letto, massaggiandosi le tempie e sedendosi contro la testiera, portando poi le ginocchia al petto, avvolgendole con le braccia. Scuote appena il capo e si sente vulnerabile, vorrebbe piangere ed urlare, ma non può. Deve pensare velocemente ad una soluzione, il suo _nascondiglio_ non lo proteggerà a lungo, e dopotutto non si trova in un film d'azione e nessuno verrà a salvarlo. Perciò fa scivolare lo sguardo lungo tutta la stanza, senza però trovare nulla a cui aggrapparsi.  
È spaventato, trema leggermente e pensa a come poter chiamare la Polizia. Non ha una linea telefonica fissa e il suo iPhone si trova nella tasca della felpa, appesa all'ingresso.  
Affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore, talmente forte da sentire il sapore del sangue, ma non gli importa. Potrebbe urlare a squarciagola e sperare che Anne, la sua vicina di casa, lo senta e chiami il 911 al posto suo. Sa, però, che la donna è mezza sorda e non servirebbe a nulla. Potrebbe uscire dalla finestra e calarsi lungo la grondaia, fregandosene del pericolo, ma sa che, probabilmente, finirebbe spiaccicato al suolo e no, non ha intenzione di morire o di rimanere paralizzato o chissà che cos'altro. Vorrebbe soltanto liberarsi di quel problema e spegnere il cervello per il resto dei suoi giorni. Solo, come? È in pericolo, isolato dal mondo intero e senza un mezzo per chiedere aiuto o un'arma con cui difendersi. Perché, okay, un ombrello può essere utile sotto la pioggia e per stordire un malintenzionato per qualche minuto, ma poi? Si ritroverebbe steso a terra con un occhio nero, se non peggio.  
Scuote energicamente la testa e tira su con il naso. Possibile che non ci sia una soluzione? Che debba rimanere chiuso in quella stanza a tempo indeterminato? Che non ci sia un modo per far sì che il ladro se ne vada? Insomma, in questo momento potrebbe svaligiare il suo salotto, la cucina ed il bagno e non gli interesserebbe, perché almeno rimarrebbe vivo e potrebbe ritenersi fuori pericolo. Eppure non sente nulla, solo dei passi avvicinarsi alla porta della sua camera. Quindi si rannicchia su se stesso ancora di più e lascia che le lacrime scorrano indisturbate, cerca solo di contenersi, di non fare troppo rumore. Chiude gli occhi e respira lentamente, immaginando di essere da tutt'altra parte, magari su un'isola deserta, lontano da tutto e tutti. Peccato, però, che questi pensieri non servano a nulla, se non a farlo agitare ancora di più.  
«Louis?» la voce roca dello sconosciuto lo risveglia improvvisamente, facendogli sgranare gli occhi. Non ne uscirà vivo, se lo sente. Singhiozza, quindi, e porta le mani davanti al viso, sussurrando una litania di _no, no, no_ perché, beh, è troppo giovane per morire.  
«Perché piangi, Louis? È stato Zayn?» domanda il ragazzo, poggiando una mano sulla porta e grattandola leggermente con le unghie.  
Louis piange più forte perché, com'è possibile che sappia dell'esistenza di Zayn? È forse uno stalker?  
«Lou? Lou, è colpa sua? Perché s'è così, posso benissimo rovinargli un altro paio di scarpe!» continua, e Louis si chiede come faccia a conoscere il suo nome; certo, avrebbe potuto leggerlo sul campanello all'ingresso, o forse lo segue da chissà quanto tempo e non se n'è mai accorto. Possibile che si sia cacciato in un guaio così grande? Cos'ha fatto di male per meritarselo?  
«Lo odio. Non si deve permettere di far piangere il _mio_ Lou» ringhia il ragazzo, battendo il pugno contro il legno della porta.  
Louis ha paura e trema visibilmente, l'insicurezza regna sovrana nella stanza e gli occhi non la smettono di bruciare, di fare male come il cuore che, nonostante sia stato ridotto in mille pezzi qualche ora prima, batte all'impazzata. È terrorizzato, forse per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita e giura che, se dovesse riuscire a sopravvivere, si trasferirà dall'altra parte del mondo e ricomincerà da zero.  
«Hai intenzione di uscire di lì, Lou?» continua il riccio, sedendosi per terra e poggiando la schiena contro la superficie legnosa. Louis lo sente sbuffare, e in un attimo di coraggio «Perché non mi lasci in pace? Perché non prendi ciò che vuoi e te ne vai? Sei soltanto un pazzo» sbotta, stringendo le mani a pugno, lasciandole ricadere sul materasso.  
«Che cosa vuoi da me? Hai già fatto del male al mio gatto, non ti basta?» dice ancora, tirando su con il naso, pensando al piccolo Harry e al fatto che, probabilmente, non lo rivedrà mai più.  
«Lou, sono io! Dai, aprimi!» sbuffa lo sconosciuto, grattando ancora una volta la porta con le unghie.  
«No, no e no, vattene! Sei un maniaco, un pervertito, esci da casa mia!» urla il castano, ormai esasperato. Sospira pesantemente, poi, e lascia scivolare la testa all'indietro, le palpebre serrate e le guance completamente bagnate.  
«Ascoltami, Lou» dice il ragazzo, addolcendo il tono di voce. «Ti ricordi quando tuo padre se n'è andato? Quando tua madre ti ha detto che era partito per un lungo viaggio?» aggiunge, fermandosi poi per qualche secondo.  
Louis stringe le coperte fra le mani e tira su con il naso per l'ennesima volta pensando che sì, lo ricorda benissimo, ma come fa lui a saperlo? Deglutisce rumorosamente e la paura aumenta.  
«E ti ricordi quando poi hai scoperto che era tutta una cazzata e che era morto? Ho passato la notte a sussurrarti che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che io sarei rimasto» continua, per poi «Te lo ricordi?» chiedere in un sussurro.  
Louis apre lentamente gli occhi e incrocia le braccia al petto, come a volersi abbracciare da solo. Ricorda tutto perfettamente ed è strano, lo è davvero. Come può, questo sconosciuto, essere a conoscenza di questi dettagli? Lo spia forse da così tanto tempo? È impossibile, però, perché non sembra avere più di vent'anni.  
Si alza dal letto e raggiunge lentamente la porta, titubante e ancora spaventato. Non può essere, è troppo assurdo per essere vero. Si siede, quindi, anche lui con la schiena contro l'uscio e sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso per cercare di scacciare via le lacrime. Non può crederci, non vuole crederci.  
«Non ti credo» mormora quindi, affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore. Possibile che... no, no e no. La vita non è un cartone animato della Disney o un film di fantascienza. È surreale, è impossibile, è... strano. Non gli crede, comunque, ed ha solo bisogno di dormire e di cancellare quella giornata perché, no, Harry non è un umano, è un gatto, e vorrebbe solamente sapere dove diavolo l'ha nascosto quel maniaco.  
«Sei solo un pervertito che mi ha spiato per tutto questo tempo» dice ancora, seppur sia alquanto improbabile.  
«Non ti ho mai spiato!» borbotta il riccio dall'altra parte. «Davvero, non l'ho mai fatto. O beh, mi piace il neo che hai sulla natica destra ma non è colpa mia se non hai ancora imparato a portarti i vestiti in bagno!» continua il ragazzo, sbuffando.  
«E poi, sei tu che mi fai dormire nel tuo letto» aggiunge.  
Louis scuote energicamente la testa e «Solo Harry può dormire nel mio letto» piagnucola, tirando nuovamente su con il naso, portando le ginocchia al petto e poggiandovi il mento sopra. «Tu non sei Harry» sussurra poi, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«Dov'è Harry?» singhiozza dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. «Voglio Harry» mormora, sentendosi un bambino di cinque anni.  
«Sono qui, Lou. Devi solo aprire la porta» dice il ragazzo, poggiando una mano sulla porta e grattandola con le unghie, _ancora una volta_.  
Louis sospira, alzandosi nuovamente in piedi, cominciando a camminare lungo il perimetro della stanza, guardandosi attorno mentre si tortura le labbra con i denti, con fare nervoso.  
«Sto forse impazzendo?» domanda a se stesso, osservando le fotografie appese alle pareti. Ricordi su ricordi, persone su persone.  
«Non è possibile» mormora, sfiorando una delle cornici con le dita, sorridendo lievemente ad un Harry accoccolato fra le sue braccia.  
«Questa situazione è... grave, gravissima e strana. Troppo, troppo strana» continua, ripensando alle parole del ragazzo aldilà della porta. È impossibile che sia veramente Harry, giusto? Queste cose si vedono solo nei film di Harry Potter, come può essere reale?  
Scrolla le spalle, dopo qualche minuto, e ritorna davanti all'uscio della camera, valutando le opzioni. Potrebbe rimanere lì a fissare il legno bianco, a crogiolarsi nel dolore per la rottura con Zayn e a farsi divorare dalle paranoie per via di tutta questa _cosa_. Potrebbe, invece, aprire la porta e affrontare il _problema_ faccia a faccia, appurare che non è pazzo e che la persona che gli ha parlato fino ad ora, è solamente uno psicopatico. Potrebbe raggiungere l'ingresso, recuperare il suo telefono dalla tasca della felpa e chiamare finalmente la Polizia. _Potrebbe, potrebbe, potrebbe_. Non sa quale sia l'opzione migliore, ma è curioso, nonostante tutto, e vuole districare questo gomitolo confuso, vuole sapere dov'è Harry e, ancora di più, vuole scoprire chi è il ragazzo che sembra sapere tutto di lui.  
«Okay» sussurra quindi, portando una mano sulla maniglia, abbassandola ed aprendo lentamente la porta. Ha ancora paura, certo, ma uno strano senso di fiducia lo accompagna e lo spinge ad uscire dal suo nascondiglio.  
Il riccio si volta di scatto e «Lou! Il mio Lou!» esclama contento, alzandosi in piedi ed avvolgendolo con le braccia mentre Louis, stranito, s'irrigidisce e «Lasciami» mormora, cercando di divincolarsi dalla sua presa. Il ragazzo si scosta immediatamente e «Scusa» dice, giocherellando con il bordo del maglioncino nero che indossa, mordendosi le labbra.  
Louis alza lo sguardo ed incrocia quello smeraldino dello sconosciuto, perdendocisi dentro. È sicuro di averlo già visto da qualche parte, di aver fissato quegli occhi in precedenza. Corruga la fronte, grattandosi nervosamente la nuca e «Harry?» sussurra, indietreggiando appena, continuando a tenere lo sguardo sulla figura longilinea che ha davanti. È impossibile, davvero, eppure...  
«Sì» annuisce il ragazzo, sorridendo ampiamente. «Sono io» aggiunge.  
Louis è ancora un po' tentennante, ma si avvicina ad Harry e lo abbraccia, sentendosi immediatamente al sicuro, nonostante non sia ancora del tutto convinto di ciò che sta accadendo. È strano, e probabilmente finirà in un manicomio se mai dovesse raccontarlo a qualcuno.  
Harry gli circonda le spalle con le braccia e lo stringe a sé, come se da quel gesto dipendessero le loro vite.  
«Quindi non sono pazzo?» dice Louis dopo qualche secondo, mordendosi forte l'interno della guancia e respirando il profumo del riccio che «Perché dovresti esserlo, sciocchino?» ridacchia, per poi «Quello che ti fa andare fuori di testa è Zayn. Te l'ho sempre detto» dire, leggermente stizzito. Louis si irrigidisce di nuovo, deglutendo rumorosamente, fissando un punto indefinito e stringendo forte fra le mani il maglioncino di Harry che «Cosa ti ha fatto?» chiede, preoccupato.  
Il liscio sospira, tirando su con il naso e «L'ho lasciato» sussurra, lasciandosi andare ancora una volta alle lacrime. Non dovrebbe piangere, dopotutto è stata la decisione migliore che potesse prendere, ma come può cancellare quasi due anni di relazione così dal nulla?  
Harry lo stringe più forte, baciandogli la testa e poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla; si gira leggermente, poi, sfiorandogli il collo con il naso, proprio com'era solito fare quando ancora era una palla di pelo.  
«Si è fatto tardi» mormora Harry, scostandosi appena dal suo corpo, portando una mano fra i suoi capelli e spostandogli il ciuffo dietro l'orecchio. Lo guarda, quindi, e si avvicina nuovamente, lasciandogli un bacio sulla tempia. «Perché non dormiamo un po'?» chiede, sorridendo, per poi «Scusa se ti ho tenuto sveglio la scorsa notte» aggiungere, accarezzandogli una guancia con il dorso della mano.  
Louis annuisce debolmente, decidendo di lasciar perdere i drammi esistenziali della sua vita per una notte, ma non dice una parola. È tutto così assurdo che, se solo si soffermasse a pensarci un po' di più, si ritroverebbe a chiamare il manicomio e a farsi internare su due piedi, senza aspettare che qualcuno lo faccia per lui.  
Perciò ritorna nella sua stanza, Harry a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo corpo, e si sdraia sul letto, rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale. Il riccio rimane ai piedi del letto per qualche minuto e lo osserva, la testa piegata leggermente di lato e le mani a giocherellare con la stoffa del suo maglioncino, indeciso sul da farsi. Louis, invece, chiude gli occhi e si lascia sopraffare dai pensieri, dagli avvenimenti della giornata e dai suoi stessi sentimenti. Pensa al dolore che sente all'altezza del petto, alla storia con Zayn ed al modo in cui si è conclusa. Sin dal primo giorno, era convinto che sarebbero durati tutta la vita, che avrebbero passato anni indimenticabili insieme; ed in parte è stato così, solo che ora non sa più a cosa aggrapparsi. Gli manca e lo ama _ancora_ , purtroppo, e non è sicuro che mai riuscirà ad andare avanti. Tira su con il naso di nuovo e stringe le braccia al petto, cercando di calmare il respiro e di fermare le lacrime. Harry gli è accanto in un batter d'occhio e gli circonda la vita, avvicinandolo a sé, mentre gli accarezza la pancia e gli sussurra parole di conforto all'orecchio, alternate a baci leggeri. E Louis gliene è grato, davvero, ma è ancora confuso; fino a qualche ora fa, era convinto di avere un gatto dal pelo dalle mille sfumature di grigio e gli occhi verdi, mentre ora ha accanto un ragazzo dai capelli ricci, color del cioccolato, e dalle gambe lunghissime. È tutto... _strano_.  
«Tranquillo, Lou. Sistemeremo insieme anche questa, come sempre» mormora, sfiorandogli la nuca con il naso e stringendolo più forte.

 

 

 

 _Anne cammina lentamente verso la porta di Louis, il suo vicino di casa. Ha bisogno di zucchero e sì, anche di controllare che suo figlio stia bene. In passato è stata stupida, ha giocato con il fuoco e ne sta pagando le conseguenze. Certo, non direttamente, ma è comunque colpa sua. Perciò sospira e suona il campanello di casa Tomlinson, aspettando pazientemente, passandosi una mano fra i capelli neri e lisci, mentre pensa che, se solo avesse dato ascolto a sua madre, a quest'ora non si sentirebbe una madre così terribile._  
_«Ehi, Anne» Louis la accoglie con un sorriso sul viso. Ha sempre pensato che fosse un bel ragazzo e che fosse davvero gentile; ogni volta che ha bisogno d'aiuto con la spesa e lui sta tornando da lavoro, si ferma sempre ad aiutarla. Sa che ha fatto la scelta giusta, tanti anni addietro._  
_«Ciao, Louis» risponde, dopo qualche secondo. «Avresti un po' di zucchero? Mi sono dimenticata di comprarlo ieri pomeriggio e, sai, la vecchiaia!» spiega, ridendo leggermente._  
_Louis annuisce e «Certo, solo– entra pure, torno subito» dice, sorridendole di nuovo e dirigendosi velocemente verso la cucina._  
_Anne lo ringrazia e si accomoda in salotto, sedendosi su una delle poltrone e guardandosi attorno. Osserva le fotografie sulle pareti, percorrendo i ricordi di Louis e della sua famiglia; si perde fra tutti quei sorrisi sinceri e quei posti magnifici in cui il padrone di casa, sua sorella ed i suoi genitori sono stati. Pensa che sì, forse anche lei avrebbe potuto visitare città diverse assieme ad Harry, se solo fosse stata meno incosciente. Ogni giorno che passa, si sente sempre più in colpa e vorrebbe solamente rimediare a quello stupido errore._  
_Si tortura le labbra con i denti e sospira, fissando un punto indefinito davanti a sé, mentre sente Louis che «Arrivo subito, Anne» dice, con tono gentile, mentre il suo gatto salta sulla poltrona e si accomoda sulle sue gambe. Sorride, quindi, accarezzandolo con il dorso della mano e «Ciao, Harry» sussurra, piegando appena il volto e lasciandogli un bacio sulla testa. Harry le risponde facendo le fusa, accoccolandosi maggiormente e spingendo il capo contro le sue dita._  
_«Mi dispiace, tesoro» mormora poi, stringendolo a sé e continuando a coccolarlo per qualche minuto. L'animale sembra apprezzare perché, ad un tratto, si mette a pancia in su e «Meow» miagola, invitandola a grattargli la pancia. Lo accontenta, ovviamente, e sorride; il suo bambino sta bene, nonostante le condizioni in cui è costretto a vivere, ma è al sicuro e Louis si sta prendendo cura di lui al posto suo, quindi si tranquillizza e guarda Harry intenerita, mentre quest'ultimo cerca di afferrarle i capelli con le zampe._  
_«Oh» dice Louis, poco dopo, facendo capolino davanti a lei, la fronte corrugata e le labbra leggermente dischiuse._  
_«Come mai quella faccia?» chiede Anne, divertita._  
_«No, nulla. È che Harry non ha mai fatto così con nessuno di diverso da me» mormora, grattandosi la nuca con la mano libera, sedendosi poi sul divano e porgendole lo zucchero. «Scusa se ci ho messo tanto, ma ho ricevuto una chiamata di lavoro» aggiunge, sorridendole leggermente._  
_Anne scuote la testa e «Non preoccuparti, anzi, grazie mille. E per quanto riguarda questo adorabile micio» dice, sfiorando il naso di Harry con la punta dell'indice. «Evidentemente gli sto simpatica» sussurra, poggiando il bicchiere in cui Louis ha messo lo zucchero sul tavolino davanti al divano._  
_Louis scrolla semplicemente le spalle e continua ad osservarla per qualche istante. Anne, quindi, prende Harry fra le braccia e lo posa sulla poltrona mentre si alza in piedi e recupera lo zucchero, ringraziando nuovamente il ragazzo e salutandolo scompigliandogli i capelli._  
_Una volta uscita dal suo appartamento, Anne sospira e «Almeno sta bene» mormora, sorridendo lievemente, percorrendo il corridoio e tornando in casa, il cuore più leggero e la coscienza leggermente più pulita._

 

 

 

Sbadiglia sonoramente, allungandosi appena per recuperare una bustina di tea dallo scaffale sopra la sua testa. La notte precedente ha dormito poco, troppo scombussolato ed incredulo per chiudere propriamente gli occhi e lasciarsi andare al sonno.  
_Harry non è un gatto,_ pensa.  
Sbatte le palpebre ripetutamente, pizzicandosi il braccio, sperando di essere in un sogno, ma nulla. I ricordi sono ancora lì, vividi e assurdi nella sua mente; stenta a crederci, a dire il vero, ma è piuttosto certo che il ragazzo sia stato sincero e che sia il suo gatto. _Il suo gatto_. Com'è possibile, però? È assurdo, lo è davvero, però deve tenere conto di ciò che Harry gli ha detto ieri sera, per fargli capire che davvero non gli stava mentendo. È a conoscenza della verità su suo padre, di ciò che il gatto ha fatto durante quella notte e... sa di Zayn, delle sue scarpe rovinate a causa _sua_.  
Si siede sul marmo della cucina, mentre aspetta che il bollitore scaldi l'acqua per il suo tea; fissa il tavolo davanti a sé, perdendosi fra le macchie sulla tovaglia ormai troppo vecchia. Dovrebbe cambiarla, comprarne una nuova e gettare quella nella pattumiera, ma apparteneva a sua madre e non ha il coraggio di farlo. Un po' come quando Zayn gli chiedeva di liberarsi del gatto.  
_Vaffanculo, Zayn,_ pensa, passandosi una mano fra i capelli scompigliati, sospirando sonoramente e versando l'acqua calda nella tazza già contenente la bustina di tea. Aggiunge due cucchiaini di zucchero e mischia il tutto lentamente, poco interessato e distratto. Pensa a Zayn, a quanto male faccia anche solo ricordare della vita con lui, dopotutto sono passate appena ventiquattro ore. Pensa che sia stupido, in realtà, struggersi per una persona del genere, una persona che gli ha chiesto di scegliere fra lui ed un animale. Con che coraggio, poi? Certo, avrebbe potuto accontentarlo, sbattere Harry in un gattile e tornare a vivere la sua vita di coppia, ma dopo? Chi gli avrebbe ridato indietro l'affetto di quel micio grigiastro? Chi gli avrebbe leccato il naso durante la notte, per svegliarlo? Chi gli avrebbe strofinato il collo con la testa pelosa? Chi, se non quel piccolo essere, sarebbe riuscito a ricordargli i suoi genitori e a strappargli un sorriso anche nei momenti peggiori? Probabilmente nessuno, e Louis non sarebbe mai riuscito ad accontentare il suo, ormai ex, ragazzo. Forse avrebbe dovuto essere più attento, assicurandosi che Harry fosse fuori dalla sua stanza ogni qualvolta lui si trovasse in atteggiamenti intimi con Zayn, ma non era colpa sua se, puntualmente, si ritrovava catturato dalle labbra del moro e dalle sue dita sottili che tracciavano la sua pelle abbronzata.  
«Ehi, Lou!» la voce di Harry arriva dritta alle sue orecchie, facendolo sobbalzare appena, risvegliandolo dai propri pensieri. Lo guarda per qualche secondo, sorseggiando il suo tea e tornando poi ad osservare il tavolino davanti a sé.  
Il riccio fa qualche passo verso di lui, la testa leggermente piegata di lato e gli occhi verdi e grandi, pieni di curiosità.  
«Come stai?» gli chiede Harry, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e passandosi una mano fra i capelli, spostandoseli dalla fronte. Louis non risponde, semplicemente salta giù dal marmo della cucina e si sposta verso il salotto, come se nulla fosse. Harry gli è subito dietro, a qualche passo di distanza, lo sguardo ora preoccupato e le dita a torturare la stoffa di uno dei maglioni di Louis.  
Il castano alza leggermente la testa e lo osserva per qualche istante, pensando che forse dovrebbe comprare ad Harry qualcosa di adatto al suo corpo, i suoi vestiti gli stanno tremendamente stretti e si ritroverà presto con il guardaroba _troppo largo_. Dio, si sente _pazzo_. Harry non può davvero essere una persona umana, come diamine è possibile? Si pizzica nuovamente il braccio, quindi, constatando che no, non sta sognando.  
«Lou? Com'è andata ieri a lavoro?» domanda il riccio, sedendosi sul pavimento, stiracchiandosi lievemente e sbadigliando, strizzando poi gli occhi e storcendo appena il naso, proprio come quando era una piccola palla di pelo. Louis lo trova adorabile, ma si costringe a scacciare dalla testa quel pensiero perché è troppo strano, deve ancora trovare una soluzione a tutto questo casino e non sa esattamente dove sbattere la testa.  
«E come sta Perrie? Non mi hai più detto niente» continua Harry, leccandosi il dorso della mano e passandoselo dietro alle orecchie, e Louis lo fissa con le labbra leggermente schiuse.  
«E Lottie? Lottie come sta?» s'illumina il moro, sorridendo ampiamente. «Mi manca, quando andiamo a trovarla?» aggiunge, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre, lo sguardo speranzoso ed eccitato allo stesso tempo. E Louis non riesce a spiccicare parola, troppo incredulo e confuso. È tutto così strano che, se non fosse sicuro che la figura davanti a sé sia reale, penserebbe di essere finito in un telefilm di scarso livello.  
«Lou? Perché non mi rispondi?» Harry lo guarda nuovamente preoccupato, avvicinandosi di qualche centimetro al divano.  
«Eh?» dice a quel punto Louis, risvegliandosi dalla miriade di immagini e pensieri nella sua testa. «Oh, sì. Bene» mormora poi, poggiando la tazza di tea sul tavolino e lasciandosi andare contro allo schienale del divano, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Harry scrolla le spalle, continuando ad inondarlo di parole, di domande e di affermazioni di cui Louis non riesce a percepire nulla, se non qualche suono ovattato e lontano, come se si fosse estraniato dal mondo intero e si trovasse in uno stato di dormiveglia perenne. E l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare, in quel momento, è la voce del riccio. Perché è bassa, quasi gutturale, ma armoniosa allo stesso tempo. L'ascolterebbe per ore, se potesse, nonostante tutti questi suoni gli stiano facendo venire un gran mal di testa. _Dio_ , Harry parla troppo, davvero, ed è così bisognoso di attenzioni che solo ora, effettivamente, capisce che Zayn aveva ragione. Non a volerlo sbattere fuori di casa, certo, ma su tutto il resto. Non gli dispiace, però, seppur al momento non sappia a che Santo rivolgersi.  
«Lou, ma non sei in ritardo?» chiede il riccio dopo quella che sembra un'eternità, lo sguardo puntato verso l'orologio su una delle pareti del salotto e la testa piegata lievemente di lato. Louis si gira verso lo stesso punto e «Cazzo!» sbotta, alzandosi velocemente e correndo verso la camera da letto, togliendosi il pigiama ed infilandosi alla meno peggio la divisa da lavoro.  
Harry ridacchia, seguendolo e balzando sul suo letto, per poi «Non cambierai mai, eh?» dire, accovacciandosi su se stesso, continuando a guardarlo. E Louis si volta, in quel momento, sospirando pesantemente, studiando la sua figura, prima di recuperare il portafogli e le chiavi della macchina dal comodino.  
Si avvicina alla porta della stanza, quindi, e «Tu. Qui finché non torno» borbotta, dirigendosi verso l'ingresso per infilarsi le scarpe.  
Harry gli è subito dietro e «Dove vuoi che vada?» dice, sorridendo.  
Louis scuote semplicemente la testa, buttando un'occhiata veloce allo specchio adiacente alla porta, sistemandosi i capelli. «Lascia perdere» sussurra, prima di aprire l'uscio ed uscire.  
«Ciao, Lou!» lo saluta il riccio, una volta chiusa la porta alle sue spalle. Sospira, stringendosi nella felpa che indossa e correndo giù per le scale, sicuro che il capo lo licenzierà per via dell'ennesimo ritardo. Tutta colpa di Harry e... _di Harry_.  
Quasi inciampa, arrivando all'ultimo gradino; si aggrappa al corrimano per qualche secondo, quindi, e socchiude gli occhi cercando di riprendersi.  
_È assurdo, non può essere la realtà,_ pensa, mentre esce svelto dal palazzo e corre verso la sua auto.  
_È soltanto uno stupido incubo_ , ragiona fra sé e sé, mettendo in moto il mezzo e facendo retromarcia.  
_Quando tornerò a casa, Harry sarà la solita palla di pelo e mi accoglierà saltandomi in braccio_ , continua, accendendo la radio e lasciandosi distrarre dalla voce di Nick Grimshaw, mentre parla di questo o quel cantante. Spera solo che la giornata passi in fretta e che possa dimenticare _tutto_.

 

 

 

 _Il mio Louis profuma di buono._  
Si appallottola su se stesso, stringendosi in uno dei maglioni di Louis. Li adora, davvero, seppur siano un po' piccoli per lui. Lo fanno sentire protetto, più delle quattro mura in cui vivono.  
_Non vedo l'ora che torni a casa._  
Sbadiglia e si stiracchia appena, cercando di non cambiare posizione. Non vuole che la _scia_ di Louis sparisca per via dei suoi movimenti.  
_Era strano, stamattina. Di sicuro è colpa di Zayn._  
S'imbroncia, al pensiero, e storce il naso. Quel ragazzo non gli è mai piaciuto, sin dal primo giorno in cui ha messo piede nel _loro_ appartamento.  
_Il mio Lou non merita di stare male. Dovrebbe sorridere costantemente._  
Non vorrebbe mai vederlo con il broncio o con le lacrime agli occhi. Davvero. Sa che non è ciò di cui Louis ha bisogno, e vorrebbe solamente renderlo felice.  
_È bellissimo, il mio Louis._  
E lo pensa veramente, mentre si stringe ancora di più nella stoffa aderente che gli circonda il busto.

 

 

 

 _«Quattro giorni» sussurra, «Quattro giorni e sarà tutto finito» continua, camminando a grandi falcate lungo il perimetro del salotto._  
_Osserva le foto appese alle pareti, si perde nei ricordi di tempi felici, di quando poteva stringere il suo bambino fra le braccia, ancora troppo piccolo ed ingenuo per capire come funzionasse il mondo, ed ora intrappolato in un corpo non suo, legato a qualcosa di troppo grande per chiunque, solamente e stupidamente per colpa sua._  
_«Finalmente sarà libero» mormora ancora, pensando che, dopo ben ventitré anni, la maledizione stia giungendo al termine. I Pianeti saranno finalmente allineati._  
_Sorride appena, recuperando un foglio di carta da uno dei cassetti dell'enorme mobile che occupa metà della parete, afferra anche una penna e si siede al tavolo, mordendosi le labbra. Cerca le parole adatte, ma non sa esattamente da dove cominciare. È troppo da rivelare in sole poche righe, ma deve riuscirci. È giusto che Louis ed il suo bambino sappiano la verità, soprattutto quest'ultimo; e deve, in qualche modo, ringraziare la famiglia Tomlinson per essersi presa cura di Harry, per averlo accolto in casa loro e per averlo tenuto al sicuro._  
_Comincia a scrivere, quindi, cancellando e riportando ripetutamente gli stessi pensieri su carta, mentre qualche lacrima solca le sue guance lievemente truccate. Pensa e ripensa a come sarebbe potuto essere, se solo fosse stata meno sciocca e più prudente. Pensa a come avrebbe potuto essere la sua vita, se solo avesse avuto il suo bambino attorno, fra sorrisi e carezze, fra affetto e pianti in piena notte. Pensa a come tutto sarebbe stato più semplice e felice, ma non può cambiare il passato, non può tornare indietro e riprendersi la sua vera vita in mano. Se lo merita, in fondo, perciò riprende a scrivere, non prima di aver socchiuso gli occhi per qualche momento, cercando di calmarsi e concentrarsi su ciò che ha da dire._

 

 

 

Si stiracchia e sbadiglia sonoramente, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca, mentre si dirige verso l'ingresso dopo aver sentito il campanello suonare. Si era quasi addormentato davanti alla televisione, ma evidentemente la sfortuna lo perseguita.  
Dà una breve occhiata dallo spioncino e nota che Anne, l'adorabile vecchietta della porta accanto, sta pazientemente aspettando con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra ed un pacco fra le braccia. Corruga la fronte, quindi, ed apre l'uscio, salutando la donna ed invitandola ad entrare.  
«Come stai, Anne?» chiede, mentre le sfila dalle mani l'enorme scatola, poggiandola poi sul pavimento. Anne gli sorride, ringraziandolo mentalmente, e «Bene, giovanotto, solo molto stanca. Tu, invece?» risponde, accomodandosi sul divano.  
Louis sospira, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, sedendosi sulla poltrona poco distante. «Sfinito, ma di certo non posso lasciare il lavoro» si lamenta, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale, per poi «Come posso esserti utile?» domandare, ricordandosi dell'involucro che la donna stingeva a sé poco prima.  
«Mi chiedevo se potessi aiutarmi a montare questo mobiletto. Ci ho provato in tutti i modi ma, sai, la vecchiaia!» dice Anne, ridendo di se stessa.  
Il castano scuote la testa e «Vecchiaia? Spero tu stia scherzando!» afferma, sorridendo ampiamente. «E non preoccuparti, ci penso io» aggiunge, alzandosi velocemente ed inginocchiandosi accanto al pacco già aperto, sbirciandoci dentro. Quel gesto, improvvisamente, gli ricorda di quando i suoi genitori gli hanno regalato Harry, la mattina di Natale di tanti anni fa. _È passato così tanto tempo_.  
«Sei davvero gentile, Louis» pronuncia Anne, guardandolo per qualche secondo, prima di spostare la sua attenzione a ciò che la circonda, nonostante in quella casa ci sia già stata. «Peccato che, al giorno d'oggi, non siano tutti come te! Sono sicura che chi ti sposerà, sarà veramente fortunato» aggiunge, poco dopo.  
Louis sbuffa una risata, mentre con le mani cerca di comporre il piccolo mobile. «Tutto sta nel trovare quello giusto» mormora, aggrottando le sopracciglia e passandosi una mano sulla fronte, neanche stesse veramente sudando.  
«Lou? Chi è alla porta?» Harry li raggiunge in salotto, la voce assonnata e le dita a stropicciarsi gli occhi. «Non dirmi che è Zayn!» dichiara, imbronciandosi leggermente, per poi incrociare le braccia al petto.  
Il liscio lo guarda per qualche secondo, un sorriso dolce sulle labbra ed una voglia improvvisa di abbracciarlo. «No Harry, non è Zayn. È soltanto Anne» gli risponde, facendogli segno di raggiungerli e di sedersi sulla poltrona. Si sente un po' stupido e, a dire il vero, ancora scombussolato, ma ha imparato a convivere con la presenza del _nuovo_ Harry, seppur siano passati solo pochi giorni. È adorabile, lo ammette, forse anche più di prima.  
Il riccio lo ascolta e si rannicchia su se stesso, poggiando la testa sulle ginocchia e girandosi verso Anne che, in quel momento, ha una mano poggiata sul petto, la bocca lievemente dischiusa e gli occhi lucidi. Harry corruga la fronte e «Signora Anne, è tutto okay?» chiede, attirando anche l'attenzione di Louis che, dopo essersi assicurato che il moro si fosse seduto, era tornato a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro.  
«Anne, che succede?» domanda preoccupato, lasciando cadere il cacciavite per terra ed avvicinandosi cautamente.  
La donna scuote semplicemente la testa e «Nulla, sul serio, solo _ricordi_ , suppongo» sussurra, puntando lo sguardo su Harry che le sorride, posandole una mano sulla gamba, come a rassicurarla silenziosamente.  
Louis si mordicchia le labbra e lascia la stanza, dirigendosi in cucina per recuperare un bicchiere d'acqua per la donna. Prende velocemente un bicchiere dallo scaffale sopra il lavandino e lo riempie, tornando poi sui suoi passi. Harry sta ancora sorridendo quando «Qualsiasi cosa sia, Lou mi ha insegnato che andrà tutto bene, quindi non preoccuparti, signora Anne» dice, voltandosi poi verso di lui e riservargli lo stesso sorriso. Anche Anne nota la sua presenza e lo guarda, ringraziandolo silenziosamente per il bicchiere d'acqua, dopo averglielo passato ed essersi assicurato che stesse veramente bene. Osserva i due, quindi, notando una certa somiglianza fra i loro visi, gli stessi occhi verdi e le fossette leggermente accennate a bucargli le guance. È impossibile, però, che Anne ed Harry siano legati; insomma, fino a poco tempo prima non sapeva nemmeno che quest'ultimo fosse umano! Solo... si somigliano davvero ed è _strano_. Perciò scaccia via quel pensiero e ricomincia a montare il mobiletto, ormai completo, lasciando Anne in balia delle chiacchiere di Harry.  
La donna pare tranquillizzarsi dopo poco, tenendo sempre lo sguardo fisso in quello di Harry che le racconta di come Louis lo spazzola e lo aiuta a fare il bagno. Sgrana gli occhi, quindi, e «Harry? Harry, cosa stai dicendo?» dice velocemente, grattandosi la nuca. «Anne, non farci caso. Gli do solamente una mano a pettinare quell'ammasso di ricci» aggiunge, sorridendole nervoso.  
«Non preoccuparti, lo capisco. Quando mio figlio era piccolo, aveva gli stessi capelli» lo rassicura Anne, sorridendogli di rimando e tornando a prestare attenzione alle parole di Harry che, in quel momento, ha portato le ginocchia al petto e ci ha appoggiato sopra il mento, mentre si perde in una miriade di discorsi che, alle sue orecchie, non hanno un vero e proprio senso, ma ad Anne sembrano interessare, perciò non se ne preoccupa più di tanto.  
Si volta nuovamente e finisce di montare il mobiletto in poco tempo mentre i pensieri finiscono involontariamente su Harry e sul suo tono di voce.  
_È davvero surreale,_ ragiona per l'ennesima volta, _com'è possibile che un gatto si trasformi in umano dal nulla?_  
Stringe forte fra i denti il labbro inferiore e scuote la testa. _Forse sono pazzo e tutto questo è frutto della mia immaginazione_ , pensa ancora, pizzicandosi lievemente un braccio per constatare che no, non è pazzo. Quindi scrolla le spalle e si lascia stordire dal tono roco delle parole di Harry, immaginandolo in situazioni differenti e no, no, no. Non va affatto bene. È Harry, dopotutto, quindi non potrebbe mai vederlo diversamente dal suo gatto, seppur lo trovi bellissimo e... no. Zayn, deve pensare a Zayn e al modo in cui gli ha spezzato il cuore. Deve riprendersi al più presto o cercare di riconquistarlo, in qualche modo.  
Ne avrebbe l'opportunità, effettivamente, ora che il suo _gatto_ non avrebbe nessun modo per interromperli ed interferire con la loro storia.  
Anne gli picchietta una spalla con le dita e «Louis? Hai finito, sì?» dice, indicando il piccolo pezzo d'arredamento finalmente completo.  
Il castano annuisce e le sorride, accettando i ringraziamenti e la pioggia di complimenti che ne sussegue, mentre accompagna la donna alla porta e la saluta con un cenno della mano. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, però, quando nota che Harry la sta abbracciando, passandole una mano sulla schiena ed accarezzandola lievemente, mentre le sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio. Un senso di gelosia, per chissà quale assurdo motivo, lo invade e lo porta a storcere il naso e ad incrociare le braccia al petto nell'attesa.  
_Che mi prende?,_ chiede a se stesso, fissando la scena con sconcerto.  
«Stammi bene, Harry» sussurra la donna, prima di uscire definitivamente dall'appartamento di Louis e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Harry si gira e gli sorride, mostrando la sua dentatura perfetta. Se aguzza la vista, può ancora intravedere i canini leggermente appuntiti.  
«Posso avere del latte?» chiede quest'ultimo, sfoderando due adorabili fossette in cui Louis vorrebbe affondare le dita. Ed istintivamente lo fa, scacciando via le paranoie e tutti i pensieri che lo fanno sentire stupido, e soprattutto pazzo.

 

 

 

«Da quant'è che non dormi, Lou?» chiede Perrie studiandolo con lo sguardo, mentre si lima le unghie.  
Louis sospira e affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore, passandosi svogliatamente una mano fra i capelli. «Non è che non dormo» dice, puntando lo sguardo sul pavimento. «È che lo faccio male, capisci? Mi sveglio ogni mezz'ora e... non lo so» continua, socchiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo.  
_«Lou»_ lo richiama la ragazza, costringendolo ad alzare nuovamente lo sguardo e puntarlo nel suo, mentre quest'ultima sospira e «Non ti fa bene, lo vuoi capire? Insomma, sembri uno zombie, hai la testa chissà dove, e per cosa poi? Per un coglione che non sa cosa si sta perdendo» lo sgrida, incrociando le braccia e lasciando cadere la lima per unghie su una confezione d'acqua.  
«Lo so, _lo so_. Ma cosa posso farci? Non è colpa mia se mi manca. Non è colpa mia se lo vorrei di nuovo con me. Non è colpa mia se vorrei nascondermi fra le sue braccia e farmi stringere il più possibile. Non è colpa mia, non lo è!» sbotta Louis, facendo scivolare le braccia lungo i fianchi, cercando mentalmente la forza per scacciare le lacrime che minacciano di uscire. Non vuole piangere, non vuole mostrarsi debole, non vuole stare male.  
«Vieni qui» dice Perrie, dopo aver sospirato ed essersi avvicinata lentamente a lui. Lo guarda negli occhi per qualche secondo, prima di allacciargli le braccia al collo e stringerlo a sé, cercando di rassicurarlo in qualche modo. «Andrà tutto bene, Lou» sussurra, portando una mano ad accarezzargli la schiena, un po' come farebbe una mamma con il proprio bambino.  
Louis tira su con il naso e si lascia andare, facendosi cullare dalla ragazza mentre i suoi pensieri sono un vortice di confusione, di tristezza e di rabbia. Zayn gli manca, gli manca davvero, e non sa più cosa fare.  
Ha provato a chiamarlo per giorni interi, ha lasciato messaggi sulla sua segreteria telefonica e gli ha inviato un'infinità di sms, ma niente. Zayn sembra sparito nel nulla, e non è colpa sua se non riesce a far altro che pensare a lui, alle sue labbra, alle sue mani ed ai suoi occhi.  
«Perrie?» la richiama ad un certo punto, la voce leggera e quasi inudibile. Perrie gli bacia la fronte e «Sì?» risponde, stringendolo ancora un po' a sé.   
«Credi che tornerà?» domanda poi, poggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla e pensando a quanto dura sia sopportare il dolore dovuto ad una rottura, come sia difficile prendersi cura di un cuore spezzato.  
«Non lo so, Lou, non lo so» mormora la ragazza, sospirando appena ed accarezzandogli i capelli lievemente, provando a fargli capire che no, non è da solo e può contare su di lei. E Louis n'è più che consapevole, ma in quel momento vorrebbe solo che Zayn tornasse indietro, che gli lasciasse un bacio leggero sulle labbra e che gli dicesse che possono ricominciare daccapo e lasciarsi i vecchi problemi alle spalle.  
«Mi manca» dice ancora una volta, chiudendo le dita di una mano a pugno e portandola vicino agli occhi, stropicciandoli piano uno dopo l'altro, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime e di calmarsi. Fallisce miseramente, però, perché la situazione è _troppo_ da sopportare, quindi «C-credi che potresti s-sostituirmi, oggi? N-non me la sento d-di rimanere qui» aggiunge, aggrappandosi a Perrie come se dal suo corpo dipendesse la sua stessa vita.  
La ragazza dai capelli lilla sospira ed annuisce, lasciandogli un altro bacio fra i capelli, sussurrandogli nuovamente che tutto, presto o tardi, andrà per il verso giusto e «Sì, non preoccuparti. Ti copro io, Lou» lo rassicura infine, cullandolo per qualche altro secondo, prima di accarezzargli una guancia con il dorso della mano e salutarlo con un tocco leggero sulla sua fronte, cancellando poi l'impronta di rossetto con le dita. E anche se quel ragazzino smunto non ci avrebbe mai creduto, Perrie è certa che in un modo o nell'altro le cose si aggiusteranno.  
Le cose si aggiustano _sempre._

 

 

 

 _Louis è furioso._  
_Annoda le braccia al petto e finge di non sentire sua madre che «Amore? Amore, cos'è successo?» gli chiede, seguendolo a passo svelto dentro casa._  
_Sbuffa, alzando li occhi al cielo, ringhiando un «Niente!» prima di sparire su per le scale e chiudersi dentro la sua stanza._  
_Una volta dentro si sfila lo zaino e lo getta malamente per terra, fregandosene del disordine che andrà a creare. Si sente umiliato ed è tutta colpa di Liam e della sua stupidità._  
_Lo sanno tutti che, quando una persona si tiene in equilibrio sullo skateboard ed è in procinto di fare un salto su una delle tante rampe presenti allo Skate Park, non gli si dovrebbe stare in mezzo ai piedi ed aspettare che il suddetto individuo finisca le proprie acrobazie e sia su terreno più stabile. Ma no, Liam deve sempre rovinare tutto e fargli fare figure di merda davanti ai ragazzi più grandi ed ai suoi amici._  
_Ha quindici anni, cavolo! E non può permettere che succedano queste cose, non quando ne va della sua reputazione; per questo, una volta rialzatosi da terra e aver controllato che tutto fosse a posto, si era scagliato addosso all'amico e lo aveva spintonato, facendolo finire col sedere per terra. Da lì era stato tutto un susseguirsi di calci e pugni – fin troppo leggeri a suo avviso – finché l'intervento di Niall non li aveva costretti a dividersi e ad andare ognuno per la propria strada._  
_Avrebbero potuto risolvere la questione, come succede sempre nel loro gruppetto, ma la rabbia e la voglia di chiudersi in se stesso, lo hanno portato a non voler sentire ragioni e a correre via._  
_Sospira pesantemente e si butta sul letto, sfilandosi poi le scarpe aiutandosi con la punta dei piedi. Appoggia la testa su uno dei cuscini, grugnendo aggettivi poco carini nei confronti di Liam, pensando che d'ora in poi dovrà fare i conti con le occhiate derisorie che gli verranno lanciate contro ogni volta che salirà sul suo skateboard e tenterà anche solo di spingersi da una parte all'altra dell'area designata appositamente, e non è pronto, non lo è mai stato. Ha sempre odiato essere al centro dell'attenzione, soprattutto in modo negativo, quindi rotola sulla schiena e fissa il soffitto, affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore, torturandolo e ricacciando indietro le lacrime._  
_Non gli importa nemmeno tanto, a dire il vero, ma è sempre stato uno di quei ragazzini che se la prendeva per ogni minima cosa, banale o meno che fosse. Sua madre ha provato un sacco di volte a spiegargli che avrebbe fatto meglio a modificare quel lato del suo carattere, almeno un pochino, ma non le ha mai dato ascolto; dopotutto, le persone non avrebbero dovuto accettarlo per ciò che è, pregi e difetti annessi?_  
_Un leggero fruscio attira la sua attenzione, costringendolo a spostare lo sguardo sul pavimento, dove giace una delle sue felpe. Si muove appena, facendogli aggrottare le sopracciglia; si mette a sedere e si sporge lievemente, allungando una mano verso il pezzo di stoffa, sollevandolo lentamente._  
_La testa di Harry, il suo gatto, spunta fuori dopo qualche secondo e «Meow» miagola, raggiungendo velocemente la sua mano, strusciandovisi contro per ricevere attenzioni._  
_«Non cominciare, Harry» sbuffa Louis, affrettandosi a tornare in posizione supina ed a contemplare il soffitto come se, in tutto quel bianco, vi fosse nascosta la risposta a tutte le domande dell'Universo._  
_Si copre il viso con un braccio, socchiudendo gli occhi, cercando di scacciare via le immagini del pomeriggio appena passato, quando il gatto gli balza in grembo, solleticandogli una porzione di pelle scoperta con le zampe. Sbuffa nuovamente, portando una mano sotto la pancia di Harry, spostandolo accanto a sé._  
_Il gesto pare non essere gradito dall'animale perché, con decisione, si aggrappa ad un lembo della sua maglietta con i denti, tirandola leggermente._  
_«Harry? Harry, smettila! Non sei un cane, lo vuoi capire?» borbotta Louis, scacciandolo via con una mano. Per via del movimento, involontariamente, fa strusciare il gomito contro le lenzuola, e solo in quel momento si rende conto di esserselo sbucciato. Impreca fra i denti – se Jay lo sentisse, probabilmente lo metterebbe in punizione per il resto dei suoi giorni – e lo sfiora con due dita, constatando che non sanguina e quindi può evitare di agitarsi o di scomodarsi per andare a cercare del disinfettante. Non è in fin di vita, quindi poco importa._  
_Riporta il braccio martoriato a coprirgli gli occhi e si mordicchia le labbra mentre Harry, evidentemente non contento, gli si arrampica sul petto e posa le zampe vicino al gomito, annusandolo._  
_«Meow» miagola nuovamente, prima di strusciare il naso contro l'arto e leccargli la ferita, facendolo sobbalzare appena._  
_La lingua ruvida di Harry gli fa il solletico, e nel giro di qualche secondo si ritrova a ridacchiare e a scoprirsi il volto._  
_Il micio lo guarda con la testa piegata leggermente verso destra, e dopo averlo studiato attentamente per una manciata di minuti, decide di camminargli fino al viso e posargli una zampa sulla guancia, come a richiamare nuovamente la sua attenzione._  
_«Cosa stai facendo, mostriciattolo?» ride Louis, prendendolo fra le mani, sollevandolo per guardarlo negli occhi. Harry, per tutta risposta, comincia a fare le fusa, finalmente contento._  
_«Vuoi sapere cos'è successo?» gli chiede dopo qualche secondo, sentendosi anche un po' stupido perché, suvvia, chi sano di mente parlerebbe con il proprio animale domestico?_  
_Harry miagola, quindi «Liam mi ha fatto cadere dallo skateboard, oggi pomeriggio, sai?» comincia, imbronciandosi appena. «Sarebbe dovuto rimanere da parte, invece no! Ha continuato a ronzarmi attorno come una stupida mosca, e prima di arrivare alla fine di una rampa sono caduto, sbucciandomi il gomito» continua, stendendo le labbra in una linea sottile. L'animale si agita fra le sue mani, sporgendosi nuovamente verso il suo viso. Posa le zampe sulla sua bocca, come a volerlo zittire, e fa strisciare la lingua sul suo naso. La scena è talmente assurda che, dopo aver spostato il gatto ed aver ripreso a respirare normalmente, Louis scoppia a ridere e continua a farlo per minuti interi, stringendosi poi al petto Harry che lo ripaga con delle rumorose fusa. A volte si chiede che cosa farebbe senza il suo gatto, senza quella piccola palla di tenerezza e buon umore che riesce sempre a strappargli un sorriso e ad alleggerirgli le giornate, anche quelle tempestose che non sembrano avere nemmeno uno spiraglio di luce._  
_Per questo lo scosta appena dal suo petto e lo riavvicina nuovamente al suo viso. Sorride dolcemente e gli bacia la testa una, due, tre volte prima di sfiorargli il naso con il suo e «Cosa farei senza di te, mh?» sussurrare, socchiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo._  
_A quel punto, Harry «Niente, cosa vorresti fare?» risponde con tono ovvio, e Louis sfarfalla le palpebre ripetutamente, fissando gli occhi verdi del micio che, come se nulla fosse, si lecca una zampa con fare annoiato._  
_Scuote la testa, quindi, adagiando Harry sul suo petto e stropicciandosi gli occhi con i pugni chiusi. «Forse cadendo ho sbattuto anche la testa» dice poco dopo, dando voce ai propri pensieri. «I gatti non parlano» aggiunge, osservando l'animale disteso ora sul suo addome che «Meow» miagola, facendolo ridacchiare fra sé e sé._

 

 

 

 _Che cos'è tutto questo baccano?_  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbuffa, infilando la chiave nella serratura. Sguscia nel suo appartamento e porta istintivamente le mani alle orecchie. La musica dei Rolling Stones è ad un volume insopportabile, ed Harry sta fumando.  
_Quante volte gli ho detto di smetterla?_  
Chiude l'uscio spingendolo con un piede e si avvicina velocemente al riccio che, completamente _nudo_ , sta spulciando una scatola piena di vecchi cd e vinili.  
«Harry? Harry, abbassa!» dice, alzando il tono della voce per farsi sentire. Quest'ultimo si gira, regalandogli un enorme sorriso, per poi obbedire e «Lou, sei a casa!» gracchiare, portando due dita alle labbra che afferrano la sigaretta dopo aver aspirato brevemente. Spalanca poi le braccia, pronto a salutarlo com'è solito fare, ma Louis lo ferma con un movimento brusco della mano.  
«Non ti azzardare» sbotta, poggiando i pugni serrati sui fianchi. «Cos'è tutto questo casino, eh?» continua, alzando gli occhi al cielo quando Harry, noncurante del suo tono arrabbiato, scrolla le spalle.  
«Ti rendi conto che sono passati quattro mesi e ancora non hai imparato a riordinare il _tuo_ caos?» aggiunge ancora, socchiudendo le palpebre per calmarsi. «E poi, per favore, potresti infilarti dei fottuti vestiti addosso?»  
«Non pensavo ti desse così fastidio?» risponde Harry, titubante, grattandosi distrattamente la nuca.  
Louis sospira frustrato, scuotendo la testa. «Dovresti cercarti un fottuto lavoro, lo sai? Con quello che guadagno non riesco a mantenerci entrambi» lo rimbecca, fissando lo sguardo in quello smeraldino del ragazzo dinoccolato che si passa una mano fra i capelli ricci. Schiude poi le labbra con l'intento di difendersi in qualche modo, ma Louis non gliene dà il tempo perché «Non basta più una cazzo di scatoletta da cento grammi per sfamarti, ne sei consapevole? E di certo non posso passare il mio tempo libero a pulire tutta questa merda» urla quasi, incrociando le braccia al petto e scuotendo nuovamente il capo.  
«Io...» mormora il riccio, puntando lo sguardo sul pavimento. «Mi dispiace» aggiunge, sfilandosi la sigaretta dalle labbra, per poi avvicinarsi al tavolino posizionato davanti al divano e spegnerla dentro il posacenere. Si siede poi sul tappeto e si porta le ginocchia al petto, poggiandovi il viso sopra.  
«Senti, Harry» dice, massaggiandosi il ponte del naso con due dita. «Ho intenzione di farmi una doccia, e quando torno questo casino dovrà essere sparito, chiaro?» ringhia, togliendosi le scarpe aiutandosi con la punta dei piedi, per poi dirigersi a passo svelto verso il bagno.  
Tira un sospiro di sollievo, una volta chiusosi la porta alle spalle. È maledettamente stanco ed Harry non è per niente d'aiuto. Lo adora, lo adora sul serio, ma pensa sia _davvero_ il momento adatto perché il riccio si dia da fare e collabori almeno un po'.  
Si spoglia lentamente, gettando i vestiti nella cesta dei panni sporchi e si guarda allo specchio per qualche secondo.  
_Cosa c'è che non va in me?_  
Lo pensa quotidianamente ormai, soprattutto quando rientra a casa e si trova davanti Harry in tutta la sua bellezza. Perché non è cieco. Harry è attraente e lui è tremendamente frustrato da quando Zayn ha deciso di tagliare ogni ponte.  
_Finirò all'inferno_ , pensa ancora, mentre socchiude gli occhi e si passa una mano fra i capelli castani. Li scompiglia appena e si chiede come farà a continuare _così_ senza impazzire.  
Sfarfalla poi le palpebre ed entra nella doccia, aprendo il getto dell'acqua che gli finisce addosso, fregandosene se ancora non ha raggiunto la temperatura adatta. Afferra il boccetto dello shampoo e ne versa un pochino sulla mano, portandola poi sulla testa e cominciando a massaggiare lentamente i capelli.  
Chiude gli occhi e sospira, mentre fa scivolare le dita leggermente callose sul viso e sul resto del suo corpo, indugiando appena sul bassoventre.  
_Sono davvero ridotto così male?_  
Lascia che l'acqua ormai calda scorra su di sé, mentre avvolge la propria erezione in una mano, accarezzandola lentamente e lasciandosi scappare qualche gemito leggero.  
_Fottuto, sono letteralmente fottuto,_ pensa affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore, aumentando il ritmo dei suoi gesti e lasciando andare la testa all'indietro, poggiandola contro il muro freddo. Non gli importa, però, ha bisogno di rilassarsi, di _soddisfarsi_ , e di certo non può raggiungere Harry in salotto e chiedergli di scoparlo. Non che gli manchi il coraggio, ma sarebbe _sbagliato_.  
_Sono attratto dal mio fottuto gatto._  
Non sa nemmeno perché ancora lo consideri tale, ma è difficile dimenticare tutti i momenti in cui lo ha stretto fra le braccia e coccolato fino ad addormentarsi. Per questo socchiude le labbra ed inarca la schiena, cambiando angolazione dei suoi movimenti e portando la mano libera al suo petto. Lascia che le dita si impossessino di uno dei suoi capezzoli e comincia a giocarci piano, espandendo il piacere in tutto il corpo minuto, mentre arriccia la punte dei piedi e viene scosso da un brivido.  
_Dovrei pensare a Zayn_ , continua imperterrita la sua mente. L'ennesimo ansito fuoriesce dalle sue labbra e «Cazzo» sussurra, sfiorandosi ripetutamente il glande con il pollice.  
_Dovrei pensare al suo corpo, a quanto mi manca la sua presenza e quanto stavo bene con lui, soprattutto a letto._  
Grugnisce quasi, mentre il respiro diventa affannato ed entrambi i capezzoli turgidi, sia per colpa dell'acqua che dei suoi tocchi ormai più rudi e bisognosi.  
_Dovrei accantonare l'idea di un Harry nudo e sudato su di me, magari fra le lenzuola impregnate del suo odore,_ pensa ancora, ancora e _ancora_ , facendosi sopraffare dal piacere regalandosi un _carissimo, sublime, agognato_ orgasmo, sporcando di bianco la parete del box doccia.  
Riapre gli occhi, sospirando pesantemente mentre si passa una mano sul viso e pensa di essere completamente fuori di testa. _Dio_ , è appena venuto pensando ad Harry, e a dire il vero non si sente nemmeno in colpa. Il riccio è snervante ed eccitante allo stesso tempo, e crede che, presto, si ritroverà a chiamare il manicomio per farsi internare.  
Si sciacqua velocemente, eliminando i residui di shampoo e di se stesso, rimanendo qualche secondo sotto il getto caldo, cercando di riprendersi e di scacciare via ogni pensiero _sbagliato_.  
Esce poi dalla doccia, afferrando l'accappatoio ed infilandoselo alla svelta, frizionandosi i capelli con la stoffa ruvida del cappuccio e lanciando un'occhiata al suo riflesso nello specchio.  
_Sono messo male, anzi malissimo,_ pensa scuotendo energicamente il capo, asciugandosi i piedi sul tappetino del bagno per essere sicuro di non scivolare una volta fatto un passo verso il corridoio che lo porta alla sua stanza da letto.  
Si stringe nell'accappatoio, cercando di imprimersi addosso il calore, mentre si avvicina al salotto e si volta appena, trovando Harry con una pila di CD in mano, il pantalone di una tuta addosso e lo sguardo basso. Sembra triste, forse per via del piccolo litigio fra di loro, ed istintivamente, Louis, si sente in colpa. Si ferma lì, poggiando una spalla contro lo stipite della porta mentre si perde ad osservarlo per qualche secondo, le guance arrossate ed i pensieri proiettati a ciò ch'è successo pochi minuti prima nella doccia.  
Sospira, mordendosi poi le labbra quando Harry alza lo sguardo e lo punta nel suo, aggrottando immediatamente le sopracciglia. Fa un passo verso la sua figura e «Tutto okay, Lou?» domanda, sorridendogli timidamente, come se avesse paura di dire o fare qualcosa di sbagliato e che possa farlo arrabbiare maggiormente.  
Louis scuote il capo, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento. «Lascia perdere» mormora, tornando sui suoi passi, raggiungendo velocemente la sua camera e chiudendovisi dentro.  
Si butta malamente sul letto, affondando la testa sul cuscino. Spera che Harry rimanga in salotto, che dorma sul divano come da un paio di giorni a questa parte e che non cerchi di avvicinarsi a lui. Non adesso almeno, non avrebbe nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia per cinque minuti filati.  
_Cosa c'è che non va in me?_  
Si sente stupido e _sporco_ , in un certo senso. Non è normale che pensi ad Harry a quel modo e... No, semplicemente _no_.  
Sbuffa, voltandosi per puntare lo sguardo al soffitto, arruffandosi i capelli con le dita minute. Si stringe maggiormente nell'accappatoio e cerca di scacciare via le immagini del riccio, della sua pelle lattea che vorrebbe marchiare, dei suoi addominali appena accennati e di quelle gambe chilometriche.  
_Al manicomio, finirò al manicomio!_  
Sobbalza appena sentendo un leggero bussare da dietro la porta. Sospira e scuote la testa.  
«Lou? Lou, posso entrare?» chiede Harry, picchiettando leggermente con le dita contro il legno.  
«Preferirei di no» mormora Louis, mettendosi su un fianco ed accovacciandosi su se stesso.  
«Sto entrando» lo avverte il riccio, facendogli alzare gli occhi al cielo. Possibile che non lo ascolti mai? A volte gli sembra di avere a che fare con un bambino e non con un adulto.  
«Lou? Ehi...» dice Harry, la voce bassa ed il labbro inferiore stretto fra i denti.  
Louis lancia un'occhiata sulla sua figura quel tanto che basta a fargli sentire uno strano movimento all'altezza dello stomaco. Torna poi a fissare la parete davanti a sé, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Harry si avvicina a lui, titubante. «Mi dispiace» sussurra, sedendosi ai piedi del letto ed osservandosi le mani giunte in grembo.  
«Puoi andartene, per favore?» domanda il castano, ormai esasperato. «Voglio rimanere solo» aggiunge dopo qualche secondo, azzardandosi a spostare lo sguardo sul riccio che sospira e scuote la testa.  
«No» si affretta a dire. «Davvero Lou, mi dispiace. Cercherò un lavoro, mi impegnerò sul serio. Ma non trattarmi così» mormora, voltando il capo ed incastrando gli occhi con i suoi. Gli sorride appena, poi, e porta anche le gambe sul letto, spostandosi poi dietro di lui.  
«Sono stanco, Harry. Sono mesi che dici le stesse cose, e indovina? Sei ancora qui a mettere a soqquadro casa _mia_ » sbotta, socchiudendo le palpebre.  
Harry emette un suono sorpreso, schiudendo le labbra e scuotendo nuovamente la testa. Nonostante Louis non sia in grado di vederlo, è più che certo che i suoi occhi abbiano perso quella scintilla di felicità che di solito li illumina.  
_Perché sto pensando a questo, ora? Dovrei essere arrabbiato!_  
«I-io» farfuglia Harry, allungando il braccio, avvolgendolo attorno a Louis, avvicinandolo al suo corpo. Posa qualche bacio sulla stoffa che lo copre, facendolo rabbrividire seppur non possa sentirlo sulla sua pelle.  
«Mi dispiace» continua il riccio, facendo scorrere le dita sulla sua pancia, superando l'ostacolo dell'accappatoio. Lo accarezza lentamente, quasi a volerlo tranquillizzare. E ci riesce, perché nel giro di pochi secondi Louis ha dimenticato tutto, anche il suo nome.  
«Non è con queste moine che mi farai passare l'arrabbiatura» dice poco convinto, spingendosi verso il corpo di Harry per farsi stringere più forte.  
Quest'ultimo lo accontenta, sfiorandogli il collo con la punta del naso, per poi lasciarvi qualche bacio leggero.  
Si sente patetico e debole, fin troppo. Non è mai stato in grado d'imporsi con lui, nemmeno quando aveva le sembianze di un gatto. Lo lasciava scorrazzare per casa come se ne fosse il padrone, gli permetteva di dormire con lui, sul cuscino accanto al suo. Ed ora non è da meno, non riesce ad allontanarlo, nonostante la rabbia sia ancora lì, nascosta sotto quello strato di dolcezza che lo avvolge in quel momento. Non crede sia affatto una cosa buona.  
Chiude gli occhi e sospira, mormorando un «'Notte», prima di poggiare istintivamente una mano su quella di Harry che ancora si muove lenta sul suo stomaco piatto.  
Il riccio sorride, può sentirlo sulla sua pelle adesso, e «Buonanotte, Lou» dice, lasciando l'ennesimo bacio lì, fra la spalla e la mascella.  
_Non posso continuare così, non posso e basta._

 

 

 

«Lou? Lou, sei tu?» domanda Harry non appena mette piede nell'appartamento.  
Louis scuote la testa, ridacchiando appena. «Chi vuoi che sia, Harry?» gli risponde, sfilandosi la felpa e riponendo le chiavi sulla mensola accanto alla porta. Lancia un'occhiata alla sua immagine riflessa nello specchio poco distante e sospira, preparandosi al peggio. Spera solo che il riccio si sia contenuto, questa volta, e che non abbia messo troppo in disordine la casa. Non è pronto a duplicare la sua dose di lavoro, non oggi almeno; è troppo stanco e vorrebbe solamente gettarsi sul letto e farsi inghiottire dalle coperte.  
«Ho una bellissima notizia!» esclama Harry, raggiungendolo a grandi passi, quasi saltellando. È raggiante, nota Louis, tant'è che gli è impossibile non sorridere nell'osservarlo.  
_Adorabile, fottutamente adorabile._  
«Cos'è successo?» domanda poi, superandolo e raggiungendo la cucina per prepararsi un tea caldo. Pensa di meritarselo, dopo essere stato a contatto con tutti quei ragazzini maleducati e rumorosi che non hanno smesso un secondo d'infastidirlo durante il suo turno. Se non ci fosse stata Perrie a fermarlo, probabilmente li avrebbe uccisi con le sue stesse mani.  
Harry gli è subito dietro, si siede sul marmo della cucina e gesticola velocemente. «Ho trovato un lavoro! Questa mattina sono uscito di casa per andare a comprare lo zucchero, e a proposito, grazie per avermi lasciato i soldi sul tavolo» comincia, il tono di voce eccitato ed un sorriso ampio ad illuminargli il viso.  
«Quindi sono entrato da Tesco, quello all'angolo della strada, hai presente?» continua, aspettando una risposta da parte sua.  
Louis in quel momento lo prenderebbe a calci perché, beh, è ovvio che abbia presente dove si trovi il Tesco. Ci fa la spesa da quando ne ha memoria!  
«Mmhm» mormora quindi, facendogli segno di continuare.  
«C'erano un sacco di annunci all'entrata, dove c'è anche il piccolo bar; e niente, ho dato un'occhiata perché voglio aiutarti» si ferma qualche secondo per sorridergli, abbassando leggermente lo sguardo. «E lì ho trovato anche il numero di un vivaio che cerca del personale ed ho chiamato! Una gentilissima signora mi ha chiesto di presentarmi lì nei prossimi giorni, così possiamo discutere e può spiegarmi in cosa consisterebbe il lavoro!» aggiunge poi, battendo le mani come fosse un bambino di cinque anni.  
Louis scuote la testa, trovandolo irrimediabilmente tenero. «Sono contento per te, H» dice, dopo qualche minuto speso a pensare alla sua ingenuità. Insomma, cosa mai si potrà fare in un vivaio?  
«Sì?» chiede il riccio, arrossendo appena, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio.  
«Sì, e se devo essere sincero, sono piuttosto orgoglioso di te in questo momento» lo informa, prendendo un sorso di tea dalla tazza bollente dopo averci soffiato sopra.  
Harry scende dalla cucina con un balzo e lo avvolge immediatamente con le braccia, sussurrando un «Grazie» che lo fa rabbrividire ed aggrovigliare lo stomaco allo stesso tempo, costringendolo a staccarsi bruscamente dal suo corpo.  
_Sul serio, cos'ho fatto di male per meritarmi di prendere una cotta per il mio, ormai ex, gatto?_ domanda silenziosamente a se stesso; perché ormai se n'è reso conto, prova qualcosa per Harry e pensa sia assolutamente sbagliato. Non porterebbe a nulla di buono e di certo non ha intenzione di rovinare quello strano rapporto che li lega.  
Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, fissandolo preoccupato e «C'è qualcosa che non va, Lou?» chiede, indietreggiando appena. Deve aver notato il modo in cui si è irrigidito, perché «Stai bene?» continua, sfiorandosi il braccio con le dita nervosamente.  
Louis scuote la testa, mormorando un «Sono solo stanco» prima di riporre la tazza nel lavandino e scomparire nel corridoio, dirigendosi frettolosamente nella sua camera da letto.  
Sospira e si passa una mano fra i capelli lisci, li scompiglia appena e se li sposta dalla fronte, prima di avvicinarsi al letto e scostare le coperte. Si toglie poi i calzini e vi si infila sotto, socchiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo.  
_Non credo reggerò ancora per molto, in questa situazione,_ pensa sfarfallando le palpebre e fissando lo sguardo sul soffitto. Nota una piccola crepa lì, accanto al lampadario, e sbuffa. Gli toccherà passarci una mano di vernice, prima o poi.  
Si raggomitola su se stesso, dopo qualche secondo passato ad esaminare la situazione, a cercare un modo per liberarsi di quella strana attrazione che prova nei confronti di Harry, a rattoppare quelle piccole ferite che bruciano perché, per qualche assurdo motivo, si sente in colpa nei confronti di Zayn, nonostante quest'ultimo sia uscito dalla sua vita in punta di piedi, senza fare rumore.  
Un leggero bussare lo distrae, facendogli alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
_Perché non puoi farti i cazzi tuoi, per una buona volta?_  
La porta si apre ed Harry sguscia dentro, chiudendosela alle spalle. Non ce ne sarebbe bisogno, in quella casa ci sono sempre e solo loro due, dopotutto.  
«Che c'è?» sbuffa Louis, lanciandogli un'occhiata infastidita. Il riccio scrolla le spalle, raggiungendolo e sedendosi accanto a lui.  
Si guardano in silenzio, Louis con la voglia di strozzarlo ed Harry con un sorriso dolce che fa spuntare le fossette per cui Louis ha un debole.  
«Posso stare qui con te?» chiede il moro, schiudendo ripetutamente le palpebre.  
Louis alza nuovamente gli occhi al cielo e «Se ti dico di no, te ne vai?» sputa inacidito, girandosi a pancia in giù, affondando il volto nel cuscino.  
Vorrebbe urlare, scalciare via le coperte come i bambini e prendere a pugni il muro. Si sente stupido perché, davvero, non è possibile che Harry sia così irritante e adorabile allo stesso tempo.  
_Non reggerò, me lo sento._  
Harry ridacchia, scuotendo il capo anche se il liscio non può effettivamente vederlo. «Certo che no» squittisce, arrampicandosi sul letto e mettendosi a cavalcioni sul suo corpo. Scosta le coperte dalla sua schiena e la sfiora lentamente con le dita.  
«Cosa stai facendo, Harry?» chiede Louis, irrigidendosi impercettibilmente.  
«Cosa credi che stia facendo?» sbuffa il riccio, sistemandosi meglio sul suo sedere, piegandosi leggermente e cominciando a massaggiare i suoi muscoli tesi. «Sto cercando di prendermi cura di te. Tu l'hai fatto con me per tutta la tua vita, e questo mi sembra un ottimo modo per ricambiare?» continua, mentre manipola la pelle a suo piacimento, facendolo sospirare appena, costringendolo a socchiudere le palpebre perché, anche se non lo ammetterà mai, concorda con Harry e pensa che questo sia _davvero_ un ottimo modo per ricambiare tutti questi anni spesi ad occuparsi di lui. Non che gli sia mai dispiaciuto, certo, ma è un essere umano e certe attenzioni lo fanno sentire _bene._  
Il riccio aumenta la pressione, emanando un piacevole calore che arriva a sfiorargli tutto il corpo, facendolo sorridere lievemente. Si abbassa, poi, per avvicinarsi al suo collo e prendere un respiro prima di «Rilassati, Lou» sussurrare.  
Rabbrividisce improvvisamente, affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore, mentre quello stesso _calore_ arriva dritto al suo bassoventre, risvegliando il suo amico nascosto dalla stoffa degli slip. Un gemito quasi inudibile scappa dalla sua bocca, facendolo irrigidire nuovamente, conscio di essersi appena esposto _troppo_.  
_Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo,_ pensa, sperando che Harry non ci abbia fatto caso e che decida improvvisamente di andarsene a dormire e di lasciarlo a risolvere il suo problema. Da solo.  
Trattiene il respiro, chiudendo gli occhi di nuovo e dandosi mentalmente dello stupido ripetutamente.  
«Dio, Lou! Non ti starai mica eccitando!» ride il riccio, resosi conto di ciò che è appena successo. Si accascia sulla sua schiena, quindi, solleticandogli il collo con i capelli, tremando per via della sua risata roca.  
Si ritrova ad arrossire, contento che Harry non possa vederlo, altrimenti potrebbe tranquillamente scavarsi una fossa e gettarvisi dentro di testa, tanto si sentirebbe in imbarazzo. Quindi «Vattene, Harry» ringhia, girandosi di scatto e facendo finire Harry sul pavimento, colto alla sprovvista.  
«Cos'ho fatto?» chiede infatti, l'espressione confusa ed il tono di voce leggermente triste per la sua reazione.  
«Vattene e basta!» sbotta, guardandolo di traverso. Sa che si sentirà in colpa per il resto della serata, ma non può affrontare questa situazione. Non adesso. E di certo avere Harry in camera da letto non aiuta affatto.  
Il riccio obbedisce, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento, lasciando la stanza in silenzio, con le labbra che tremano appena.  
Louis afferra un cuscino e se lo schiaccia sul viso, sperando di soffocare e _morire_. È certo che, se non riuscirà ad uccidersi da solo, lo farà tutta la frustrazione sessuale che sta accumulando da quando il suo fottuto gatto ha deciso di prendere sembianze umane, per chissà quale assurdo motivo.  
_Fottuta vita. Fottuto Harry._

 

 

 

Infila la chiave nella toppa della serratura della porta d'ingresso, lanciando un'occhiata alla signora Reeds, la portinaia che da un paio d'anni ha preso il posto del vecchio signor Jones, uomo che lui non ha mai avuto il piacere di conoscere, ma da quanto gli ha raccontato Anne, la vicina, era una persona squisita e per bene, una di quelle con cui avresti scambiato volentieri quattro chiacchiere.  
La signora Reeds, vedendolo passare, lo ferma con un «Signor Tomlinson, hanno lasciato questa qualche giorno fa, per voi». Gli sorride, poi, porgendogli una busta da lettere azzurrina.  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia e «Chi l'ha lasciata?» domanda, prendendola fra le mani e studiandola attentamente. Non c'è mittente, solo un _Louis & Harry _scritto in maniera composta e ordinata.  
«La signora Cox, dell'appartamento 5A» risponde la donna, con un'alzata di spalle, rivolgendo poi la sua attenzione alle scartoffie presenti sul bancone della portineria.  
Louis annuisce, adocchiando per l'ennesima volta la busta che ha fra le mani e sospira. «Grazie, signora R» le sorride, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, dirigendosi a passo svelto verso il suo appartamento. Non prende l'ascensore, non ne ha voglia ed ha bisogno di prepararsi psicologicamente alla vista di Harry.  
Sono passate due settimane dal piccolo qui-pro-quo del massaggio, e nessuno dei due ha aperto bocca sull'accaduto. Louis di certo non lo avrebbe fatto, sente ancora le guance bruciare se soltanto ci ripensa.  
Arriva davanti alla porta di casa con il respiro leggermente affannato, la apre velocemente e sguscia dentro, sfilandosi la felpa e poggiando le chiavi sul ripiano lì accanto, come sempre. Si toglie anche le scarpe e si ferma, mordendosi le labbra.  
È curioso, maledettamente curioso, perciò osserva la lettera e sospira, tirandola fuori dalla busta, cominciando a leggerla.

 

 _Cari Louis ed Harry,_  
_vi starete sicuramente chiedendo il perché di questa lettera, ed io sono qui per spiegarvelo._  
_Per prima cosa, vorrei ringraziare te, Louis, perché involontariamente, sei riuscito ad alleggerire il peso che porto addosso da ormai troppi anni. Ti sei preso cura di Harry, dapprima gatto, e lo hai trattato come se fosse un fratello, quasi un figlio a volte. E te ne sono grata perché, purtroppo, non ho potuto farlo io stessa ed ora è troppo tardi._  
_Crederai che io sia pazza, ma non è così. Harry è il mio bambino, quel figlio perduto di cui ogni tanto ti ho parlato, senza mai darti troppi dettagli. Il perché è piuttosto ovvio, non ce n'erano._  
_E adesso... adesso che so che sta bene, che è tornato finalmente ad essere chi avrebbe dovuto essere sin dall'inizio, posso tirare un sospiro di sollievo e ringraziarti. Ringraziarti ancora, ringraziarti per sempre. Perché è grazie a te se lui ora ha un tetto sopra alla testa ed è felice. Quindi... grazie, Louis._  
_Ti devo un'altra spiegazione, però, e penso tu sappia di cosa sto parlando. Harry era un gatto, lo è stato sin dall'età di due anni e lo è rimasto fino a qualche mese fa._  
_Perché? È semplice. La mia stupidità, la mia testardaggine e la mia ingenuità da ragazza appena ventenne, mi hanno spinta a sfidare la sorte e la Luna._  
_Non immagini quanto io mi senta in colpa per averlo fatto e quanto io mi strugga ogni giorno per aver permesso che una cosa del genere succedesse al mio bambino, al mio Harry._  
_Purtroppo è successo, e le conseguenze le ha dovute pagare proprio lui, a causa mia. Quante volte ho sperato capitasse a me. Quante. Ma non potevo fare nulla per cambiare la sorte, dovevo solo aspettare e pazientare in silenzio che i Pianeti si allineassero di nuovo, così da spezzare quella maledizione. È per questo che Harry è tornato ad essere un umano, Louis, dopo ben diciotto lunghissimi anni._  
_Quindi, caro ragazzo, ti sarò grata per tutta la vita. Grazie, grazie davvero._

 

Louis si ferma qualche secondo, una lacrima solitaria gli scivola su una guancia. Porta istintivamente una mano sul cuore, stringendo forte la maglietta che indossa fra le dita, come se da quel gesto dipendesse la sua stessa vita.  
È scioccato, in senso buono, certo, ma non riesce a spiegarsi come mai Anne abbia taciuto per così tanto tempo. E sì, probabilmente l'avrebbe presa per pazza, qualche mese fa, ma non ora. Può soltanto immaginare cos'abbia dovuto passare la donna, come si sia sentita per tutti quegli anni.  
_Woah,_ pensa, passandosi due dita sotto agli occhi, scacciando via qualche altra lacrima involontaria. Sospira, poi, socchiudendo gli occhi solo un istante, prima di riportare lo sguardo sulla lettera.  
Sta per perdersi nuovamente nella lettura, quando la figura di Harry fa capolino in salotto, un grembiule bianco ad abbracciargli il corpo ed un sorriso smagliante sul volto. È bellissimo ed il cuore di Louis perde qualche battito, improvvisamente.  
Il riccio lo saluta con la mano, raggiungendolo a passo svelto. Louis ricambia il gesto, titubante ed Harry lo nota. Harry nota sempre tutto.  
«Che hai, Lou?» domanda infatti, aggrottando le sopracciglia e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Louis scuote semplicemente la testa, abbassando lo sguardo su quelle parole scritte ordinatamente.  
Sospira nuovamente e riprende a leggere, sotto lo sguardo curioso e preoccupato di Harry che, proprio per questo, scivola dietro di lui e adocchia la lettera, cominciando a leggere fra sé e sé.

 

 _E poi ci sei tu, Harry, il mio bambino._  
_Non immagini quanto io abbia sentito la tua mancanza, quanto tempo io abbia passato a piangere e a sperare che tutto finisse il prima possibile._  
_Per un periodo, all'inizio di tutto questo, ho creduto che non ti avrei mai rivisto, che non avrei avuto nessuna possibilità per constatare se la maledizione sarebbe mai andata via. E invece, poi, grazie a mia madre, siamo riuscite a trovare una soluzione: il gattile della nostra vecchia cittadina. Lì, lì saresti stato al sicuro per un po' e di sicuro qualcuno ti avrebbe adottato, prima o poi._  
_Noi non potevamo tenerti a casa, sarebbe stato strano per le persone che venivano a trovarci vederti lì, al posto del piccolo bambino con i ricci e le guance arrossate che giocava sul pavimento._  
_Quindi abbiamo aspettato giornate e nottate intere, finché i genitori di Louis, Jay e Mark non ti hanno adottato, regalandoti a quel bambino dalla capigliatura un po' strana e lo sguardo furbo. Non li ringrazierò mai abbastanza, perché tutti e tre si sono presi cura di te, ti hanno trattato bene e reso felice per quanto gli fosse possibile._  
_Ed ora guardati, Harry, sei bellissimo, sei forte ed hai un cuore enorme. Sei buono, lo sei davvero, e stai bene. Questo è l'importante, per me._  
_Ed ora, dopo tutto questo tempo, posso andarmene tranquilla, perché aspettavo solo il giorno in cui ti saresti ripreso in mano la tua vita da essere umano e non da semplice animale domestico. Quindi, abbi cura di te, bambino mio. E di Louis, come lui ha fatto con te sin da quando eri grande poco più di una spanna di una mano._

 

«Harry» sussurra Louis, voltandosi appena per guardarlo negli occhi.  
Il riccio ha gli occhi rossi, le lacrime che gli rigano le guance e gli angoli della bocca piegati verso il basso.  
«Harry» prova ancora, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione sfiorandogli il viso con le dita.  
«Era mia madre» mormora Harry, scuotendo lievemente il capo. Tira su con il naso, poi, e si passa una mano fra i capelli. «Era mia madre, Lou» aggiunge, guardandolo finalmente negli occhi.  
Istintivamente, Louis lo avvolge fra le braccia, stringendolo più che può. Non sa come si sente in quel momento, può solo immaginarlo ed in parte capirlo. Perché lui stesso è scioccato, leggermente scosso dalla notizia. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, nonostante già qualche volta avesse sospettato che fossero legati in qualche modo. Insomma, la somiglianza era veramente tanta, dopotutto.  
Si alza sulle punte, infilando le mani fra i suoi capelli, intrecciandoli con le sue dita come a volerlo tranquillizzare. E in parte ci riesce, perché Harry porta le braccia attorno al suo busto e lo stringe con egual forza, poggiando il capo nell'incavo del suo collo. Sospira, poi, tirando nuovamente su con il naso e «Grazie» sussurra.  
Louis sorride, scostandosi dal suo corpo per guardarlo ancora una volta. Annuisce, dopo qualche secondo, scivolando via dalla sua presa per afferrargli il polso e trascinarlo con sé sul divano.  
Una volta seduto, costringe il riccio a sederglisi quasi in braccio, mentre continua ad accarezzargli i capelli e a sussurrargli che tutto, presto o tardi, andrà per il verso giusto.  
«Lou» mormora Harry dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, passandosi due dita sotto agli occhi per scacciare via le lacrime. «Lou, era mia madre e non ho mai avuto la possibilità di _viverla_. Ed ora... ora chissà dov'è» aggiunge, scuotendo il capo per liberarsi di chissà quale pensiero.  
Louis lo abbraccia ancora, facendolo avvicinare maggiormente al suo copro, quasi fossero un'unica cosa. Lo culla lentamente, in modo dolce, come probabilmente avrebbe fatto Anne al suo posto, se solo fosse stata lì. Lo rassicura come può, cercando di fargli capire che lui è lì e non ha intenzione di andarsene. Mai. E questa cosa un po' lo spaventa, perché solo ora si rende conto di quanto Harry sia importante per lui, di quanto gli sia stato d'aiuto averlo nella sua vita, soprattutto nei momenti in cui non aveva nessuno su cui contare. Lo sente vicino, ma non fisicamente, come fossero connessi tramite fili invisibili; si sente libero quando è con lui. Libero di poter parlare, di poter essere se stesso. Si capiscono con un solo sguardo e questo è... _strano._ Strano perché non gli è mai capitato con nessuno prima, nemmeno con Zayn, nonostante abbiano passato insieme un anno e mezzo. E questo lo preoccupa, lo preoccupa davvero. Non può permettersi di perdere la testa per Harry, non può e basta.  
Scuote il capo, sospirando leggermente prima di lanciare un'occhiata ad Harry che si passa una mano fra i capelli e si mordicchia le labbra. Sorride appena e «Che dici, tea e nanna?» domanda, poggiando le labbra sulla sua fronte, sfiorandole lievemente.  
Il riccio annuisce, senza dire una parola e si alza in piedi, intrecciando le dita delle loro mani. Louis le guarda per qualche secondo e si morde la parte interna di una guancia, pensando che combacino perfettamente e che sembra siano fatte apposta per essere unite.  
Camminano l'uno accanto all'altro, le spalle che si sfiorano ed i respiri sincronizzati. Harry non si separa da lui nemmeno una volta arrivati in cucina, mentre Louis mette a scaldare l'acqua nel bollitore e recupera due bustine di tea e due tazze da una delle credenze.  
Lo osserva, ogni tanto, notando che lo sguardo del riccio è perso nel vuoto, fisso sul tavolino adiacente al muro. Vorrebbe poter scacciare via tutti quei pensieri, assorbirli ed affrontare i demoni che sicuramente lo stanno divorando. Perché sa che non è facile, non lo è per nulla, e può solo fargli sentire la sua presenza. Per questo rafforza leggermente la presa, accarezzandogli poi il dorso della mano lentamente. Vorrebbe vedere il suo sorriso, quello completo di fossette, quello che lo rende ancora più adorabile del normale. Vorrebbe stringerlo fino a fargli dimenticare tutto, alleggerendo tutta quella situazione. Per una frazione di secondo pensa che potrebbe distrarlo con un bacio, ma non servirebbe a nulla se non ad incasinare più del dovuto i pensieri che vagano dentro la sua, di testa.  
Sospira, versando l'acqua calda nelle due tazze, dopo averci infilato dentro le bustine di tea, mescola il tutto lentamente e ne porge una ad Harry che lo ringrazia con un sorriso appena accennato, quasi forzato.  
_Sei più bello quando sorridi, H,_ pensa sorseggiando la bevanda, puntando gli occhi sulle loro mani intrecciate un'altra volta.  
_Sorridi, H, sorridi per me._  
Bevono con calma, senza dire una parola, lasciandosi circondare da quel silenzio confortevole e assordante allo stesso tempo. Perché il nulla è dispettoso, amplifica il tuo dolore e ti lacera dentro, fino in fondo. E Louis vorrebbe solo che tutto passasse in fretta, che Harry torni ad essere il ragazzo logorroico e disordinato che lo fa impazzire ogni giorno, facendogli salire i nervi alle stelle nel giro di pochi secondi. Ma sa che ci vuole tempo, che deve assimilare la notizia datagli da Anne ed archiviarla nella sua mente.  
_Dovrei farlo anche io_ , pensa mentre ripone la tazza vuota nel lavandino, recuperando anche quella di Harry dalle sue dita affusolate che tremano appena.  
«Forza, andiamo a dormire» sussurra Louis, sorridendo al riccio che annuisce solamente, seguendolo a testa bassa, come se fosse un bambino a cui è stata affibbiata una punizione per essere stato disobbediente.  
Lo porta con sé nella sua stanza, intenzionato a farlo dormire lì, accanto a lui. Perché ne ha bisogno e rimanere da solo non gli sarebbe sicuramente d'aiuto. E vuole esserci, rassicurarlo maggiormente e tranquillizzarlo durante la notte, perché è sicuro che il suo sonno sarà tormentato, che si sveglierà parecchie volte.  
Scosta le coperte per entrambi e si sdraia, aspettando che Harry faccia lo stesso per poter coprire i loro corpi. Si avvicina a lui all'istante, abbracciandolo da dietro e stringendolo contro il suo petto, poggiando poi una mano sul suo addome, accarezzandolo piano.  
Harry tira su con il naso ed indietreggia leggermente, aderendo ancora di più contro di lui, portando poi le dita su quelle di Louis come fossero la sua àncora di salvezza in quel momento. E forse lo sono davvero, forse è così che deve essere.  
Il castano gli bacia la testa svariate volte prima di «Andrà tutto bene, H» sussurrare, poggiando poi il mento sulla sua spalla per poter osservare il suo profilo.  
Harry annuisce appena mentre si passa due dita sotto agli occhi, cercando di scacciare le lacrime che scendono indisturbate.  
Louis vorrebbe baciargliele via, una ad una, ma non crede sia la cosa giusta da fare in quel momento, nonostante la tentazione sia _tanta_.  
«Chiudi gli occhi, Harry. Focalizza i tuoi pensieri su qualcos'altro, mh?» dice, scostandogli qualche riccio dal collo per potervi posare le labbra, sfiorandogli la pelle lentamente. «Ci sono qua io» aggiunge poi, rafforzando la presa sul suo addome.  
Il riccio si rilassa impercettibilmente, facendo un cenno d'assenso flebile con il capo, obbedendo silenziosamente. Louis tira un sospiro di sollievo e «Ora dormi» mormora, facendo intrecciare involontariamente le loro gambe. «Buonanotte, H» sussurra ancora, prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare ai pensieri contrastanti che gli affollano la mente.

 

 

 

Scende dalla macchina e sorride, puntando lo sguardo verso l'alto per gustarsi il sole stranamente caldo di quel pomeriggio. Prende un grosso respiro e appoggia la schiena contro la macchina, socchiudendo le palpebre.  
È felice da qualche mese a questa parte, e crede di dover ringraziare Harry ed il suo essere costantemente allegro e aperto. Ogni volta che rientra a casa dopo di lui lo accoglie con un sorriso e le braccia spalancate, stringendolo poi a sé per qualche minuto, raccontandogli della sua giornata a lavoro o di qualsiasi cosa gli passi per la testa.  
Gliene è veramente grato, soprattutto quando il suo turno non va nel migliore dei modi e vorrebbe solamente staccare il cervello per il resto della sua esistenza; il riccio è davvero bravo a creare dei diversivi che riescono a distrarlo completamente, facendolo focalizzare su di lui e sui suoi occhi _troppo_ verdi.  
Certo, la loro convivenza non ha eliminato il suo _piccolo_ problema, anzi, tutto il contrario. L'attrazione verso Harry è aumentata spropositatamente e spesso e volentieri si è dovuto chiudere in bagno per soddisfarsi e togliere dalla sua testa le immagini del riccio e del suo corpo perfetto. Tutto sommato, però, non può lamentarsi.  
Harry è ora di grande aiuto per quanto riguarda le spese condominiali, e si preoccupa anche di fargli trovare il frigorifero pieno, sapendo bene che girare fra scaffali pieni di cose tutte uguali – ai suoi occhi – lo rende nervoso e gli fa perdere facilmente la pazienza. Ha anche imparato a lasciare meno disordine per casa e a pulire sempre dopo aver usato la cucina o qualsiasi altra stanza.  
Per questo, in quel momento, si trova davanti al vivaio in cui lavora. È passato a salutarlo, a dirgli che lo aspetta a casa e che si è fermato a comprare il gelato nel piccolo negozio Ben & Jerry's poco lontano dal _loro_ appartamento.  
Riapre gli occhi e si sistema i capelli, passandovi in mezzo le dita minute; si assicura poi di aver chiuso la macchina e s'incammina verso l'interno del grande negozio, fermandosi all'ingresso per chiedere dove fosse Harry.  
«Claire!» esclama, arrivando davanti al bancone posto di fronte alla porta. Sorride ampiamente osservando la proprietaria del vivaio che lo saluta con un «Louis! Che piacere vederti, cosa ci fai qui? Hai finalmente deciso di comprare una pianta?».  
«Oh no, la farei morire dopo cinque minuti, non è il caso» ride di se stesso, scuotendo appena il capo.  
«In realtà sono qui per Harry, puoi dirmi dov'è?» domanda, tamburellando le dita sulla superficie legnosa, affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore.  
La donna annuisce, acconciandosi i capelli ormai grigi in una coda di cavallo. «Lo puoi trovare nel reparto piante grasse assieme a Ben, caro. Ti ricordi di mio figlio Ben, non è vero?» lo informa, portando poi l'attenzione sui vari cataloghi che ha davanti a sé, rivolgendogli comunque un grosso sorriso.  
«Certo che lo ricordo, Claire. Grazie, comunque, vado a disturbarli per qualche minuto e poi torno a casa. Puzzo di fritto!» storce appena il naso, facendo ridere la donna che lo manda via con un gesto della mano, scuotendo la testa come se avesse davanti un altro dei suoi figli.  
Si allontana dal bancone con l'espressione pari a quella di un bambino che mette piede per la prima volta in un Luna Park; si sposta velocemente fra gli scaffali stracolmi di utensili per il giardinaggio e raggiunge la sezione in cui si trova Harry.  
Sente la sua risata e percorre quella sezione a passo svelto, un sorriso allegro sulle labbra e una strana voglia di abbracciarlo che gli invade tutto il corpo.  
Gira l'angolo ed è pronto a salutare il riccio e Ben, ma si ritrova ad assottigliare lo sguardo e ad incrociare le braccia al petto, notando il figlio di Claire troppo vicino ad Harry che, probabilmente ignaro del fatto che il ragazzo ci stia spudoratamente provando con lui, ha le dita strette attorno al suo braccio, mentre ride e ascolta attentamente ciò che Ben gli sta dicendo, quasi pendesse dalle sue labbra.  
Un senso di gelosia lo fa rabbrividire e tremare allo stesso tempo, tant'è che gira i tacchi ed esce velocemente dal vivaio, infilandosi in macchina e raggiungendo l'appartamento nel giro di poco tempo.  
_Come si permette?_ pensa, percorrendo le scale saltando qualche gradino, fregandosene del fatto che potrebbe cadere e spaccarsi l'osso del collo. Non gli importa in quel momento.  
Harry... Harry è Harry e lo sa. Ama il contatto fisico ed è ingenuo, talmente tanto da non saper decifrare determinati atteggiamenti, nonostante in quei mesi sia stato in grado di maturare e sviluppare maggiormente la sua parte umana, accantonando quasi definitivamente la sua parte felina. A volte si accoccola ancora contro di lui e gli strofina il naso sul collo, proprio come faceva quando era ancora ricoperto dal suo mando grigiastro. Ogni tanto sente la mancanza di quei momenti, probabilmente sarebbe tutto più semplice e non dovrebbe combattere costantemente con quella voglia di strozzarlo e baciarlo che lo assale quasi tutti i giorni.  
Affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore e sale in macchina, di nuovo, controllandosi velocemente nello specchietto retrovisore. Il sorriso è ormai scomparso e gli occhi sono leggermente più tristi. È un brutto segno, lo sa perfettamente, ma cerca d'ignorare quello strano bruciore che sente all'altezza del petto. Deve farlo. Non crede di essere in grado di sopportare quel sentimento. Non in quell'esatto momento, almeno.  
Mette in moto e guida verso il suo appartamento, ascoltando distrattamente la voce di Nick Grimshaw alla radio che racconta della sua esperienza come giudice ad Xfactor UK. Solitamente si ritroverebbe a ridere delle sue battutacce, ma proprio non ci riesce. Ha le guance arrossate e sulle labbra sente il sapore del sangue per via della forza che ha impiegato nel morderle.  
_Perché a me?_  
Tiene lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, mentre le note di _Give me love_ di Ed Sheeran prendono il posto delle parole del conduttore radiofonico.  
Ride nervosamente e scuote la testa, pensando che quella canzone faccia al caso suo, in quel momento. Ha bisogno d'amore, _dell'amore di Harry._  
_Dove mi sto andando a cacciare?_  
Si passa una mano sul viso scacciando una ciocca di capelli finitagli sugli occhi, mentre parcheggia l'auto in cortile e si affretta a scendere e a raggiungere la porta d'ingresso per poi chiudersi dentro casa ed appoggiarsi contro il muro adiacente.  
Sospira e sfarfalla le palpebre, lasciandosi scivolare sul pavimento del salotto, mentre si rannicchia su se stesso e porta le ginocchia al petto, avvolgendole con le braccia. Vi appoggia sopra il mento e fissa la stoffa del divano senza interesse, pensando a quanto incasinata stia diventando la sua vita. La sua testa comincia – in realtà è più che convinto che lo facesse già prima – a giocargli brutti scherzi ed il suo corpo non è da meno. Non sa a cosa sia dovuta questa sua _debolezza_ , se all'astinenza o all'essersi rincretinito tutto d'un tratto, ma ha bisogno di trovare qualcosa o _qualcuno_ per distrarsi, per riuscire a dimostrare a se stesso che non è solo Harry a fargli quell'effetto. Non è certo che possa funzionare, a maggior ragione se a lavoro condivide lo spazio vitale con Ashton, Liam e Luke che, per chissà quale assurdo motivo, sono più che attraenti. Il punto, però, è che per loro non ha mai provato _nulla_.  
Sbuffa e socchiude gli occhi per qualche minuto, decidendo finalmente di alzarsi in piedi e di fare qualcosa di più produttivo: un tea caldo. Si sposta in cucina con passo lento, guardandosi distrattamente attorno, mentre cerca di scacciare via tutti quei pensieri dalla testa senza però riuscirci completamente.  
Mette a scaldare il bollitore e recupera una tazza ed una bustina di Yorkshire Tea, appoggiandole sul ripiano, mentre aspetta pazientemente che l'acqua arrivi a temperatura. In quella frazione di tempo, con lo sguardo basso e le dita che tamburellano sulla superficie fredda, sente la serratura della porta scattare, irrigidendosi immediatamente. Affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore, preparando la bevanda e facendo finta di nulla.  
Sorseggia lentamente il tea sedendosi sul tavolo della cucina, dondolando le gambe come un bambino. Stringe la tazza fra le mani, beandosi del calore che emana mentre Harry si avvicina alla cucina. Riconoscerebbe il suo passo ovunque, anche in mezzo ad una folla di gente che sbatte i piedi per terra ripetutamente.  
«Lou, dove sei?» domanda il riccio, cercandolo con lo sguardo.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e «In cucina» mormora, prendendo un altro sorso, puntando poi lo sguardo sul frigorifero per mantenere la calma e non saltare al collo di Harry ed urlargli contro ogni tipo di insulto.  
Dopo qualche secondo la figura dinoccolata del ragazzo fa capolino in cucina e sorride, avvicinandosi a lui quasi saltellando, cominciando uno sproloquio su quanto gli piaccia lavorare al vivaio e stare a contatto con i clienti ed il figlio di Claire e di quanto quest'ultimo sia gentile e simpatico.  
_Vaffanculo,_ pensa stringendo i denti, mentre «Ma davvero!» dice sarcastico, finendo il suo tea, saltando giù dal tavolo e riponendo la tazza nel lavandino, senza mai incontrare il suo sguardo.  
«Sai, Lou, oggi Ben mi ha raccontato di quando è rimasto incastrato sotto un vaso enorme e Claire ha dovuto chiamare qualcuno per far sì che lo liberassero» ridacchia il riccio, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca per non risultare maleducato.  
«Divertente» mormora Louis scuotendo lievemente il capo e dirigendosi in salotto, gettandosi malamente sul divano.  
«Si può sapere cos'hai?» chiede ad un tratto Harry, seguendolo in salotto e facendo scivolare le mani lungo i fianchi, imbronciandosi leggermente.  
«Ho fatto qualcosa?» aggiunge, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sull'espressione impassibile di Louis che scrolla e «Lascia perdere, mh? Sono stanco di ascoltare le tue stronzate» sbotta, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo, prima di tirare fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans e trovare un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto. Aggrotta le sopracciglia incuriosito e un po' sospettoso e lo apre, aspettando che la schermata si carichi, mentre il moro continua a riempirlo di domande sul suo stato d'animo.  
_Vaffanculo, Harry,_ pensa ancora leggendo attentamente le poche righe che compongono il messaggio di testo che ha davanti.

 

 _Ehi, Lou._  
_Questo è il mio nuovo numero._  
_Mi chiedevo... Ti va di vederci per un caffè? Magari ora?_  
_-Zayn_

 

Harry si siede per terra con il labbro stretto fra i denti. «Lou?» abbassa lievemente lo sguardo e si fissa gli stivaletti color ocra che indossa. Sono un pugno in un occhio, ma ai suoi piedi hanno un certo fascino, Louis non saprebbe nemmeno spiegarlo se glielo chiedessero.  
Scuote la testa e si alza velocemente, raggiungendo la porta di casa, infilandosi il giacchino di jeans appeso lì da tempi immemori. «Ti ho detto di lasciare perdere» sbotta, afferrando la maniglia con le dita. «Ah, non torno a casa stanotte, perciò non aspettarmi» dice ancora, stringendosi nella stoffa calda e digitando una veloce risposta affermativa per Zayn.  
«Dove vai?» sussurra Harry. La sua voce gli arriva ovattata e _triste,_ ma non ci fa caso. Non _deve_ farci caso.  
«Esco» il tono secco e lo sguardo duro puntato contro la superficie legnosa che ha davanti. Aspetta quella domanda per ferirlo, per farlo sentire al suo stesso modo. È sbagliato, è stupido, ma ha bisogno di quella ripicca da prima elementare per sentirsi meglio, per alleggerire quel peso enorme che porta addosso.  
Sente Harry trattenere il respiro, e se solo smettesse di pensare, riuscirebbe a percepire la sua mano che gli scompiglia i capelli. «Con chi?» chiede incerto.  
«Con Zayn» risponde bruscamente, voltandosi per fronteggiarlo. Il suo sguardo è arrabbiato e pieno di una luce che Louis non saprebbe definire, ma lo fissa come a volerlo trafiggere. Il riccio fa un passo indietro ed incurva le spalle.  
«Stai scherzando? Zayn?» domanda incredulo, portando una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, sgranando gli occhi. «Dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto?» aggiunge, lo sguardo deluso e i denti a mordergli la parete interna di una guancia.  
Louis si inalbera, drizzando la schiena e voltandosi di nuovo verso la porta, pronto ad uscire e a lasciarsi alle spalle Harry. «Almeno con lui scopavo!» sbotta, socchiudendo le palpebre per qualche istante mentre il riccio «Ah sì? Quando, se vi interrompevo sempre?» gracchia acido, scuotendo il capo e girandosi a sua volta, sparendo dietro la porta della camera da letto, mentre lo sguardo si rabbuia maggiormente e le spalle cominciano a tremare.  
Louis digrigna i denti ed esce a passo svelto, percorrendo le scale senza curarsi del fatto che potrebbe cadere e spaccarsi l'osso del collo. Vuole dimenticare quella conversazione ed accantonare in un angolo nascosto i sentimenti che gli fanno battere il cuore e tormentano costantemente la sua testa. È peggio dell'emicrania che lo colpisce dopo una lunga e stressante giornata di lavoro e non ha le forze di affrontare tutto in quel momento. Forse non le avrà mai.  
L'aria è frizzantina, si stringe nel giacchetto di jeans e sfila il cellulare dalla tasca, notando l'ennesimo messaggio da parte di Zayn. Affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore e lo legge.

 

 _Ti aspetto alla Caffetteria di fronte a Tesco._  
_-Zayn_

 

Annuisce e comincia a camminare verso il punto d'incontro, le sue idee sono piuttosto confuse ed è sicuro che gli farà bene schiarirsele sotto il chiarore fioco delle stelle.  
Il cuore gli batte forte e non capisce se sia perché sta per incontrare Zayn o per _colpa_ di Harry e del suo essere così fottutamente cieco da non vedere ad un palmo dal suo stesso naso. _Cazzo_.  
Sospira e guarda dritto avanti a sé pensando a quanto la sua vita abbia preso una strana piega da quando il suo ex ragazzo lo ha scaricato per una stupidata. Non sa cosa prova _ancora_ per lui, ma ha bisogno di scoprirlo per riuscire a togliersi dalla testa Harry ed il suo corpo _perfetto_.  
Si ritrova in poco tempo davanti alla Caffetteria e sbircia all'interno, notando Zayn seduto in un angolo con una tazza di tea – o almeno crede – fra le mani minute. Si morde la parete interna di una guancia e sfarfalla le palpebre ripetutamente.  
_È bellissimo,_ pensa, _non è cambiato di una virgola_.  
Prende un respiro ed entra nel locale, avvicinandosi lentamente al tavolino in disparte, schiarendosi poi la voce per attirare l'attenzione del moro che alza lo sguardo e gli sorride ampiamente, alzandosi per avvolgerlo in un abbraccio veloce.  
«Lou, ehi!» esclama, rimettendosi al suo posto.  
Il liscio abbassa lo sguardo imbarazzato e mormora un «Ehi» appena percepibile, torturandosi le dita con le unghie. Fissa un punto impreciso, come fosse la cosa più interessante, aggiungendo un lieve «Come stai?».  
«Sto bene, Lou. Tu, invece?» risponde prontamente, portando la tazza alle labbra per prendere un sorso e continuare ad osservarlo attentamente. «Sai, mi sei mancato» si affretta a dire subito dopo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
Louis alza il viso di scatto e «Il lavoro mi sfinisce, ma sto bene» lo informa, prendendo un tovagliolo dall'apposito contenitore, cominciando a farlo in mille pezzi per tenersi occupato.  
«Non l'hai ancora cambiato?» ridacchia il ragazzo all'altro estremo del tavolo, scuotendo il capo. «Potresti trovare di meglio» aggiunge, passandosi una mano fra i capelli corvini.  
Alza le spalle, sospirando appena. «Lo so, ma finché riesco a pagare l'affitto non ho intenzione di andarmene da lì, anche se comincio ad odiare l'odore di fritto» sorride al pensiero e lo guarda negli occhi, perdendosi nelle sfumature che li caratterizzano.  
_Sono belli, ma non supereranno mai quelli di Harry_ , pensa scuotendo immediatamente la testa per mandare via l'immagine del viso del riccio e tornare a concentrarsi su Zayn che «Sei sempre in tempo» dice, bevendo l'ultimo sorso di tea.  
«Tu, invece? Come va con l'Università?» domanda dopo qualche secondo di silenzio speso a contemplare la rigidità dei suoi lineamenti. Gli sono sempre piaciuti, forse perché in completo contrasto con il suo carattere e la sua voce calma, non è mai riuscito a spiegarselo.  
Il moro annuisce passandosi nuovamente una mano fra i capelli, per poi «Tutto alla grande, mi mancano due esami per finire» sorride soddisfatto, perdendosi poi in un racconto dettagliato del suo percorso universitario e di tutte le proposte lavorative che gli sono state fatte. È contento per lui, sul serio, sa quanto ci tiene ed è sicuro che riuscirà ad arrivare lontano. Lo ha sempre saputo, dopotutto. Per questo «Sono davvero orgoglioso di te» dice, allungando una mano sul tavolo per metterla su quella di Zayn in un gesto spontaneo e affettuoso.  
Il ragazzo segue il suo movimento con gli occhi, per poi alzare il capo e fissarlo per qualche istante. «Mi manchi davvero, Lou» sussurra, sfarfallando le palpebre, accarezzando il dorso della sua mano dopo aver invertito le loro posizioni. Non distoglie lo sguardo nemmeno per un secondo e «Andiamo fuori?» domanda, alzandosi in piedi senza aspettare risposta.  
Louis si ritrova ad imitarlo, facendo involontariamente scivolare le dita fra le sue, intrecciandole come se nulla fosse cambiato da quasi un anno a questa parte. Fissa il punto in cui le loro pelli si uniscono ed affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore, mordendolo forte. Sente il sapore ferreo del sangue ma non gli importa, quel contatto gli era in qualche modo mancato, nonostante tutto. I bei momenti riaffiorano nella sua mente e sorride, pensando a tutti bei momenti che hanno passato insieme, fra baci lenti e dita che si cercano, parole sussurrate sottovoce e pomeriggi passati sotto le coperte. Allo stesso tempo ci sono i ricordi con Harry, seppur di natura differente, ma lo frenano e lo costringono ad accantonare tutto quanto, lasciandolo in un limbo snervante e frustrante. Ma deve capire, deve sforzarsi e mettere in un angolo tutto ciò che prova per Harry; deve essere sicuro che ciò che sta per fare sia un tremendo errore. Per questo si gira ed esita leggermente, mentre si avvicina di più al suo corpo e fa combaciare le loro labbra, muovendole lentamente su quelle di Zayn che non lo respinge; se lo tira maggiormente addosso, fregandosene delle poche persone che li stanno guardando e gli cinge i fianchi, mentre s'insinua nella sua bocca con la lingua e chiude gli occhi, mappandone ogni centimetro. Louis porta le braccia attorno al suo collo e si alza sulle punte, quasi spalmandosi contro il moro che lo stringe più forte, disegnando figure immaginarie sulla sua pelle attraverso la stoffa della sua maglietta. Si lascia andare completamente, scaccia via ogni pensiero, ogni paranoia, ogni paura, ma la bolla di spensieratezza dura fin troppo poco. Il viso di Harry torna ad insinuarsi nella sua mente, il suo profumo ad invadergli le narici e le sue carezze leggere a farlo rabbrividire.  
Si stacca da Zayn e sgrana gli occhi, portandosi una mano davanti alle labbra. Lo fissa per qualche istante prima di «No, no, no» dire, scuotendo energicamente il capo. «Non doveva succedere, non dovevo baciarti» aggiunge, facendo un passo indietro e finendo contro il tavolino.  
Zayn lo prende per un polso per non farlo cadere e aggrotta le sopracciglia. «Cosa stai dicendo, Lou?» domanda confuso.  
Louis si scosta dalla sua presa come scottato e indietreggia ancora, girandosi poi e cominciando a correre verso casa, senza dargli nessuna spiegazione. Lo ha appena baciato e _niente_ , non ha provato assolutamente niente. _Zero fuochi d'artificio, zero farfalle nello stomaco, zero sentimenti._  
Sente uno strano pizzicore all'altezza del cuore e cerca d'ignorarlo, mentre si ferma davanti alla porta di casa e la osserva come se da essa dipendesse la sua stessa vita. Non vuole entrare, non ha il coraggio di affrontare Harry e di guardarlo negli occhi, non ora che ha finalmente capito di esserne innamorato. Non ha intenzione di dirglielo però, ha paura di rovinare tutto – nonostante al momento non si parlino –, di distruggere la loro quotidianità e la tranquillità che sente ogni volta che lo ha accanto; ha il terrore di mandare all'aria quegli anni di conoscenza e convivenza.  
Si siede sul marciapiede e socchiude gli occhi, pensando ad un'alternativa, ad una soluzione per togliersi da quella situazione, ma non ne trova nessuna. Forse dovrà solamente affrontare tutto a testa alta, confessare ciò che prova e rendersi ridicolo davanti agli occhi di Harry. Può aspettare però, questo è sicuro, ha bisogno di schiarirsi le idee e di racimolare un po' di coraggio prima di fare questo _salto_.  
Si passa una mano fra i capelli e sospira, cercando di raggruppare ogni pensiero, ogni paranoia ed ogni paura mentre si alza in piedi e decide di rientrare a casa. Non può passare la notte fuori, deve riposare almeno qualche ora se vuole resistere al turno di lavoro il giorno dopo. Quindi appiattisce la maglia sul suo addome e tira fuori le chiavi, aprendo il portone lentamente. Si ferma sul primo gradino e si morde il labbro, annuendo a se stesso. Ce la può fare, può affrontarlo, può guardarlo negli occhi.  
Sale le scale e conta i gradini per distrarsi – senza successo, _ovviamente_ – e si ritrova davanti all'uscio del suo appartamento, le mani che tremano nell'inserire la chiave nella toppa e la gola improvvisamente secca.  
_Perché a me?_  
Sospira per l'ennesima volta ed entra, togliendosi immediatamente le scarpe ed il giacchetto di jeans. Alza il viso e s'imbatte negli occhi di Harry che, con una tazza di tea caldo in mano ed un libro sulle gambe, lo scrutano attentamente.  
Deglutisce rumorosamente e non riesce a sostenere il suo sguardo, per questo lo punta sui suoi piedi scalzi e supera il divano. Sta per arrivare nella sua stanza quando «Dove sei stato?» Harry domanda con tono duro. Sente il rumore della tazza che viene appoggiata sul tavolino e non trova le parole per rispondergli. Si sente sporco, un traditore, seppur non abbia fatto nulla di male. Gli sembra di essere tornato all'adolescenza, quando suo padre lo interrogava ogni qualvolta rincasasse in ritardo.  
«Ti sei divertito?» aggiunge il riccio dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, alzandosi in piedi e piazzandosi davanti a lui, incrociando le braccia al petto. Sembra quasi volerlo sfidare e Louis non regge, non ce la fa proprio, per questo «Che t'importa?» ringhia, alzando lo sguardo fissandolo arrabbiato. «Non sei mio padre» articola poi, torturando un lembo della maglietta che indossa.  
Il riccio scolla la testa sospirando, mentre dalle sue labbra esce uno schiocco, un suono di disprezzo. «Cos'è successo?» chiede impaziente, battendo il piede sul pavimento.  
«Non sono cazzi tuoi!» sbotta Louis, sbuffando. «Chi ti credi di essere, eh? Non sei nessuno per potermi fare il terzo grado. Nessuno» sputa acido, inchiodandolo con sguardo intimidatorio.  
«Chi mi credo di essere? Scusa tanto se mi preoccupo per te e non voglio che Zayn ti tratti _di nuovo_ di merda!» urla il riccio, gesticolando animatamente. «Devo forse ricordarti come sei stato, Lou?»  
«Non sei mia madre!» risponde prontamente, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Già, però ti sono rimasto accanto tutto il tempo!» rincara facendo un passo avanti e «Comunque decidi tu. Hai ancora voglia di stare male? Bene, fallo. Fa' quel cazzo che ti pare, Louis. Come sempre, d'altronde. Ma non sperare che io stia sempre qui a consolarti» dice, scuotendo il capo e  
lanciandogli un'ultima occhiata prima di ritornare sul divano e prendersi la testa fra le mani, mentre Louis si rifugia nella sua stanza e si butta sul letto.  
È una testa di cazzo, lo sa bene, per questo nasconde la testa fra i cuscini e sopprime un grido di frustrazione, pensando che non se la sarebbe dovuta prendere con Harry. In fondo non è colpa sua, ma quest'ultimo non avrebbe dovuto riempirlo di domande.  
_Dio, quand'è che la mia vita si è trasformata in una soap opera spagnola?_

 

 

 

Non si parlano. È quasi passata una settimana e ancora non si parlano.  
Louis si sente terribilmente in colpa ma non trova il coraggio di guardarlo nuovamente in faccia e chiedergli scusa. Non sa a quanto servirebbe, ma gli manca sentirlo parlare del suo lavoro, gli manca essere abbracciato una volta rimesso piede in casa, gli manca stare sul divano con lui a non fare nulla. _Gli manca Harry in generale_.  
Sospira e si guarda allo specchio della sua camera, passandosi una mano sul viso; ciò che vede riflesso non gli piace, le occhiaie sono profonde e gli occhi spenti, la barba è leggermente incolta ed i capelli sembrano avere vita propria. Se Harry fosse stato in casa – e non fossero stati in lite – probabilmente glieli avrebbe sistemati e gli avrebbe anche consigliato cosa mettersi, ma.  
Sbuffa e scrolla le spalle lasciando perdere ed infilandosi velocemente un paio di scarpe; affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore ed afferra le chiavi di casa, uscendo e chiedendosi che fine abbia fatto il riccio. Ha lasciato l'abitazione qualche ora prima senza dire una parola, non che se l'aspettasse, ma vorrebbe sapere dov'è, cosa sta facendo, e soprattutto con chi è.  
Scende le scale a passo svelto, ignorando la signora Reeds che lo saluta e raggiunge la macchina di Liam che, impaziente, suona il clacson per invitarlo a darsi una mossa. Perrie ed Ashton sono seduti sui sedili posteriori, perciò prende posto davanti e «Ehi» mormora senza un accenno di entusiasmo, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul cruscotto.  
Liam mette in moto e s'immette in strada, cambiando stazione radio e lanciandogli qualche occhiata preoccupata. Ashton alza gli occhi al cielo, sa già che la serata sta per prendere la piega _sbagliata_.  
Perrie si avvicina al suo sedile e gli accarezza una spalla. «Cos'è questo muso lungo? Ancora Harry?» domanda pur sapendo già la risposta.  
Louis annuisce e si passa una mano fra i capelli, sentendosi ancora più in colpa, mentre i suoi amici sospirano, consapevoli del fatto che, di lì a poco, avrebbe cominciato a lamentarsi e a raccontargli tutti gli avvenimenti, nonostante lo avesse già fatto a lavoro.  
«Cos'è successo ancora?» chiede la ragazza, roteando gli occhi. «Avete litigato di nuovo?»  
Scuote la testa e «No, a dire il vero non ci parliamo proprio. Non riesco a guardarlo e– è veramente frustrante» sbotta, guardando Perrie dallo specchietto retrovisore. «Entra in casa e va dritto in bagno e non mi guarda ed io vorrei abbracciarlo, ma non posso. E poi esce e non so dove va ed io, uhm» si ferma e prende un respiro profondo, per poi «Ed io ho bisogno di parlargli, di dirgli quello che penso e sento e così è impossibile. Perché è così difficile, eh?» aggiungere, socchiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo, mentre Perrie gli accarezza nuovamente la spalla. «Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Ora però ripigliati e vedi di divertirti un po', okay?» gli dice, baciandogli una guancia dolcemente. Ashton e Liam sospirano pazientemente, mentre quest'ultimo parcheggia e scende dalla macchina, guardandosi attorno. Tutti lo imitano, e insieme si spostano verso l'entrata del locale, mettendosi in coda.  
Louis prende a braccetto la ragazza e cerca di accantonare tutti i pensieri e le paranoie. È uscito con loro per distrarsi, per stare in compagnia e per festeggiare la promozione di Liam a Manager del loro Mc Donald's – non che ci sia propriamente da andarne fieri, ma è pur sempre un lavoro – e non può rovinare loro la serata. Deve far sì che sia piacevole per tutti, soprattutto per se stesso, per questo mette su un sorriso ampio e comincia a scambiare qualche chiacchiera con Ashton che gli racconta delle sue lezioni di batteria e della sua storia a distanza con Luke, che purtroppo vive in Australia e non può essere costantemente con lui. Gli racconta di come vorrebbe averlo accanto durante le notti in cui c'è il temporale, di come vorrebbe stringerlo a sé per sentirsi al sicuro. Gli racconta di come vorrebbe chiedergli di sposarlo dopo ben sei anni di fidanzamento, e Louis sorride davvero, questa volta, perché nota _quella_ luce negli occhi del ragazzo, quella che ti fa credere ancora nell'amore e in tutto il suo _potere._  
Annuisce alle sue parole e continua ad ascoltarlo, aspettando pazientemente che i buttafuori diano loro la possibilità di entrare nel locale e _svagarsi_. Si aggiunge anche Liam alla conversazione poco dopo, e parte in uno sproloquio sulla sua relazione con Sophia e su quanto sia felice della piega che la sua vita sta prendendo; li informa dei progetti futuri, del fatto che anche lui voglia proporre alla sua compagna di sposarlo e di quanto vorrebbe poter creare una famiglia vera e propria con lei.  
Perrie ha gli occhi che luccicano mentre «Ahw, siete così dolci che quasi mi viene il diabete» ridacchia, stringendosi più al lato di Louis che scuote la testa divertito e «Sei solo invidiosa, Pez» la prende in giro, dandole poi un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Certo che lo sono!» afferma, avanzando di qualche passo nella fila. «Chi non lo sarebbe?»  
Il castano la guarda per qualche secondo, felice di averla sempre avuta accanto. Se non ci fosse stata lei – oltre ad Harry, _ovviamente –_ probabilmente sarebbe impazzito.  
«E poi, Lou, dai! È così romantico!» aggiunge subito dopo pizzicandogli un fianco, facendolo sobbalzare leggermente e guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia.  
Si morde poi l'interno della guancia e sì, pensa che sia davvero romantico, ma non ha veramente voglia di immaginarsi quelle cose, gli verrebbe in mente Harry e no, no, no. Non può permettersi di farsi _sovrastare_ ancora dagli stessi pensieri che lo assillano da settimane, ormai.  
«Dio, finalmente!» esclama Liam, attirando la loro attenzione. «Era ora che ci facessero entrare» continua, avanzando verso l'entrata a passo svelto, costringendoli a seguirlo per non perderlo di vista.  
Una volta dentro si dirigono al guardaroba e lasciano le loro giacche, sorridendo poi ampiamente e sparpagliandosi per il locale.  
Perrie lo prende per un braccio e lo trascina al bar, mentre Ashton e Liam cominciano a dimenarsi in mezzo alla marea di persone che già balla in pista.  
«Allora, Lou» esordisce la ragazza una volta arrivata davanti al bancone. «Pronto a divertirti?» domanda poi, girandosi verso il barista per ordinare il primo giro di alcolici della serata. Si ritrova quindi ad annuire e aspettare pazientemente la loro ordinazione che, prontamente, viene servita qualche minuto dopo.  
Da quel momento è tutto un susseguirsi di risate, alcol, passi inventati, alcol, spallate involontarie contro le persone, alcol, abbracci fra di loro – seppur Liam e Ashton cercassero di evitarli –, alcol, alcol e ancora _alcol_.  
Perde il conto di tutto ciò che ingerisce, e semplicemente lascia che la sua mente si liberi da ogni cosa. Si sente leggero e felice, e non gli importa se l'indomani avrà il mal di testa che lo tormenterà e non lo lascerà in pace per un secondo, non gli importa nemmeno se passerà tutta la giornata abbracciato al water in bagno. Preferisce accantonare quelle immagini e concentrarsi sull'ennesimo bicchiere che Perrie gli mette fra le mani, trangugiandolo velocemente come si trovasse in mezzo ad un'isola deserta. Fa qualche passo in mezzo alla gente e si guarda attorno, scrutando ogni singolo individuo mentre storce il naso.  
_Nessuno è degno della mia attenzione,_ pensa muovendosi a tempo con una vecchia hit di Lady Gaga.  
_Nessuno tranne lui,_ continua girando attorno al ragazzo più alto di lui – non che ci volesse molto ad esserlo – dopo aver contemplato per qualche secondo il suo sedere fasciato da strettissimi skinny jeans neri, per poterlo guardare in faccia e constatare quanto bello veramente fosse.  
Alza lo sguardo lentamente, canticchiando con voce strascicata facendo scorrere lo sguardo dal basso verso l'alto, con un sorrisetto stampato sul volto. Sorrisetto che scompare alla svelta, mentre fissa due occhi verdi che conosce alla perfezione. Fa un passo indietro sgranando le palpebre, notando la presenza di Ben accanto a lui che tiene una mano sul suo braccio, come se gli appartenesse.  
_Fottuto, fottutissimo Ben Winston._  
Digrigna i denti e tutta la rabbia che prova nei suoi confronti ed in quelli di Harry – soprattutto – gli invade il corpo, facendolo tremare lievemente.  
_Non sono pronto, non lo sono assolutamente,_ pensa mordendosi l'interno della guancia, cercando di accantonare nuovamente qualsiasi sentimento ed ogni cosa che gli passa per la testa, ma non ci riesce, è più forte di lui. Ora che ha Harry davanti è tutto più complicato.  
Scuote il capo e fa qualche altro passo indietro per poi tornare da Perrie e «Ne voglio un altro» dire, indicando il bicchiere vuoto fra le sue mani.  
«Non ti sembra di esagerare, Lou?» chiede lei inarcando le sopracciglia.  
«No. Harry è qui, quindi no» sputa inacidito, prendendola per mano e portandola davanti al bancone per ordinare un altro giro di vodka liscia. «Quella testa di cazzo è qui con Ben» borbotta poi, passandosi una mano fra i capelli ormai sudati. «Ti rendi conto, Pez? Con Ben!»  
La ragazza alza gli occhi al cielo e si guarda attorno, adocchiando immediatamente il riccio ed il suo accompagnatore. Nota che gli occhi di Harry  
sono puntati sulla figura di Louis e non perdono nessuno dei suoi movimenti. Sorride ampiamente e «Già, me ne rendo conto, Louis. Tu piuttosto? Quand'è che ti renderai conto che è innamorato di te?» ridacchia mordendo la cannuccia del cocktail che ancora deve terminare, giocando con l'ombrellino che il barista ci ha inserito dentro.  
«Non dire stronzate, Pez» sbuffa tamburellando le dita sul bancone, poggiando la testa su una mano, scrutando le bottiglie di superalcolici che ha davanti agli occhi. Vorrebbe berle tutte, alla goccia, e non gli importerebbe nemmeno di finire in coma etilico o peggio. Vorrebbe solamente _dimenticare_ e catapultarsi in un mondo parallelo dove tutto è rosa e gli unicorni cavalcano arcobaleni.  
«Dico solamente che è palese e che non ti ha ancora tolto gli occhi di dosso da quando ti sei allontanato» continua Perrie, lasciando il bicchiere sulla superficie di legno, passandosi poi le mani fra i capelli per raccoglierli in uno chignon disordinato, guardando la sua reazione divertita.  
Il castano si gira di scatto, talmente veloce che le sue ossa scricchiolano rumorosamente, e lascia che il suo sguardo vaghi per il locale fino a trovare quel viso familiare, fissandolo con odio, quasi volesse trafiggerlo.  
_Perché è così bello?_ chiede a sé stesso, pentendosi seduta stante di quel pensiero, sbuffando nuovamente senza però distogliere gli occhi dalla sua figura dinoccolata, perdendosi in ogni suo piccolo dettaglio: la camicia aperta fin quasi all'ombelico, lasciando scoperto il petto glabro, la collana che sfiora la sua pelle lattea, i jeans tremendamente stretti che fasciano perfettamente le sue gambe, gli stivaletti orribili che più volte ha cercato di gettare nella pattumiera – senza successo, ovviamente –, le sue spalle larghe e forti, i ricci che ricadono scompostamente ai lati del volto e gli occhi, _Dio_ , i suoi occhi.  
Ha le labbra dischiuse e la gola secca, se ne rende conto quando si ritrova a deglutire perché Harry sta ricambiando il suo sguardo e sta sorridendo ampiamente, quasi fosse certo che Louis lo avrebbe fissato per il resto della serata. Lo odia, lo odia sul serio – neanche un po' – e vorrebbe solamente spaccargli la faccia, magari prenderlo anche a calci e fargli sparire quel ghigno dal viso. Chi si crede di essere?  
Stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi e si volta per qualche secondo, giusto il tempo per afferrare _l'ennesimo_ bicchiere di vodka liscia, per poi puntare gli occhi nuovamente sul riccio che ha le dita attorno al braccio di Ben _fottuto_ Winston e gli sta sussurrando qualcosa all'orecchio, ridacchiando come la peggiore delle ragazzine. E no, no, _no_ , questo non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Si porta l'alcolico alle labbra e lo butta giù alla velocità della luce, sentendo il liquido bruciare in bocca, nella gola, _ovunque_.  
_Vuole la guerra? E guerra sia._  
Prende Perrie per un braccio, fregandosene del «Ehi! Stavo parlando con quel tipo carino!» che esce dalle sue labbra un po' troppo truccate. Deve allontanarsi e deve farlo alla svelta. Per questo si butta nella mischia e comincia a ballare senza seguire un vero e proprio ritmo; si scontra con le persone che ha accanto, alza le mani al cielo e butta la testa all'indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi e sgomberando la mente _ancora una volta_.  
_Perché mi sono innamorato di Harry?_ domanda a sé stesso, mentre Perrie, Liam ed Ashton si muovono al suo fianco e lo spintonano giocosamente per attirare la sua attenzione. Ama i suoi amici, seppur ogni tanto diventino leggermente invadenti e cerchino di psicoanalizzarlo – come più volte è successo durante l'orario di lavoro – e dispensino consigli più o meno utili, li ama e di certo non sarebbe ancora _intero_ se non fosse stato per loro.  
Liam gli passa il suo bicchiere di birra, sottintendendo il «Ne vuoi un po'?» che il suo sguardo nasconde. Annuisce vigorosamente e ne prende un lungo sorso, leccandosi poi le labbra per eliminare i residui del liquido giallastro. Non gli è mai piaciuta, ma scrolla semplicemente le spalle e riprende ad ancheggiare all'inverosimile, facendosi trascinare dalle note di _Worth it_ delle _Fifth Harmony_. Si posiziona davanti ad Ashton e si aggrappa alle sue spalle muovendo spropositatamente il sedere, mentre canticchia la canzone e si fa prendere, forse un po' troppo. Tant'è che «Che cazzo fai?» ride l'amico, senza però spostarsi e guardandolo divertito. Sono tutti alticci, forse addirittura ubriachi e si godono quegli attimi di libertà e spensieratezza, prima che la solita routine arrivi a catapultarli nel mondo reale e noioso in cui vivono.  
«Vado in bagno!» esclama dopo un po', alzando la voce per sovrastare il volume della musica e permettere alla sua combricola di sentirlo ed annuire in risposta; quindi si getta nuovamente fra la folla e cammina svelto, tenendo il ritmo con la testa, muovendola avanti e indietro. Si sente stupido, ma non gli importa, è allegro – grazie a tutto l'alcol che ha ingerito – e va benissimo così.  
Qualcuno gli sfiora i fianchi, costringendolo a girarsi e a schiudere le labbra in un sorriso, trovandosi davanti un ragazzo poco più alto di lui, biondo e con due occhi azzurri più del cielo stesso.  
_Non male_ , pensa, mentre porta le braccia attorno al suo collo e ricomincia a muoversi, sfiorando volutamente il bacino contro quello del biondo che «Eric» si presenta, stringendo la presa e portandoselo leggermente più vicino. Si dimentica presto del bagno e si accosta al suo viso, respirandogli sul collo.  
«Louis» risponde in ritardo, giocherellando con qualche ciocca sudata dei capelli di Eric che sorride e si morde il labbro inferiore subito dopo.  
_È la preda giusta per dimenticarsi di Harry,_ elabora il suo cervello, facendolo tremare leggermente. Per questo si stringe maggiormente al corpo del ragazzo e vi si struscia contro, facendogli capire che sì, può portarlo ovunque vuole e farlo suo. Ne ha _assolutamente_ bisogno.  
Eric sposta le mani verso il centro della sua schiena, facendole poi scivolare più in basso per appropriarsi del suo sedere e palparlo lentamente, senza mai perdere il suo sorrisetto furbo.  
_Portami dove vuoi, Eric-Lo-Sconosciuto, fa' sì che mi dimentichi tutto ciò che mi frena,_ pensa alzandosi sulle punte, sfarfallando le palpebre e mordendosi l'interno di una guancia, pronto a sfiorargli le labbra e a dare il via ad un bacio che di certo non gli provocherà i fantomatici fuochi d'artificio e nemmeno scatenerà le farfalle nello stomaco o lo farà rabbrividire. Sa che quel tipo di _emozione_ si può provare solo ed esclusivamente mettendo in gioco un sentimento, perciò scrolla mentalmente le spalle e socchiude gli occhi senza aspettare un secondo di più. Poggia le labbra sulla pelle della sua mascella e percorre il suo profilo così, un semplice contatto, fino ad arrivare alle sue di labbra che non assomigliano nemmeno lontanamente a quelle carnose e _peccaminose –_ è più che convinto che lo siano – di Harry.  
_Vaffanculo,_ pensa ancora mentre fa combaciare la bocca con quella di Eric che lo accoglie con piacere, afferrando con più forza i suoi fianchi e facendo scivolare le dita sotto la sua maglietta per farsi sentire _di più_. Il bacio non è nulla di eccezionale, ma è abbastanza da fargli sgomberare la mente e catapultarlo da tutt'altra parte.  
Louis approfondisce il contatto con calma: un morso, un leggero sfioramento di labbra per chiedere _scusa_ e via così, fino ad avere libero accesso su quel parco giochi in miniatura. Le loro lingue si rincorrono, si nascondono e poi si ritrovano ancora, danzando in quel limbo pacifico che ha il potere – stranamente – di tranquillizzarlo e di dargli così il coraggio di continuare, di muovere il bacino contro quello di Eric ancora e di chiedergli silenziosamente di più. Sta per farlo anche con le parole, scostandosi dalle sue labbra e socchiudendo le proprie, quando qualcuno lo prende per le spalle e lo trascina via, lontano dal suo _attimo di felicità provvisorio_. Strizza gli occhi e cerca di ribellarsi, scuotendo le braccia inutilmente, la persona che lo tiene è forte ed ha le mani grandi. È sicuro al cento per cento di sapere chi è, per questo «Lasciami!» urla, cercando di puntare i piedi per terra.  
_Harry_ si ferma e lo fa girare, spingendolo poi con le spalle contro un muro. Passa qualche secondo a scrutarlo attentamente, per poi «Cosa credi di fare?» domandare con sguardo arrabbiato e voce più bassa del solito. Sembra triste, deluso, _ferito_.  
_Era questo il mio intento, stronzo, farti provare ciò che ho provato io. Brucia, eh?_  
Louis sbuffa una risata e scuote il capo, allontanando le mani di Harry dalle sue spalle. «Che cazzo vuoi, Harry? Non hai Ben da tormentare?» chiede acido, incrociando le braccia al petto, mentre il riccio alza gli occhi al cielo e fa un passo indietro, squadrandolo da testa a piedi, per poi soffermarsi sui suoi occhi. Deve vederci qualcosa, perché «Sei soltanto uno stupido, Louis» dice, scompigliandosi i capelli ricci con una mano. «Sul serio, cosa credevi di fare?» insiste ancora, indurendo maggiormente lo sguardo.  
«Mi stavo divertendo, mi pare _ovvio_ » risponde prontamente, staccandosi dalla parete per fronteggiarlo meglio. «E non mi pare siano affari tuoi, Harry» aggiunge, puntando gli occhi nei suoi e perdendo un battito perché è un debole e n'è più che consapevole, ma non glielo dà a vedere, non gli concede questa soddisfazione. Ha una dignità, dopotutto.  
Il riccio sgrana le palpebre e «Sì, invece!» urla, passandosi una mano sul viso, sospirando pesantemente.  
Louis si ritrova a scuotere energicamente la testa guardandolo un'ultima volta, prima di superarlo e colpirgli una spalla con la propria, sparendo in mezzo alla marea di persone che ancora ballano, felici e spensierate. Schiva i ragazzi sudaticci, le ragazze che cercano di gettargli le braccia al collo e adocchia Perrie, avvicinandosi velocemente. Sa che Harry lo sta seguendo, che gli è dietro, sente la sua presenza ed è una cosa maledettamente _strana_ , ma non deve pensarci, non deve _importargli_.  
Raggiunge l'amica e le picchietta una spalla con le dita, biascicando un «Io vado a casa» distratto. La ragazza aggrotta le sopracciglia e «Cos'è successo?» chiede preoccupata, avvolgendogli il polso delicatamente.  
Il castano sospira e si volta per guardarla negli occhi, la vista leggermente offuscata per via delle lacrime _bastarde_ che minacciano di uscire ed il cuore dannatamente pesante. «Nulla, solo... Ho bisogno di andare a casa» la rassicura, cercando di far spuntare un leggero sorriso, senza però riuscirci davvero. Per questo si allontana a passo svelto e Perrie in quel momento capisce, mentre Harry le passa davanti e corre dietro a Louis cercando di afferrargli una qualsiasi parte del corpo per fermarlo e dargli modo di parlare, di urlare, persino di litigare. È lì che si rende conto che fra quei due finirà tutto e ricomincerà di nuovo, in modo completamente differente. Sorride quindi, scrollando le spalle e voltandosi nuovamente verso la pista gremita di persone, buttandovisi in mezzo e sperando che per qualcuno, quella notte, sia _speciale._  
Louis esce dal locale dopo aver recuperato in fretta e furia la sua giacca dal guardaroba, infilandola malamente per coprirsi dalla pioggia che fa da cornice a quella serata _orribile_ e comincia a correre, correre più forte che può per allontanarsi dal locale, da tutte quelle persone e soprattutto da Harry. Harry che gli sta dietro e gli urla di fermarsi, di stare attento perché finiranno per farsi ammazzare da qualche automobilista e si faranno male, molto male. E Louis non è sicuro a cosa esattamente Harry si riferisca, ma continua a correre a perdifiato finché non si ritrova davanti al palazzo in cui vivono e cerca di tirare fuori le chiavi di casa recuperando il fiato perso frettolosamente.  
_Fottuto, fottutissimo Harry,_ pensa mentre quest'ultimo lo strattona e si aggrappa al suo polso, costringendolo a voltarsi per l'ennesima volta ed il suo sguardo prende fuoco, quindi «Che cazzo vuoi, Harry?» sbotta, divincolandosi dalla sua presa, il respiro ancora affannato e le mani che tremano più del dovuto.  
Il riccio scrolla il capo e «Che cazzo voglio? Dio, Louis, si può sapere cosa ti prende?» domanda brusco, lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, mentre si tortura le labbra con i denti e lo fissa insistentemente, come volesse scavargli dentro, spogliarlo di tutte le sue paure, delle sue insicurezze. Lo guarda con una punta di fastidio e rabbia mischiate assieme, e Louis non riesce a sostenerlo, non quando vorrebbe vomitargli addosso tutto ciò che gli passa per la mente, perciò «Sei una testa di cazzo» sputa. Vuole fargli male, vuole farlo sentire piccolo e indifeso, proprio com'è successo a lui la settimana prima. Vuole fargli provare quel dolore lancinante al petto, quello che per notti intere non lo ha fatto dormire. E ci riesce, ci riesce sul serio, perché Harry incurva le spalle e s'irrigidisce allo stesso tempo, mentre si passa nervosamente una mano fra i ricci completamente zuppi e rimane sotto la pioggia, senza raggiungerlo sotto la tettoia che sovrasta il portone, come volesse dargli spazio, fargli capire che non è veramente una testa di cazzo come lui stesso pensa.  
Il castano continua ancora, gettandogli addosso uno sprezzante «Sei soltanto un idiota che non riesce a vedere ad un palmo dal suo naso» digrignando i denti, quasi ringhiando. Il riccio scuote semplicemente il capo, quasi a non volerlo ascoltare, perché in parte Louis ha ragione, ma non _sa,_ non sa e basta. Quindi «Sta' zitto» risponde Harry, il tono di voce alto per sovrastare la pioggia ed i pugni che si stringono sulla stoffa bagnata dei suoi jeans, mentre lo sguardo vaga dagli occhi di Louis alle sue labbra, quasi avesse vita propria.  
«No, no, no» continua il liscio, passandosi una mano sul viso per scacciare ogni traccia di tempesta. «Hai bisogno di sapere che non ti rendi conto di ciò che capita attorno a te, di ciò che succede veramente» aggiunge, per poi «Sei un tale coglione!» gridare con tutta la forza che ha perché è stanco, sfinito, K.O. Vorrebbe prenderlo a schiaffi, farlo svegliare e riportarlo sulla Terraferma insieme a lui, fargli voltare le venti pagine dello stesso libro in cui si trovano e fargli raggiungere il suo stesso punto. Perché non capisce, non capisce come possa essere così _cieco_.  
Harry lo fissa nuovamente, le labbra semiaperte e lo sguardo confuso e colmo ancora di quell'ira repressa e forse un po' insensata. «Di cosa dovrei accorgermi, eh? Illuminami tu, genio!» controbatte, facendo un passo avanti, mettendo un piede sul piccolo gradino che li divide. I suoi occhi sono verdi, talmente verdi che potrebbero confondersi fra le chiome degli alberi maestosi che dipingono le foreste, talmente verdi che quasi ricordano un mare in burrasca e Louis si sente stupido, perché i suoi pensieri non hanno un senso e vorrebbe solamente raggiungere la sua stanza e chiudervisi dentro per il resto della sua vita. Ma Harry no, non glielo permette, perché «Allora? Cos'è che non vedo?» continua con rabbia, sfiorando quasi il suo ginocchio con il proprio, mentre avanza _ancora_ di qualche centimetro.  
Louis non ce la fa, non riesce a trattenersi. «Che sono innamorato di te, brutto pezzo di idiota!» dice tutto d'un fiato, sgranando gli occhi e stupendosi di se stesso.  
_Non pensavo di riuscire a dirglielo. Mai in un milione di anni,_ pensa torturandosi l'interno di una guancia, nervoso e impaziente di una reazione. Una qualsiasi.  
Harry sembra impassibile, continua a scrutarlo attentamente, facendo un ennesimo passo in avanti, trovandosi così spalmato sul suo corpo, senza però toccarlo veramente.  
«Dio, Louis» sbotta poi, lasciandosi scappare una risata. «Ti amo anche io! Da quando avevo una coda e due cazzo di orecchie pelose!» gli fa presente, avvolgendo _finalmente_ le dita attorno al suo polso, sfiorandolo in modo lento per fargli sentire la sua presenza. Non che Louis non la sentisse già, ma pensa di stare per svenire ed il suo cuore sembra voglia scoppiare da un momento all'altro e no, non credeva sarebbe andata a finire così. Non ha mai pensato che la sua vita sarebbe diventata uno stupido cliché, eppure...  
Si guardano, questa volta sul serio, e non ci vuole molto prima che le labbra di Harry combacino con le sue e comincino a scoprirsi piano, senza fretta. Sfregano le une contro le altre, senza esagerare, mentre le mani di Louis finiscono inconsciamente sul petto di Harry e le mani di Harry si spostano sui fianchi morbidi di Louis. E non importa della pioggia che continua a cadere, non importa delle persone, seppur a notte fonda, che potrebbero passare o tornare a casa e vederli, ci sono solo loro due e la voglia di appartenersi nonostante tutto.  
Continuano a baciarsi così, lentamente e senza mai approfondire il contatto, uno sfioramento lieve di labbra che fa battere all'impazzata i loro cuori. Louis sente _finalmente_ le farfalle nello stomaco, vede i fuochi d'artificio che scoppiettano dietro le sue palpebre serrate, sente i brividi lungo tutto il corpo e non può far altro che stringersi maggiormente al corpo di Harry, spostando più in alto le mani per allacciarle attorno al suo collo ed alzarsi sulle punte, seppur sia una delle posizioni più scomode al mondo.  
Solo allora il riccio fa scivolare le dita lungo i suoi fianchi fino ad arrivare alle sue cosce, per poi sollevarlo ed invitarlo a legare le gambe intorno al suo bacino, così da poterlo avvicinare al muro e chiedere accesso alla sua bocca, leccandogli il labbro inferiore con la lingua in modo languido. Louis glielo concede e mugola di piacere, mentre condividono saliva, respiro e tutto quell'amore che hanno tenuto nascosto l'uno all'altro per troppo tempo. Gli sfiora i capelli e posa una mano dietro la sua nuca, tirandoselo addosso di più, cercando di imprimere nella sua mente il sapore che ogni centimetro della sua bocca ha. È così surreale che gli sembra di volare, di essere veramente in un mondo parallelo fatto solo di Harry, Harry ed ancora _Harry._  
_Dio, come ho potuto aspettare così tanto tempo per tutto questo?_ si chiede Louis, mentre il moro si scosta dalla sua bocca e percorre il suo profilo con le labbra, fino ad arrivare al suo collo e cominciare a leccare, mordere e succhiare un lembo di pelle, lasciandovi un segno violaceo, un marchio che urla _sei mio e di nessun altro._ E Louis cerca di pensare lucidamente, di mettere in ordine le sue idee, di impilare i suoi sentimenti e farli combaciare con ciò che gli passa per la mente, ma è impossibile. Perciò «Saliamo» sussurra, trattenendo un gemito affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore, mentre Harry infila una mano sotto alla sua maglietta e sfiora i suoi fianchi con tocchi morbidi, leggeri e possessivi, come se la sua pelle gli appartenesse di diritto, come se ci fosse stampato sopra il suo nome. E forse è così, forse lo è sempre stato e Louis avrebbe dovuto aprire gli occhi molto prima, ma non può incolparsi, non ora che si trova ad un secondo dal coronare le sue più nascoste fantasie.  
Harry annuisce energicamente e lascia un altro succhiotto fra la spalla ed il suo collo, staccandosi poi e facendolo ritornare in posizione eretta, sui suoi stessi piedi. Si guardano per qualche secondo e Louis riesce solo a pensare che, _cazzo_ , sta per farlo davvero. Sta per andare a letto con Harry, il suo migliore amico, il suo... _il suo tutto._ C'è una punta di nervosismo nei suoi movimenti, soprattutto mentre cerca di infilare la chiave nella toppa del portone; gli tremano le mani e non sa cosa fare o pensare per rilassarsi. Forse non avrebbe dovuto bere così tanto, forse non avrebbe dovuto confessare ad Harry il suo amore, ma si è sentito così _giusto_ che non riesce a pentirsene del tutto. In parte, però, ha paura che tutto finisca male, che qualcosa vada storto e li costringa a dividersi e a non guardarsi mai più in faccia. È una possibilità neanche troppo remota, in fin dei conti, ma probabilmente non è il momento adatto per pensarci ed ha solamente bisogno di salire quelle scale e di avere nuovamente le mani di Harry addosso, possibilmente senza una minima traccia di stoffa sul proprio corpo e con un po' più di sudore ad imperlargli la pelle abbronzata.  
Salgono in silenzio, Harry con le labbra strette fra i denti e Louis con il cuore che non la smette di scalpitare e la testa piena delle immagini di qualche minuto prima. Probabilmente finirà in un manicomio e dovrà chiedere agli infermieri di gettare nel Tamigi la chiave della sua stanza, così da non poter provare più tutte queste emozioni che lo agitano ogni secondo di più. Non sa esattamente perché, dopotutto è soltanto Harry, no? Ma forse è proprio questo il problema principale. È Harry, _il suo Harry._  
Respira profondamente, fermandosi davanti alla porta del loro appartamento, facendo tintinnare le chiavi che tiene strette fra le dita. Socchiude gli occhi e sente Harry ridacchiare dietro di lui, quasi si stesse beffeggiando della sua agitazione. Per questo il riccio lo prende nuovamente per i fianchi e si avvicina più che può al suo corpo, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla e sussurrando un «Sta' tranquillo, Lou, sono solo io», quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero. E Louis si rilassa all'istante, lasciandosi andare nella sua presa, adagiandosi maggiormente contro di lui.  
_Perché mi fai questo effetto, Harry?_  
Apre la porta al secondo tentativo ed entra nell'abitazione togliendosi le scarpe e poggiando le chiavi sul mobiletto adiacente. Sta per levarsi anche la giacca, ma Harry lo blocca e lo fa girare, chinandosi immediatamente per fare combaciare le loro labbra e coinvolgerlo in un bacio bisognoso, frettoloso e bagnato, fatto di lingue, morsi e respiri affannati. Louis si ritrova di nuovo con le spalle al muro, le mani che afferrano la maglietta del riccio e gliela sfilano, gettandola in un punto indefinito dell'ingresso, mentre osserva il suo petto e di morde forte il labbro inferiore, pensando che sì, in quel momento potrebbe morire e giurerebbe a chiunque di aver visto il paradiso con i suoi stessi occhi e lo dipingerebbe come la pelle lattea di Harry che vorrebbe marchiare da cima a fondo, così da dimostrare al mondo intero che quella sottospecie di Dio greco gli appartiene e nessuno deve azzardarsi a sfiorarlo nemmeno con lo sguardo. Posa le dita sul suo petto e lo studia, impara a conoscerlo, lo tocca come mai nessuno ha mai fatto – o almeno che nei mesi passati Ben o chiunque altro non se ne sia approfittato – e prova a calmare i battiti fin troppo accelerati, le farfalle che svolazzano indisturbate nel suo stomaco e quella voglia di urlare che lo assale dal momento in cui ha incrociato gli occhi di Harry un paio di ore prima. Si sente davvero una ragazzina alla sua prima esperienza e non può farci niente, solo prendere l'ennesimo respiro e catapultarsi nell'immenso prato che già lo sta fissando ed implorando di fare qualcosa, una qualsiasi. Ma non ci riesce, vuole che Harry prenda le redini e lo manovri come meglio crede, perché è certo di non esserne capace. Non più.  
Ed ancora una volta il moro sembra leggergli nella mente, perché comincia a spogliarlo con una lentezza straziante, che quasi gli fa venire voglia di urlargli che no, non se ne fa più nulla. Ma non ne ha il tempo, perché Harry gli sta togliendo i jeans ed i boxer contemporaneamente, mentre lascia scorrere lo sguardo lungo tutto il suo corpo e si lecca le labbra, come un leone davanti alla propria preda. Ed è così che si sente, un essere infimo e debole, nudo e super fragile fra le grinfie del ragazzo che gli ha rubato anima e cuore.  
Chiude gli occhi e porta le mani alla cintura dei suoi pantaloni, slacciandola con impazienza e facendola uscire dalle asole con facilità; sbottona poi quella stoffa ingombrante ed afferra anche i bordi degli slip che indossa, piegandosi davanti a lui ed accompagnandoli nel percorso che li separa dalle sue ginocchia. Rimane lì per qualche secondo, perso ad osservare l'oggetto che tanto ha desiderato, assieme ad ogni effimera particella di Harry, mentre svetta rosso e completamente duro sullo stomaco di quest'ultimo che ha lo sguardo fisso su di lui, mentre si passa una mano fra la chioma riccia. Sfarfalla le palpebre per qualche momento e si avvicina maggiormente a lui, avvolgendo l'erezione del moro con le dita minute, muovendole lentamente per abituarsi a quella sensazione di vuoto. Vuoto perché si sente in caduta libera, come se si fosse lanciato da un aereo senza paracadute. Perciò accosta le labbra alla punta, schiudendole e facendo uscire la lingua per assaporare quelle gocce di liquido preseminale che bagnano l'eccitazione di Harry e lo spingono ad accoglierla in bocca, leccando il glande fino a che non sente un gemito roco fuoriuscire dalle labbra carnose del suo amante e decide di azzardare di più. Ingloba completamente la sua erezione ed incava le guance, cominciando a pompare come se da quel gesto dipendesse la sua intera vita. E forse è così, da quello scambio dipende tutto il suo essere, tutto ciò in cui da lì in poi crederà, e soprattutto _creerà_. Si sposta con lentezza dal basso verso l'alto, soffermandosi ogni tanto a stuzzicare nuovamente la punta per bearsi di quei versi animaleschi che fuoriescono da quella bocca che vorrebbe sentire sulla sua stessa pelle, quella bocca che ha assaporato per qualche minuto e di cui è sicuro non riuscirà mai più a fare a meno. Perché è facile abituarsi al paradiso quando vi si è stati catapultati dentro dopo aver passato l'intera vita in purgatorio.  
Continua a saggiare tutta la lunghezza senza aumentare mai la velocità dei suoi movimenti. Vuole aspettare, vuole che Harry gli chieda di più, vuole sentirlo ancora, ancora e _ancora_ ; ma quest'ultimo non è della stessa idea perché stanco lo afferra per le spalle e lo fa tornare in piedi di fronte a sé, costringendolo a staccarsi dal suo membro con un sonoro pop ed un grugnito di disapprovazione racchiuso nella sua bocca.  
Gli sfiora il viso lentamente e gli sorride mentre la mano libera scivola sulla sua pelle e l'avvicina maggiormente al suo corpo, facendoli combaciare perfettamente come i due pezzi mancanti di un puzzle lasciato in soffitta incompleto per anni ed anni. Si guardano intensamente per qualche minuto e poi Harry lo bacia, facendo scomparire ogni dubbio, ogni insicurezza ed ogni paura dalla sua mente e dal suo corpo. Si sente leggero mentre schiude le labbra e lascia che il riccio faccia scontrare la sua lingua con la propria, così che possano danzare per momenti interminabili, catapultando Louis in un'altra epoca. E non sa perché, ma si sente _alla grande_ e crede di non aver mai provato nulla di simile con nessuno, nemmeno con Zayn che è stata la storia più importante che ha avuto in tutta la sua vita.  
Si lascia scappare un mugolio di piacere, mentre le sue mani vagano sul petto di Harry e quest'ultimo gli accarezza il sedere lentamente, palpandolo di tanto in tanto per fargli capire che di lì a poco passeranno all'azione vera e propria.  
_Non vedo l'ora,_ pensa spingendo i fianchi verso le sue dita come a volergli dare il permesso di farlo suo, di prenderlo lì, in quel momento, e di fargli dimenticare persino il suo nome. La presa di Harry di fa più salda nel giro di poco e si ritrova presto con le gambe avvolte attorno al suo bacino, le mani aggrappate all'attaccapanni dietro di lui, il respiro affannato e la voglia di appartenergli che lo fa tremare all'inverosimile. Non riesce a fare a meno di torturarsi l'interno della guancia con i denti fino a sentire il sapore ferreo del sangue, mentre Harry stuzzica minuziosamente entrambi i suoi capezzoli facendolo ansimare oscenamente.  
_Mi sento morire._  
«H-Harry, ti prego» lo supplica, spingendo il bacino verso di lui e guardandolo fisso negli occhi. Il riccio è magnetico, Louis lo ha sempre pensato, soprattutto in momenti come questo, mentre le loro iridi si scontrano – non letteralmente ovviamente – e creano un vortice di colore che nessuno, neanche i migliori pittori, riuscirebbero a riportare su tela. Sarebbe impossibile anche solo provare a prendere un po' d'azzurro, un po' di verde, un pizzico di follia ed una cascata d'amore e passione.  
«Cosa vuoi, Lou?» domanda il moro, leccando l'areola del capezzolo sinistro un'ultima volta, prima di lasciare una scia di baci lungo tutto il suo petto e «Dimmelo, Lou» sussurrare, stringendo maggiormente la presa sui suoi fianchi fino a lasciare un'impronta del suo passaggio.  
Inarca quindi la schiena, Louis, e serra le palpebre, mentre «Te, voglio Te» si affretta a dire. È impaziente ed ha davvero bisogno di avere Harry dentro di sé. _Immediatamente._ Pensa di non aver mai voluto così tanto una cosa – o meglio una persona – in tutta la sua vita. «Ora, Harry, ti voglio ora» aggiunge alzando nuovamente i fianchi.  
«D'accordo» acconsente il riccio mentre si scosta completamente dal suo petto e porta una mano fra le sue gambe per avvolgere le dita attorno alla propria erezione ed allinearla alla sua entrata. Ha gli occhi che brillano, nota Louis una volta riaperti i propri, come se quel momento lo facesse sentire come un bambino davanti al suo primo regalo di Natale; e lo capisce, lo capisce perfettamente, tant'è che la stessa luce illumina i suoi.  
_Perché mi fai questo effetto, Harry? Perché?_  
Il ragazzo si spinge dentro di lui lentamente, senza prepararlo e senza nemmeno avvisarlo, ma a Louis non importa. Non è un verginello e vuole sentirlo, vuole sentirlo _davvero_ e fino in fondo. Per questo va incontro ad Harry con il bacino, facendo sì che cozzi con la sua pelle imperlata da un leggero strato di sudore. Ed il moro rafforza la presa sui suoi fianchi, cominciando a muoversi senza fretta fra le sue carni e a studiare ogni centimetro della sua pelle abbronzata, mentre nota con piacere tutte le macchie violacee che lo adornano e si sente fiero, fiero del suo lavoro, fiero di ciò che stanno per costruire, fiero e basta. Per questo sorride ampiamente e spinge il bacino verso l'alto per affondare nuovamente fra le natiche di Louis che si stringe maggiormente all'attaccapanni e geme senza controllo, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro senza successo.  
Si sente _finalmente_ completo e vorrebbe che quella sensazione di sicurezza non lo lasciasse mai, perché Harry è _tutto_ e ci ha messo una vita per capirlo, per rendersi conto che tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era sotto i suoi occhi, ad un palmo dal suo stesso naso. Serra le palpebre ed ansima oscenamente mentre il riccio continua a muoversi ed avvicina il viso al suo petto, cominciando a torturargli nuovamente un capezzolo lentamente, mordendolo e succhiandolo con attenzione minuziosa, nonostante la foga e la velocità delle sue spinte. Gli graffia la pelle della schiena, Harry, e geme con tono roco, mentre si lascia prendere dal piacere e cerca di procurarne il più possibile anche a Louis che ora si regge solo con una mano, mentre l'altra s'insinua fra i suoi capelli ricci e li tira, fregandosene del dolore che potrebbe effettivamente provocargli.  
Sorridono entrambi, quindi, incatenando gli sguardi l'uno all'altro, sentendo che il loro rapporto sta prendendo un'altra piega, quella giusta e sbagliata in contemporanea, quella che sono certi faccia al caso loro e che non li porterà a sbandare nuovamente ma a rimanere uniti più che mai, senza perdersi più. Sanno che questo passo farà di loro una coppia – o qualcosa di simile – e che la loro amicizia passerà totalmente in secondo piano. Sanno che sarà dura, che ci vorranno pazienza e buona volontà, che dovranno ingoiare molti rospi e non farsi divorare da gelosia e paura. Sanno che dovranno mettere loro stessi davanti a tutto e tutti – non che prima non lo facessero già – e sperare che tutto percorra senza intoppi.  
_Ce la faremo, amore mio?_ pensa Louis, contorcendosi dal piacere con le labbra spalancate e gli ansiti che ne fuoriescono incontrollatamente e acuti, il respiro accelerato ed il cuore che non vuole saperne di calmarsi. Si spinge con i fianchi verso il bacino di Harry, chiedendogli silenziosamente di sbrigarsi, di velocizzare i suoi movimenti e portarlo a toccare il cielo con tutte e due le mani. Ma Harry rallenta, quasi volesse andare contro il suo volere, e lascia una scia di baci languidi percorrendo le sue clavicole, fino a salire su, su, su e fermarsi sulla sua mascella per leccarla e morderla con naturalezza, creando l'ennesimo segno violaceo che mostrerà a chiunque che lui, _soltanto lui_ , può averlo e vederlo in quella maniera.  
«No, Harry» scuote il capo il castano, incenerendolo con lo sguardo perché _no,_ ha bisogno di farsi sovrastare da quell'ondata di piacere che minaccia di risucchiarlo ogni secondo di più, ha bisogno di liberarsi completamente e ne ha bisogno _ora_. Quindi «Veloce, _ancora,_ veloce» articola a fatica, calandosi verso il basso di nuovo in modo disperato, il desiderio vivo nei suoi occhi e le labbra più rosse del dovuto per via dei morsi causati dai propri denti.  
Il riccio ridacchia e «Calma, tigre» sussurra facendolo aderire maggiormente alla parete, quasi in posizione eretta – se non fosse che le sue gambe siano ancora avvolte attorno ai suoi fianchi – e approfitta della sua bocca schiusa, infilandovi la lingua e mappandone ogni centimetro ancora, ancora e _ancora_ , dicendogli tacitamente che hanno tutto il tempo, nessuno gli sta correndo dietro e vuole godersi quell'attimo fino in fondo studiando le sue azioni e le sue reazioni, perché vuole essere in grado di distinguere il dolore dal piacere o il fastidio dal disprezzo. Vuole sapere ogni suo effimero particolare per poter mostrare a chiunque che lo conosce, che lo merita e che nessuno – nemmeno le persone che gli sono amiche – saranno mai in grado di _leggerlo_ così apertamente.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e gli morde il labbro inferiore per ripicca, costringendolo a mugolare di dolore e staccarsi lievemente per l'ennesima volta. «Per favore» lo supplica poi, mettendo su un adorabile broncio a cui Harry non può resistere, ritrovandosi ad annuire ed infine ad accontentarlo destando un'altra spinta che fa ansimare Louis più di prima, facendolo sembrare un porno attore e, _woah_. Il riccio sgrana le palpebre e «Dio, Lou» geme assestando ancora un altro colpo, beandosi di quei suoni acuti ed affannati che gli fanno perdere la testa ed aumentare la velocità dei suoi stessi movimenti per raggiungere la vetta e lasciarsi poi andare a capofitto nel vuoto, lanciandosi senza alcuna protezione.  
Il liscio si aggrappa alle spalle del più alto, rimanendo con la schiena incollata al muro, prendendo a saltare – letteralmente – sulla sua erezione, spalancando le labbra e graffiandogli la pelle lattea, sentendosi sempre più vicino al limite, voglioso di arrivarci e farsi invadere dalla miriade di sensazioni che gli circolano dentro in quel momento.  
Harry si muove sempre più forte, tant'è che i suoi fianchi sembrano avere vita propria, e non la smette un secondo di torturare in ogni modo possibile la pelle di Louis, sentendolo tremare sotto ai suoi tocchi, sentendo i brividi percorrere tutto il suo corpo e spingerlo così a raggiungere l'apice, riversandosi lentamente fra i loro corpi, sporcandosi l'addome e cercando di regolarizzare il respiro guardandolo negli occhi.  
Il riccio gli è subito dietro con l'ultima stoccata, venendo copiosamente fra le sue carni mentre osserva le dita di Louis muoversi sulla sua pancia per raccogliere qualche goccia di seme e portarle poi alle labbra, leccandole avidamente e mugolando di piacere. Sente le farfalle svolazzare nello stomaco, mentre schiude le labbra e segue quei movimenti lenti e sensuali che lo portano a voler assaporare _di nuovo_ ogni parte di Louis che sorride soddisfatto e si passa una mano fra i capelli sudati. Louis che gli sfiora il viso con la mano libera e non distoglie lo sguardo nemmeno per un secondo. Louis che si calma a poco a poco fra le sue braccia e si sente rinato. _Louis, Louis, Louis._  
E poi c'è Harry. Harry che gli sfiora il naso con le labbra. Harry che disegna cerchi immaginari sulla sua schiena e lo fa rabbrividire costantemente. Harry che sfarfalla le palpebre e mostra i suoi smeraldi pieni di una luce che non sa bene come definire. Harry che esce lentamente dal suo corpo e lo fa tornare in posizione eretta. Harry che gli schiocca un bacio a stampo e fa scorrere il proprio naso lungo tutto il suo profilo, sorridendo come un bambino davanti alla sua prima macchina telecomandata. _Harry, Harry e ancora Harry._  
Louis trattiene un sorriso e si scosta dal muro, prendendolo per mano e trascinandolo verso la camera da letto. Non gli importa dei vestiti sparsi davanti alla porta, non gli importa del fatto che Harry stia cercando di sfilarsi completamente i pantaloni mentre cammina leggermente più indietro rispetto a lui, non gli importa nemmeno di cosa succederà l'indomani. Vuole solamente raggomitolarsi nelle coperte e farsi abbracciare da Harry, abbandonandosi ad un sonno profondo e tranquillo. Ed è quello che fa, effettivamente, si getta sul materasso ed aspetta che il riccio lo raggiunga e lo fronteggi, avvicinandosi il più possibile al suo corpo, poggiando le dita sul suo addome e la fronte contro il suo petto, mentre Harry lo avvolge fra le braccia e fa intrecciare le loro gambe. Recupera poi un lembo della trapunta e li copre entrambi, baciandogli ripetutamente il capo facendolo ridacchiare leggermente.  
_È questo ciò che si prova quando si è felici?_ si chiede Louis dopo aver sussurrato un «'Notte, _micio_ » contro la pelle ancora imperlata di un lieve strato di sudore di Harry che «Buonanotte, Lou» risponde con un sorriso enorme ad adornargli il viso.  
Si addormentano così, i cuori che battono all'unisono e la mente finalmente libera da tutte le paranoie e le paure che li ha tormentati fino a qualche ora prima, ma completamente piena di tutto quell'amore che hanno represso e che ora li sta avvolgendo ed accompagnando in quel loro strano _inizio._

 

 

 

È presto, _troppo_ presto.  
Louis si passa una mano fra i capelli lisci e sorride mettendo in moto l'auto ed accendendo immediatamente la radio così che la voce di Nick Grimshaw possa riempire l'abitacolo, mentre il Sole si sveglia e comincia ad illuminare un'assonnata Londra.  
Il conduttore radiofonico sta blaterando su chissà che cosa e Louis è troppo stanco per prestare attenzione; per questo sbadiglia e lascia che la sua mente torni indietro di qualche minuto e si catapulti fra le lenzuola del suo letto, quello in cui ha svegliato Harry riempiendolo di baci leggeri su tutto il viso solo per dargli il buongiorno, quello in cui sono rimasti avvinghiati a fissarsi in silenzio, quello in cui si sono sussurrati un «Ti amo» appena percettibile, quello in cui vorrebbe tornare all'istante per farsi stringere ancora un po'.  
Si morde il labbro inferiore ed abbassa leggermente il finestrino mentre esce dal cortile e s'immette nel traffico mattutino, dirigendosi a lavoro per il suo turno con Perrie. È certo che la ragazza lo riempirà di domande, lo torturerà finché non le racconterà tutti i dettagli ed è sicuro che quest'ultima urlerà e lo abbraccerà, rimbeccandolo con un «Te l'avevo detto» ed un buffetto sulla guancia. Per questo scuote il capo e tamburella le dita sul volante, mentre Nick annuncia il pezzo che li accompagnerà per i prossimi minuti.  
_«Ed ora tocca al nostro amico Ed Sheeran che ci fa sognare sulle note di Give me love, allietandoci con quell'amore che tutti, nessuno escluso, vorremmo provare almeno una volta nella vita»_  
E Louis sorride, sorride talmente tanto da sentire le guance fare male perché, _ehi_ , il destino sembra volergli ricordare che lui ce l'ha fatta, ha trovato l'amore che cercava, l'amore che _voleva_ e non può far altro che sentirsi felice e completo. Se lo merita dopo tutto ciò che Zayn gli ha fatto passare, soprattutto. Per questo si ritrova a canticchiare le parole di quella canzone ripensando alle mani di Harry, alla bocca di Harry, al corpo di Harry e al fatto che a fine turno, quando potrà finalmente ritornare a casa, quest'ultimo sarà seduto sul divano, una tazza di tea caldo stretta fra le dita ed un sorriso tutto fossette ad accoglierlo. Ed ora n'è sicuro al cento per cento: Harry è il suo posto sicuro, _il suo lieto fine._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
